


Frostburned

by Ravenclaweruditeowl



Series: Frozen Heart [1]
Category: Frozen (2013), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arendelle (Disney), Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Camelot, Doesn't realize Merlin is Emrys, Elemental Magic, Elsa seeks help from Emrys, Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Eventual reveal, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Hans (Disney) Being an Asshole, Hans has magic, Hans' sister, Ice Powers, Magic, Magic Revealed, Manipulation, Oblivious, Uther believes Hans' lies, books of bayern, people-speaking, takes place in camelot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaweruditeowl/pseuds/Ravenclaweruditeowl
Summary: When the supposed queen of a far off country turns up in Camelot, Merlin is suspicious as ever, but for once, the dragon doesn’t see the newcomer as a threat. However, Queen Elsa’s arrival brings enemies along with it — Morgause has teamed up with Elsa’s magical enemy, Prince Hans, and with 3 powerfully magical enemies, Merlin’s secrets might not stay unknown for long.





	1. Clouded || Hans

**Author's Note:**

> When I looked up frozen/merlin crossovers I couldn't decide whether to expect a lot of results (because of the whole "I was born with magic" thing) or few results. Apparently, there aren't many, but I hope some people enjoy this. 
> 
> This story has been sitting unpublished on my computer for the better part of a year - maybe even more than a year. It's about half written, but completely outlined, as well as the sequel. I never posted because I felt like it was becoming too much of a follow-along story, where episodes of Merlin were reenacted with frozen characters alongside. The real original content was all in the sequel (which I also have outlined, lol). Anyway, I made changes so that it's more original. The reason I'm posting now is because I figure I should get this out before the sequel to Frozen gets out and ruins everything XD 
> 
> This story sets up for a sequel with an OC Villain, who is seen in this story quite a few times, but never really does much by way of evil deeds in this one. 
> 
> This first chapter is a review of why Elsa's story changed, and has some important info on Hans. Next chapter is original. Fourth takes place in Camelot (Arthur's POV)
> 
> Enjoy, sorry for the long background.

“Words can inspire. And words can destroy. Choose yours well.” - Robin Sharma

Hans Westergaard could never have guessed how easily his plan would slip into place. It was almost as if an unseen force of power was pushing things to go his way. Hans almost laughed. Unseen - not quite. Powerful? Yes indeed. But he kept his face grim for the viewers who wouldn’t understand. 

“I’m going back out to look for Princess Anna,” Hans said. He knew the dignitaries would protest, but he needed to be real. Relatable. And young lovers fighting for each other was something that almost everyone had gone through or dreamed of in their youth. 

“You cannot risk going out there again,” said the French dignitary. 

Hans insisted further, “If anything happens to her -”

“If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left.” The man in the center looked distressed but confident in the words he had said. Had the Spanish dignitary been close to the princess? Not likely, but it was possible. Either way - he had played right into Hans’ hands. 

Hans hesitated deliberately. See how seriously I take this, he pushed without words. You can trust me. He broke his sad sigh when the door behind him opened. 

Two of the castle's servants, Gerda and Kai, he remembered, walked in helping a stumbling Anna between them. 

“He’s in here. Prince Hans,” The balding man said. His face was expectant and fearful. He was trusting the child he had looked after for years to Hans. 

“Anna,” Hans said, rushing forwards. His surprise to see her was one of thing things he hadn’t faked. He hadn’t expected her to return like this - obviously injured, and so faint that she fell into his arms. “You’re so cold!”

“Hans, you have to kiss me,” Anna said. 

“What?” That was the last thing Hans had been expecting. Although he supposed it shouldn’t have been, not when this fragile princess in his arms was such a romantic. 

“Now! Now, here we go!” Anna grabbed onto the front of his shirt and tried to pull herself up to his face, as the rest of the company in the room left with murmurs about giving them privacy. 

“What happened out there?” Hans asked. 

“Elsa struck me with her powers.” 

“You said she’d never hurt you.” Hans wasn’t shocked to hear it. He guessed that Elsa really did care for her younger sister. Anna was right - Elsa would never hurt her. On purpose. But he recognized the symptoms of uncontrolled magic. Too much fear shined in Elsa’s eyes for her to have more than a teaspoon of control over her powers. 

“I was wrong.” Anna bent over, gasping in pain. 

“Anna.” Hans lifted her and carried her to a couch across from the fireplace. The only wall not inhabited by the library’s books. So Anna believed that her sister had meant to hurt her. That could work out well. 

Anna kept talking, but her voice quavered both from her distraught and from her shivering. “She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me. 

So that’s why she wanted me to kiss her. “A true love’s kiss.” Hans had to make a split second decision. Did he want Anna alive, or not? He took her chin in his hand and smiled tenderly. He leaned in until their faces were only centimeters apart before he stopped. He wouldn’t be kissing her - it wouldn’t have been an act of true love anyway. 

“Oh, Anna,” Hans smirked. “If only there was someone out there who loved you.”

“What? You said you did, you said you loved me!” 

Hans got up and walked to a nearby window. He didn’t look at the princess’ desperate face but grimaced to himself as he closed the curtains. 

“As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn’t stand a chance. I knew I’d have to marry into the throne somewhere -” 

“What are you talking about?” 

Goodness, she was even more naive than he had thought. How could someone care so little for power that she couldn’t even grasp that is was something others desired enough to lie in order to get. Hans Took his time blowing out the candles as he continued his story. 

“As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course. But no one was getting anywhere with her. But you -”

“Hans?”

“You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me, just like that.” Hans crossed the room, his confidence in his new plan rising. He picked up a pitcher of water from the table, and casually took it towards the fireplace. The fire died with a splash. 

“I figured, after we married, I’d have to stage a little accident for Elsa.” 

“Hans. No, stop,” Anna whimpered. 

“But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her.” That had truly been amazing. He had been expecting to have to use his gift much more than he had. 

“Please.”

Hans chuckled. “All that’s left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer.” 

“You’re no match for Elsa. She’ll see that true justice is served.” 

Hans took Anna’s chin in his hand again - but this time his seemed intentions were not so kind. “No. You’re no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction.” 

Anna pulled her face away from him. “You won’t get away with this!” 

“Oh, but I already have,” Hans whispered. He thought of the way all of Arendelle’s dignitaries already looked up to him. The townspeople respected him. Not without effort on his part - he had put a lot of magic into every word he had said. They were so dependent on him, they’d never take most accusations against him. And, he had an ally. An ally more powerful than Elsa ever would be. He was about to shut the door when he thought of another line he thought Anna should hear. “After all - love is an open door.” 

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hans had only stopped to make sure no one would find Anna in the library. Once he had been sure that they wouldn’t, he headed straight to the council chamber. The sky was already dark at that point, but Hans knew that the Duke of Weselton and the dignitaries would still be there, what with everything that was going on. 

Hans walked with a slow gate, transforming his face into pure misery. Just in case. You could never tell who just might be watching you. 

When he reached the door, he paused for a moment, listening. He had been right - they were in there. 

“It’s getting colder by the minute. If we don’t do something soon, we’ll all freeze to death,” someone’s voice said. 

Hans decided to make his entrance. He pushed the door open without enthusiasm, letting it fall back in place after he let it go. 

“Prince Hans,” said the Spanish Dignitary. 

“Princess Anna is… dead,” Hans said in anguish. He felt the tingle of magic flow out of him through his words. There would be no reason for anyone to doubt what he said was true. He let his words sink in, watching their faces as they cried out in shock. 

Hans stumbled. He figured that was something someone might do when their loved one had just died. The men helped him up, of course, muttering their sympathies all the while. 

The Duke was the one to ask the question. “What happened to her?” 

What happened to her. The most perfect way to get rid of two royals at once - accuse one of killing the other. “She was killed by Queen Elsa.” 

“Her own sister!” the duke exclaimed, at first in shock, but Hans could see that after the initial surprise had worn away, the Duke of Weselton believed every word. 

“At least we got to say our marriage vows… before she died in my arms,” Hans said, pretending to hold back tears. He bowed his head as he finally let one fall down one side of his face. 

The Duke whipped his head up to face the other dignitaries. “There can be no doubt now; Queen Elsa is a monster and we are all in grave danger.” 

“Prince Hans, Arendelle looks to you,” added the Spanish Dignitary. 

Hans nodded. Perfect. “With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death.”

0o0o0o0o0o0

Hans had deemed it unnecessary to do any more work that night. He needed to be well rested - and well rested he was. It was the following day, and Hans was following a guard down to Elsa’s prison cell. 

“She’s dangerous. Move quickly and with resolve,” the guard told him. 

Hans almost snorted. Why did everyone seem to think that moving quickly with resolve, or some other equally ridiculous method, would ever accomplish anything against anyone with magic? It certainly had never made any difference on him using his magic. But Hans nodded at the guard, signaling he had received the message. 

Elsa’s door was opened for him, and Hans was greeted by crumbling walls. He ducked away from the falling stone and pushed his way into the room. 

The wall was blown open, shackles resting on the floor - empty. Elsa was gone. 

Not far enough gone, though. Hans could see her shadow staggering through the ice storm in the distance. Hans stepped out of the hole in the wall and followed. At first, Elsa seemed to be keeping a strong pace, but the further they went, the more tired and afraid she seemed to get. 

“Elsa! You can’t run from this!” Hans called out. He was near to her now, and Elsa was almost to the point of collapsing on the ice. She backed away from him. 

“Just… just take care of my sister,” she said. Her eyes were bright with fear and secrets, and she was shivering - although not from the cold, Hans was sure. 

“Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said you froze her heart.” 

Elsa gasped. Her remaining determination seemed to diminish, although the storm around them did not. “What? No.” 

She was grasping at straws, clinging to the belief that she hadn’t hurt her own sister. Hans could see the way her mind was heading - and he knew that she too would not have any reason not to believe him. 

“I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice. Her hair turned white,” he said. With every proclamation, Elsa's face wilted even further. “Your sister is dead. Because of you.” 

Elsa dropped to her knees, landing on the frozen sea below her. The storm stopped, leaving snow frozen in place. A profound silence that told the story of Elsa’s grief. 

Citizens and dignitaries rushed to Arendelle’s wall. They had an audience now. No matter - Elsa’s death would be perfectly legal. She had committed treason. 

Hans drew his sword, the sound of the metal slicing through the icy quiet. He raised it over his head like he had done a thousand times in training, and even in battles, all be it small ones. Arendelle would be his. 

The sword sliced down towards Elsa. 

“No!” Someone cried. 

Chink 

Hans’ sword hit solid ice and shattered into pieces. Hans flew backward before he could process everything, but his last thought before he fell into unconsciousness was Anna? 

But Hans wasn’t oblivious to the happenings around him for long. No, his magic, although not very good for fighting, could protect him from mild hits. He was only out for a minute or two - or so he guessed. 

He opened his eyes to see Elsa and Anna wrapped in each other’s embrace - crying and laughing. 

“An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.” 

Hans didn’t turn his head to see who had said the words. He only knew that this development could be very bad for him if he didn’t intervene. 

“Love… will thaw…” Elsa murmured. “Love. Of course.” 

Love. Yes, love could be what helped her control her powers, if that’s what she wanted. But so could being confident and collected. Hans had noticed in his early years that the more unpredictable his emotions were, the more unpredictable his magic was. Fear was the enemy, the emotion that rose and fell like the waves at sea. To master power, you had to master your fear. 

But Elsa hadn’t known that. Elsa hadn’t gotten the chance to figure that out on her own - until now. Hans’ stomach churned. An Elsa in control of her powers was one that could actually be a threat to him - until she arrived. But it was obvious to him now that his ally would be arriving late. 

“Elsa?” Anna asked. 

“Love.” Elsa lifted her arms, making the ground shake beneath her. Ice and snow all around her began to break and rise into the air - not melting, but disappearing into nothingness. Warmth spread around them. Hans could feel it as his jacket suddenly went from being not warm enough to stifling hot in the July sun. The crowd watching from the wall oohed and aahed as the sea was thawed out before them. 

Hans smiled when he saw Elsa’s arms droop. One thing about fear was that it made you forget your weakness. One could be so filled with emotion that you wouldn’t notice yourself getting tired. 

Elsa in control may have been powerful. But Elsa in control also meant that the exhaustion from creating days of stormy weather would finally catch up to her. 

The ice stopped thawing at its rapid pace. The sky up above would ensure that it would thaw in normal time - but Elsa could do no more. 

Hans stood. It was his turn to show off his power. 

“Elsa thawing the fjord does not change that she committed treason! She froze Anna’s heart! Yes, Anna was able to heal herself - and I apologize for telling everyone that she had died. I believed that statement to be true -” 

“Oh, please, Prince Hans, the only frozen heart around here is yours,” Anna said. 

Hans could have laughed. Oh, Anna. She thought she was so witty, so smart. What she didn’t know was that Hans was smarter, and more importantly, Hans had the power. 

“-And now, having failed to kill her, Elsa has enchanted her sister to agree with her!” Hans said to the crowd. They wouldn’t know that Elsa was not capable of doing any such thing. 

“That’s insane -” protested Anna, but no one in the crowd could hear her over Hans. 

“Guards! Take Anna to her room - don’t let her out. We don’t yet know what she will attempt to do under the enchantment.” 

“No! No, I’m not enchanted, you can’t -” but before she had finished her sentence, she had been taken by her arms by the palace guards. 

Elsa stepped forwards, not to stop the guards, but to speak to Hans. “Hans, be reasonable. I’m doing my best. Everything will be back to normal in a couple hours or so, I’m sure I can do it now.” 

“I know it will. But you won’t be there to see it.” Hans reached to pull his sword out of its sheath, but his fingers grasped at empty air. His eyes darted towards the patch of water where the shards of his sword had disappeared. He felt a pang of sadness. He had been using that sword since his eighteenth birthday when it had been gifted to him by his younger sister. But remorse for the destroyed sword did him no good. He had no way to defeat Elsa. 

He lowered his voice so that only she - and probably the snowman he had just noticed, as well as the man Anna had ridden in with and his reindeer - could hear. “Those guards that took Anna are loyal to me. You don’t have enough strength right now to fight them. Leave now, or she faces the consequences.” He turned and raised his voice again so that everyone could hear. “Since Elsa has taken back the ice, I lower her sentence to exile!” 

Hans watched Elsa’s face. Understanding blossomed behind her eyes. 

“You lied - you’ve fooled everyone with your voice, that’s it, isn’t it! I’m not the only one with unnatural powers you s-” 

“Now, now, Elsa, watch your tongue. I’ll give you one day to be outside Arendelle’s borders. One day,” Hans said. He turned back to the city and didn’t look back. 

“I’ll be back! I’ll be back for my sister!” He heard Elsa call. 

“And she won’t be alone!” It was the first time Hans had heard the man speak, but he knew it was him. Hans wasn’t worried. What could a powerless elemental sorceress and an ice collector ever do to him?”


	2. Consequences || Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Kristoff, now outcasts from Arendelle, search for insight on where to go next.

“Fear will be our enemy, and death it’s consequence. That’s what they once said to me, and it’s starting to make sense,” - Monster from the Frozen Broadway Musical

“I’ll be back! I’ll be back for my sister!” Elsa yelled at Hans’ back. He didn’t turn around, but Elsa knew he must have heard her. She clenched her fists and tried to imagine gloves cloaking her powers. She couldn’t afford to use any more energy on a temper tantrum - even if Hans deserved it for what he had done to Anna. 

“And she won’t be alone!” another voice called out. A gentle hand rested on Elsa’s shoulder. “Come on. If you stay here, Hans will just have you killed. Sven can get us out of here in no time.” 

Elsa let herself be lifted onto the back of a reindeer, but she barely noticed as the view of Arendelle disappeared to be replaced by the forest, now cloaked in melting snow as spots of sunlight crept in through its branches. Elsa was aware of the arm wrapped around her waist as they rode. Normally, she would have protested, but this time she figured she probably would have fallen off ages ago if it weren’t for the man’s arm around her. 

Once they were a safe distance away from Arendelle, the blonde spoke. 

“I’m Kristoff.” 

“I’m Elsa,” Elsa responded. 

“I know,” he said. 

Of course he knew. She was the queen. Or, she had been the queen. For a very short amount of time. 

“Why are we stopping?” Elsa asked. The image of Anna being dragged away was ever present in her mind, and she couldn’t seem to move her thoughts elsewhere. 

“We need a plan. We can’t just rush off into the wilderness of any random kingdom and expect to get Anna back,” Kristoff said. “I figured we could head out of the city in this direction, and then circle back to talk to the rock trolls. They’re uh, the only people, or trolls, that I thought might know how to help us.” 

Elsa nodded. She already liked Kristoff. He seemed down to earth, reasonable, and so opposite to Anna. So perfect for Anna. If only Anna had met Kristoff before she had met Hans. Not that Anna would be getting married anytime soon: after the fiasco with Hans, Elsa would make sure Anna took her sweet time choosing a guy to get married to. 

“I also thought you should be caught up on everything that has happened if there’s anything you don’t know,” Kristoff added. They were both standing on the ground now, Sven resting next to a nearby tree. 

“I think I know everything I need to know,” Elsa said. After a couple seconds of silence, she said, “Let’s sit.”

The two did so, settling on the leafy ground of the forest. 

“So you helped Anna. Why? Why are you here now? Hans had nothing against you before you helped me.” 

“I don’t really know,” Kristoff told her. His eyes weren’t focused on her’s, but on the ground a distance away. “Something about Anna just seemed to inspire me, I guess. She’s amazing, your sister is.” 

“You love her, don’t you? Or at least you think you do. You were going to try to thaw her heart.” Elsa tried not to let any emotion show at this. She was pleased Anna had found someone who actually cared for her, but that didn’t change the fact that her heart had been frozen. Anna was fine now, but she could have died because of Elsa. 

“I was.” 

“And that’s why you’re here now. You think that I’ll be able to free her, somehow?” Elsa asked. 

“I know you will,” Kristoff said. 

Even though she knew people couldn’t just know stuff like that, Elsa smiled. “So, the plan. Visit the rock trolls, possibly get help from another kingdom, and find somewhere to leave those two.” Elsa nodded her head at Olaf and Sven, the former of whom was chasing down the latter in an attempt to get his carrot nose back. Olaf’s little personal flurry flew through the air above the snowman, trying its best to keep up. The forest hadn’t yet thawed, but Elsa knew that it would only be a matter of time. Olaf’s flurry would prevent him from melting along with the snowy treetops. 

“Yeah, that’s about it,” Kristoff agreed. “My family, the rock trolls, they won’t mind taking care of Sven for a while. And I don’t think Olaf has any need to eat anything, so he’ll be alright. Maybe send him up to your ice castle to find Marshmallow. 

Right. Elsa’s ice castle. Somehow she knew that it wouldn’t melt along with everything else. She had meant for that to be permanent - and it would be. Somehow, Elsa just knew that there were differences in the kinds of ice she could make - natural, like what had been in the town, and magical, like what her castle was made out of. 

“Have you had enough time for your break?” Kristoff asked her after a few minutes. 

“I have,” Elsa said. There were places to be and things to do - they couldn’t sit there much longer. 

“Then on we go, my lady,” Kristoff held out a hand, and Elsa took it. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“Kristoff! Back so soon!” one of the trolls called. 

“He brought another girl!” a smaller one squealed, rolling into Elsa’s foot. 

“Will he marry her?” another one asked. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, he’s marrying the redhead, Pabbie said so!” 

“He did not!” 

“Did too!” 

Kristoff attempted to pull the two little ones apart. “Guys, guys, I’m not here about marrying anyone. I need some more advice. Where’s Pabbie?” 

“I am here, dear boy. What is it this time.” 

Elsa was shocked to recognize Pabbie as the one who had erased Anna’s memory when they were children. How old had he been then? How old did rock trolls get? Did they even grow?

“It’s my problem, really.” Elsa stepped forwards, raising a hand towards Kristoff, signaling quiet. 

“Ah. The young Snow Queen has come at last. What happened to your sister?” 

Kristoff and Elsa sat down to be at eye level with the trolls, and also because it was not a short story. 

“So, in summary, Anna has been healed, but Hans now rules the kingdom,” Kristoff finished. “We don’t know what to do or who to go to.” 

“I knew that this day would be coming soon,” Pabbie said. As usual, his face bore a somber expression, and he spoke like he knew only of terrible futures. “I had no idea that you would be involved, Kristoff, and I’m afraid that difficult times lie ahead for all of you. Hans is not working alone, but with a powerful sorceress. Prophecies have told of this. You will not be able to reclaim Arendelle without help, Lady Elsa.” 

“Tell me what I must do. Whatever it is, I’ll do it. For Anna. For Arendelle,” Elsa said. 

“I am sorry to say that your only hope lies in Camelot.” 

Elsa’s eyes widened. She had heard of Camelot, although Arendelle shared no borders with the kingdom. At least from what she had heard, Camelot was most well known for the great purge of magic it has had at the beginning of King Uther’s reign. As far as Elsa knew, Uther still ruled there. 

“How would Camelot be able to help us? King Uther would never send aid to the likes of me. To someone with magic,” she said. 

Many of the smaller trolls shrank back at the mention of Camelot’s king, while Pabbie went on. “Uther will not - if he knows you have magic - which is why you must conceal your powers. But, the real reason you must go to Camelot is to find Emrys.” 

Kristoff raised his eyebrows. “Emrys is alive? He’s real? I always thought they were just legends.” 

“He is alive. The time of the Once and Future King is almost upon us. Prince Arthur is under Emrys’ protection as we speak - although the Prince himself is not aware of it.” 

Elsa watched this discussion with growing confusion. “Could someone please explain - I don’t know - I don’t know any of this information about Emrys.” 

“There were prophecies made long ago, Lady Elsa,” the troll said. “One concerning you and Prince Hans. A ruler with a frozen heart. I trust you’ve heard of it?” 

 

How could Elsa ever forget? How could the ruler with the frozen heart that would bring eternal winter to Arendelle be anyone but her? If it weren’t for how he lied and treated Anna like dirt, Elsa would have been fine with letting Hans take over. 

“We believe,” Pabbie continued, “That this ruler’s frozen heart and eternal winter is metaphorical. But more of this prophecy refers to figures in an old druidic prophecy. The true ruler of Arendelle will come to power with the help of Emrys and the Once and Future King. Shh, Lady Elsa, I will tell you more about these two.” 

Elsa shut her mouth. She had been about to ask who they were. She felt a surge of irritation pull her powers to the surface, and forced herself to remain calm. It wouldn’t do to freeze the only ones that had the information to help them. 

“The Once and Future King, Prince Arthur of Camelot, is destined to bring the lands of Albion to peace between the magical and non-magical peoples. Emrys is the warlock destined to be at his side, to protect, and help him in his quest for peace. Emrys is said to be the most powerful sorcerer ever to exist. I know for certain he guards the Prince now, even though he is in hiding.” 

“Why would either of them care about Arendelle?” Kristoff asked. 

“Why would we ever care about prophecies about Albion that do not concern us? Everything is connected, Kristoff. Remember that.” 

Elsa looked at Kristoff, who shrugged in response and then continued to talk to Pabbie.  
“So, we leave Sven and Olaf here,” he said. Sven because he wouldn’t be suited to Camelot’s climate, and Olaf because he was, well, magical. “And just start walking to Camelot? Seems like a really bad plan when we could just ask someone closer for help.” 

“And someone closer would not have the power to defeat both Hans and the ones he works with. There are fine clothes here, as well as an official seal of Arendelle. I used my powers to summon them here for you. You'll find horses within the first few miles of walking, and your journey will be much quicker than you expect. I cannot go with you, but I can speed you on your way. Once you find Camelot, tell Uther who you are, Elsa, and as much of the story as you can without revealing your magic. Find Emrys. Make friends with the Prince. Everything will go as foretold.” 

0o0o0oo0o0

“Did he have to be so vague with everything?” Elsa asked. “He didn’t even tell me how I’m supposed to keep my magic hidden without my gloves!” Although she had found that love was the answer to controlling her magic, Elsa had soon realized that, as unpracticed as she was, if she had bursts of uncontrolled emotion such as fear or anger, the ice would come out clinging to only her hands at first, and then to items around her. Wearing normal clothes instead of her ice dress only made it worse, now that she had learned how to be comfortable in their frozen embrace. 

“I think that just comes with practice, Elsa. We’ll figure something out.” 

Elsa took several deep breaths. Conceal, don’t feel. The words had a different meaning now. She wasn’t allowed to feel fear, even though it tried to break through her the more she thought about her predicament. 

Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder. “Look at me.” 

Elsa’s blue eyes met his.

“We will succeed, don’t you worry about it. You’re gaining more control by the hour. Now we only have to find those horses Pabbie was talking about.” 

All of a sudden Kristoff stopped walking. 

“They’re not here,” a voice said. Elsa could see the light of a torch flicker not far away in the forest. “We knew they wouldn’t be. Don’t know why the Prince insisted on search parties being sent out, Queen Elsa would have to be crazy to return here after what she’s done.” 

A second man responded. “Well, we don’t know that she isn’t crazy. But hopefully, we’ve avoided the eternal winter from the prophecy by getting rid of her, eh?” 

“Yeah,” the first man chuckled. “You know what, let’s take a break. There’s an inn not far from here, you see the lights?” 

“Course I do.” 

The inn was evidently on the other side of the two men, as it was not visible to either Elsa or Kristoff. But as the two men dismounted their horses, both knew what this meant. 

“We can’t steal horses!” Elsa whispered. 

“They’re the ones that stole them, Elsa, those are the palace horses. They’re rightfully yours anyway,” Kristoff said back. 

Elsa flinched. It still felt so wrong. But, she followed Kristoff’s quiet steps and untied the white mare from the tree. Kristoff had to help her up. Elsa hadn’t ridden a horse since she was a child, and it was only by luck she got the horse to follow Kristoff’s for a few miles without any problems. 

“We’ve really got to teach you how to ride properly,” Kristoff told her. “Your riding stance is horrible.” 

“Sorry,” Elsa laughed. That would be something she would have to explain to King Uther as well. Perhaps the King of Camelot would believe the story that she had been sickly for years. But would Emrys? How would they even contact an all-powerful sorcerer that didn’t want to be found?

Elsa pushed the questions out of her mind. They had left Arendelle’s land now. Kristoff had started a small fire and set out some food and the sleeping blankets they had stolen along with the horses. Now wasn’t the time to think about these things - if she did, she would never get any sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading my writing from a year ago makes me cringe, but this isn't as bad as I thought it would be.


	3. Crazier || Hans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enters Morgause.

“Intelligence without ambition is a bird without wings.”  
― Walter H. Cottingham

“Prince Hans!” one of the dignitaries called out. “Do you really believe she’s been enchanted?” 

Hans walked into the castle ahead of the following crowd of officials. “I do. Tell me, would you be so quick to trust one who had tried to kill you if you were not enchanted?” 

“Of course not, Prince Hans. We understand. We’ll leave you to look out for her.” 

The dignitaries fell back, retreating to their quarters while Hans continued on to Anna’s room. Guards stood outside the door as he had instructed, and yelling could be heard from inside. 

“Now, Anna, yelling doesn’t do you much good, does it?” Hans asked her. 

Anna had backed away from the door as Hans had entered. Her lips were clamped together, and her face was as red as her hair with fury. 

Hans made himself comfortable by taking a seat in one of Anna’s cushioned chairs. “So, you didn’t die after all.” 

“What did you do with Elsa,” Anna demanded. She was still standing next to the door, only having turned away to face Hans. 

Hans examined his nails. “Elsa? Oh, she’s… gone,” he said. Let her interpret that as she would. 

Anna’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t trust you.” 

“Understandable. But either way, Anna, you’re stuck here. Everyone believes you’ve been enchanted.” 

“You won’t get away with this,” Anna said for the second time that day. 

Hans only smiled. He didn’t think he needed to answer that statement again, not when it was clear he was getting away with everything and more. “I’ll make sure to send up some food, since it’s not likely you’ll be allowed to leave this room again. I guess you’ll finally get to know how your sister felt during all of those long years, when you got to roam the castle, and she did not.” 

He walked past her, out of the room, taking a second to observe her stricken face before he shut the door behind him. 

“Poor girl,” he said to the guards. “Completely crazy.” Crazier than he himself was. After all - she had been the one to say ‘yes,’ and begin this whole event. 

After making sure he had not been followed, Hans entered the library. 

“Well, that was faster than I expected,” he said into the room. 

“It was,” she said. His ally was dressed in a vivid red gown, shoulders cloaked with her long blonde locks. She was beautiful, and Hans knew it. But her beauty was colder than even Elsa’s, and although Hans smiled confidently, it was all a mask to cover his true feelings. 

“Morgause,” He said in greeting. 

“Hans. Where is the Queen and her beloved sister?” she asked. 

“Elsa is gone,” Hans responded. Hopefully Morgause would not be too angry. “I had to let her go, under the circumstances. She’s been exiled.” 

“Well, that is unfortunate, but luckily, she’s still no threat.” 

“She’s learned to control her powers.” 

“And she is still nothing compared to me,” Morgause said, the extra part of her sentence going unsaid. If Elsa was nothing compared to Morgause, Elsa would be like a speck of sand for her. “Don’t worry. We will figure out a way to have her caught again. Where is Princess Anna?” 

“She’s here, in the castle. Everyone believes her to be under an enchantment cast by her sister. Her belief that Elsa is innocent won’t be taken seriously,” Hans said. 

Morgause smiled slightly. “So your… charisma is useful for something, then. I was starting to wonder if you had overstated your powers during our last conversation.” 

Even though he hadn’t done so, Hans flinched, and could see that the subtle movement had not been missed by Morgause. “I promise you, I have overstated nothing,” he said. How could he have? Under the circumstances in which they had met, there had been no room for lies. Hero knew everything about them already. She would have known if he and Morgana had lied to each other. 

“Good,” Morgause said. She sat as Hans did, on the very seat Anna was supposed to have died in. 

“How long will you be staying, Lady Morgause?” Hans asked.

She grazed her lips with the tip of her finger, appearing to be in thought. Hans wasn’t fooled. If Morgause was as similar to him as he thought, she already had a plan. 

“I’ll be here for quite some time, I believe. Until Elsa either agrees to work beside us, or burns on a pyre.” 

Hans cleared his throat. “Burning is not one of the punishments carried out by Arendelle laws.” 

“Not yet, it isn’t. But you shall soon be king, won’t you? Rules are never set in stone forever, Prince Hans. I look forwards to seeing the changes you make.” With that, Morgause disappeared in a swirl of wind, leaving nothing behind.

Hans blinked. Morgause’s abrupt exit wasn’t something he was used to, but it didn’t scare him. He only realized, what with her eagerness for violence and her ability for magic, that allying himself with her might have been even crazier than marrying Anna.


	4. Royal || Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa and Kristoff arrive in Camelot and meet none other than Prince Arthur and his servant, Merlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I already explained the Camelot timeline, but this takes place at the end of season 3, just before The Coming of Arthur. So Uther is there and so is Morgana (no one but Merlin knows she's working with Morgause).

Royal || Arthur   
“Truth is like the sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain’t goin’ away”   
\- Elvis Presley

Arthur and three of his knights walked slowly through the thick forest. They had already caught one deer on this trip, but the catch had been so early in the journey that Arthur had decided to continue. The excitement of hunting still kept Arthur going, especially now that one of his knights had spotted something moving in the brush. 

Snap. A rabbit scampered out and away ahead of them. 

“Merlin!”

“Sorry!” 

Arthur straightened and continued to talk at normal volume. “Well, we might as well head back now, as someone had to ruin our last hunting attempt.” 

The knights all looked at Merlin, who shrugged one shoulder and grinned at Arthur. 

“You’re not sorry at all, are you,” said Arthur to his servant. 

“Why would I be?” 

The two started walking back to the spot where they had left the horses, knights following behind. 

“I don’t know, maybe because I’m the Prince, or that you’ve been the sole cause of missed catches all day, or because you’ve single handedly ruined my first hunting trip in a month. Any of those should be reason enough.” 

“Might I remind you that you caught a deer,” Merlin scoffed. 

“That was before you caught up with us - need I remind you that you were late, as always. And -” Arthur froze and raised a hand, signalling for his knights to stop. He hadn’t noticed anything unusual in that area on their way out, but heading back in he could hear horses walking, and he could have sworn he had heard a voice a few seconds ago. 

“It’s coming from over there,” Merlin whispered, gesturing to the right. 

Arthur nodded. It could be bandits, it usually was in this part of the woods. He gestured for his knights to split up - two to the left, two to the right, he and Merlin coming from the center. Not that Merlin would actually do anything, of course. He just made it look more even. 

All of them, again excluding Merlin, drew their swords as silently as possible and crept forwards from each direction. 

“Is someone there?” A man’s voice called. “Show yourself!” 

They were now close enough to the people to see that it was only two people on horseback - and certainly not bandits. Arthur lowered his sword and stepped out from behind the trees. 

“What business do you have in Camelot?” Arthur asked. The man and woman looked worn out, but they were well dressed. The woman looked to be a noble, although not one from camelot, or Arthur would have recognized her clothing. “Who are you?” 

“What business of yours requires you to know ours?” the young lady asked. 

“As Prince of Camelot, I say it is my business to know if I ask it.” 

All of the knights had come out now, surrounding the two visitors. Arthur hadn’t meant for it to be threatening, now that they knew they weren’t bandits, but by the way the woman’s eyes widened, he figured out how it must have appeared. 

“Stand down, they’re not a threat,” he told his knights. “Just answer the question, if you will,” he said to the visitors. 

“We’re here to see the king,” the man said. 

“I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. We have some matters to discuss with your father, if you will let us pass,” Queen Elsa said. She shifted awkwardly in her saddle, drawing Arthur’s eyes to see that she rode like someone with little experience. Her posture in the saddle was a good one, but she clenched the reigns much more tightly than was necessary, and her feet weren’t positioned properly. A lie, possibly? Anyone from a noble family would know how to ride well. 

“In that case, we’ll be your escort. Our horses are only a couple minutes walk away. My knights will fetch them,” Arthur said. His only hint to falsehoods was the woman’s horse riding ability, which could account for nothing. He would let his father decide. 

“Thank you,” the supposed queen said. 

The knights left to go get the horses, leaving only Arthur and Merlin with the strangers. 

“What brings you here, Queen Elsa?” Arthur asked. 

“It’s… kind of a long story.” 

“Could you give a shortened version?” 

“My kingdom has been captured, I escaped, but my sister remains captive. We came this far in order to avoid scouts looking for us. They won’t think we’ve traveled this far. We seek a place to stay until I figure out what my plan is,” Elsa said. 

Arthur nodded, and briefly looked at Merlin, who shrugged. Arthur wanted to know what Merlin’s thoughts were, but he didn’t dare ask in case Merlin caught on how much Arthur valued his opinion. He also couldn’t ask, or be thought of as strange or crazy by this foreign queen. 

“Sire, here are the horses,” One of the knights said, appearing on the path. 

 

Arthur took the reigns and mounted his horse as Merlin did the same beside him. He didn’t continue conversations with Queen Elsa, but waited for her to initiate any discussion. She did not. But since Arthur was riding behind the lady, he could take the time to make observations. Elsa was young - very young. Perhaps even younger than he himself was, yet she claimed to be a queen. What had happened to her parents that she had needed to take up that responsibility? 

He couldn’t help but compare this young queen to Guinevere. The two were strikingly different in appearance. Elsa was pretty, but she didn’t emanate warmth and kindness like Gwen did. There was something about her character that struck Arthur as almost defensive. Of course, he thought that Gwen would show just as much courage and resilience in a situation like Elsa’s, but not in the same way. Elsa looked regal. She was important, and she knew it. But she also looked incredibly nervous. Her eyes scampered around warily, and she didn’t seem to trust anyone except her companion. 

And her companion. Arthur suspected he was common born. Something about the way he spoke, he thought. Or the way he seemed to find his fine clothing uncomfortable and strange. He could have been a palace guard back in Arendelle. He probably hadn’t been a knight. What kind of battle happened that none of Arendelle’s knights could accompany their queen?

Arthur didn’t remember much about Arendelle. They hadn’t talked much about the place during his studies. It had been mentioned only briefly. He remembered that he had learned the names of the royal family members - although he couldn’t for the life of him remember if one of them was named Elsa - and that the kingdom was one that had not outlawed magic, although they did not openly support it like the countries Uther had declared as enemies. Arendelle was neutral, and too far away to be of any matter.

When they arrived at the city, Arthur tried to gauge Elsa’s response. She didn’t seem at all surprised by the size of the town or citadel, but she did seem to get even more tense at the sight of the castle. 

“The servants will take your horses, and Merlin,” Arthur said when they reached the castle, “You’ll show them to their rooms, won’t you? I’ll announce your arrival to the King, and arrange for you to dine with us this evening. Will it be the both of you?” 

Elsa responded in the positive. 

“Alright then, I look forwards to hearing the full story then.” 

Queen Elsa nodded. “Your help is much appreciated, Prince Arthur.”

Arthur left Merlin to tend to anything else. He might have been a clumsy fool, but this was something he could do. 

“Arthur, wait,” a voice called. 

“Morgana, what do you want this time?” Arthur asked her. He just wanted to get through with his discussion with his father and then get back to training. 

“Who was that woman I saw come in with you?” 

“Jealous already,” Arthur smirked and shook his head. “That was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Or at least, that’s who she claims to be. I’m sure she’ll be dining with us this evening, so you’ll get to find out for yourself.” 

Morgana frowned. “What is she doing here?” The question almost seemed to be asked of the air instead of Arthur. 

“Apparently her kingdom’s been overthrown and she needs a place to stay for the moment,” Arthur replied. 

“And you trust her?” asked Morgana. 

“I don’t know. Right now, I don’t think she intends to bring harm to Camelot. Why? You don’t?” 

Morgana didn’t say. She just pursed her lips and walked away. Girls. How was Arthur supposed to know what that meant? Was Morgana mad at him? Did she expect something of him? 

Arthur mentally shrugged off Morgana’s odd reaction as he entered the throne room. The council session of the day was over, but Uther still sat on his throne at the head of the room. 

The King turned his head towards him when he heard the door open. “Arthur! What brings you here?” 

“I am here to tell you of the arrival of an important guest,” Arthur began. Uther’s head tilted in curiosity. “Today while hunting, I came across Queen Elsa of Arendelle accompanied by a single guard. It seems that Arendelle is in some kind of trouble, and she came here for a temporary place to stay.” 

“Queen of Arendelle,” Uther murmured. “How interesting. I haven’t had any communication from Arendelle since the birth of the King and Queen’s second daughter. Have Geoffrey look up what their names were. I want to be sure that this is real. And she must have brought some authentic seal of some kind, or we might not be able to take her at her word.” 

“I told her that she and her guard could dine with us this evening,” Arthur said. 

“Yes, I think that’s for the best. We must know more of their story.” 

After that, Arthur left his father to think over the matter, and headed to his chambers. It was afternoon and training would be over. It would be best to just look over any paperwork he had, and then prepare for dinner. 

“My quarters aren’t a place to stand around and gossip, you two,” Arthur said. He had entered his room to see Merlin and Guinevere having a chat in the middle of the room. 

“Sorry, Arthur. We were just talking about the guests that arrived today,” Gwen said. 

“Well, there isn’t much to talk about as of yet,” Arthur told her. “Lady Elsa will be staying here until my father decided otherwise.” He threw of his chain mail, and left it on the table. Merlin would clean it later. 

“And what do you think of her?” Gwen asked. 

“She seems alright. She isn’t very talkative, but she’s pretty.” 

“Hmm,” Gwen lowered her eyes and exited the room. 

Merlin gave Arthur a patronizing look. 

“What? Yes, I said she’s pretty, but nothing could come of that!” Arthur protested. “She’s a Queen, and I’m going to be King! Our countries aren’t near each other, so it’s not as if we could end up courting each other!” 

Merlin just rolled his eyes and followed Gwen out with Arthur’s chain mail and sword. 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

“Queen Elsa and...” Uther said as Elsa gracefully took her seat at the table. She sat at the opposite end from Uther, who had seated Arthur at his right and Morgana at his left. Elsa’s guard sat to her right. 

“Kristoff Bjorgman,” the man said. Uther nodded and proceeded to ignore him completely. 

Arthur waited eagerly for his father to begin discussion, but Uther didn’t seem as impatient for answers as Arthur and Morgana were. Geoffrey had brought in all of Camelot’s information on Arendelle before the meal had started. Elsa was the name of the King and Queen’s eldest daughter, and Anna matched as well. Elsa’s age seemed to be accurate. Other than that they had nothing to go on.

Arthur ate his food as quickly as he could while still keeping his manners. Somehow he thought that a finished meal would urge his father to talk. Morgana took her plan in the other direction, barely touching her food, but using her time to observe how the guests ate. Elsa didn’t seem to have lost any of her earlier anxiety, but she ate at a normal pace, pausing every once in a while to see if anyone wanted to talk. 

Finally Uther spoke. “My son says that your kingdom has been Overthrown, Lady Elsa. And you’ve come her without knights. Would you be willing to share with us a full explanation?” 

Elsa put her fork down. “Of course, King Uther. It’s a surprising tale, and not a happy one of course.” She paused. “Years ago, when I was only a child, I fell very ill. It took a long time for me to recover. Last week was the first time I had addressed the public since my sickness had taken hold. I was getting better, but I also had no choice. My parents had gone to an important wedding across the sea, and after ferocious storms, they never returned. There was little chance they survived, so Arendelle needed a new leader, and I was the one who had been made ready to take that role.” 

“Your parents still expected you to be queen when you were so sick?” Morgana asked.   
Elsa smiled. “As I said, I was making rapid improvements. And you can see now that I am perfectly healthy. My parents knew what they were doing.” 

“But evidently you did not know enough to protect your land from an attack, Lady Elsa. Perhaps this was for the best,” said Uther. No doubt he was thinking about making a new ally out of whoever had taken the throne. 

“That’s the thing. Arendelle wasn’t taken by attack, but by manipulation… and magic.” 

Arthur glanced at Uther’s hardened face and Morgana’s nervous grimace. Magic. The weapon that tore people apart and destroyed everything in its path, his father had told him. He heard the scuffle behind him that meant Merlin had probably nearly tripped at the sound of the word. 

“Magic?” Uther asked slowly. 

“Yes. The day of my coronation, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles - you probably haven’t heard of them, they’re even farther from here than Arendelle - arrived. He seemed kind. He was incredibly handsome, and, well, my sister Anna was immediately smitten.” 

“Now that I have seen and understand,” Uther said, glancing at Arthur. Morgana smirked, and Arthur pretended not to hear Merlin’s muffled laugh behind him. 

“Falling in love does not necessarily mean magic, surely,” Arthur said, feeling the need to defend himself. 

Elsa nodded at him in acknowledgement. “Of course it doesn’t, but that was only the beginning. He convinced Anna to marry him within only hours of them meeting. When I refused to let this happen he framed me. I think his magic must have to do with influence on people, because all of my citizens believed him when he said that I was the sorceress, and that I was dangerous. They ran me out. I spent that night in the forest before coming back the next day, only to find that he had framed me for trying to kill my own sister.” 

“And did you? Are you a sorceress?” Uther asked, rising from his seat.

“No, no, you must understand. Anna is everything to me. I would never hurt her!” Arthur could see some truth in what she said, but the wildness in her eyes betrayed her. What had Elsa done? 

Uther sat back down. “Very well. Continue.” 

“Anna didn’t believe him. She supported me, but as Prince Hans had already convinced the people of my having evil magic, it wasn’t hard to get them to believe that I had enchanted her as well. Prince Hans sentenced me to exile.” 

“Hmm. I see,” Uther said. He leaned back and gazed at the girl across the table. Elsa held his gaze for a few seconds before her eyes fell to her plate. “And you are… absolutely sure that you haven’t misunderstood things? The Princess didn’t want this to happen?” 

“She was dragged into the castle by palace guards, sire. I believe that they are the ones that have been enchanted - not Anna.” 

“I can’t help but wonder at how easy it was for Hans to turn your citizens against you.”

Arthur turned his head every couple seconds in this verbal match between rulers. Morgana did the same. 

“Yes, I, I know that seems suspicious, but you have to remember that they hadn’t seen me in years. Their loyalty to me came from their loyalty to my parents and my sister. I had not yet proven myself. And when they believed Anna had been tricked by me -” 

“Their trust in you fell completely.” 

“Yes.” 

Morgana placed her hand on the table, and leaned forwards to speak. “So what is it you want from Camelot? We cannot send soldiers to Arendelle, and even if we did. Could we be sure the people would want to follow your leadership?” 

Elsa bit her lip. A bad sign, Arthur thought. She wasn’t sure. She had too little experience to be this far from home without any help. 

“Right now I only need a place to stay where Hans’ search parties won’t find me. Once I make a plan, I will ask some of Arendelle’s closer allies for help. I don’t know that the people of Arendelle will wish to follow me. You’re right on that account. But if they don’t, I know that they will follow Anna. She’s even younger than I am, but with help from our advisors, I know she could do an amazing job if she were freed.” 

“Very well, Lady Elsa. You may stay in Camelot as long as you like, so long as it brings no trouble to us,” Uther said. “I am glad to see that I have a new ally against magic and its users. Sorcerers will stop at nothing to destroy what honest men have built. When not in council, my advisors are at your disposal for any help you need in making plans. I am sure I myself will be in your company in the days to come. For now, have a good evening.” 

The dinner table was dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try updating twice a week, at least until I reach the end of my prewritten chapters. Right now I'm thinking Monday and Friday. 
> 
> Also, I still have no idea how AO3 works, does anyone know how to keep words italicized when you copy and paste? Because there were a lot of italics in this chapter that didn't show up.


	5. Inquiry || Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Further information is gathered by Merlin about Camelot's guests.

“The key to good eavesdropping is not getting caught.”   
― Lemony Snicket, The Blank Book

 

“So, Gaius,” Merlin began as he ate his breakfast the next morning.

“Yes, Merlin,” Gaius responds. “If the next words out of your mouth aren’t about Queen Elsa, then I’ll be surprised.” 

Merlin grinned. He had in fact been planning to ask about Queen Elsa. “I was just wondering what you thought about the story she gave. It seemed to have some loopholes, but she doesn’t seem like a threat.” 

“And neither did many of Camelot’s magical enemies, Merlin. Don’t make your judgement just yet,” Gaius reminded. “I do think her story is possible. I’ve never heard of the Southern Isles, but that’s not surprising if they’re farther away than Arendelle. We have no reason to keep close track of lands beyond our borders.” 

“I’ll still keep an eye out,” Merlin said. He was already planning to do some investigating on the unknown queen. 

“And that is all fine, just don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Me? Do something stupid? Never, Gaius, I’ll be the perfect servant.” 

Gaius shook his head and took away Merlin’s half finished bowl of food. “Go get Arthur his breakfast, you insolent boy.” 

Merlin left Gaius to his medicine, and retrieved Arthur’s breakfast from the kitchens. On the way up, he ate one of the sausages. Arthur wouldn’t notice, and Gaius had taken away his breakfast before he could finish. 

“Rise and Shine!” Merlin called as he pushed open Arthur’s door. 

“Merlin, you’re late,” Arthur told him. 

“You’re up already,” Merlin commented. Arthur was out of bed, and almost completely dressed instead of buried in the blankets as he usually was at this time of morning. 

“Of course I’m awake. I have training with the knights.” 

“Arthur, you have training with the knights almost every day. You never get up this early,” Merlin pointed out, now sitting across from Arthur as the Prince ate his breakfast. 

“I don’t have any idea what you’re talking about, Merlin,” Arthur said. “Go clean something. I’m sure you have something useful to do with your time.” 

“Fine,” Merlin muttered as he walked out the door. “I see how it is.”

In truth, Merlin was fine with Arthur’s earlier than normal dismissal - it allowed him to spend more time on the present mystery at hand. He and Gwen had split the task of bringing items to both Lady Elsa, and Kristoff, and Merlin figured it was about time to go collect laundry. Yes, he had been assigned to Kristoff, not Elsa, but he would just be collecting items for the wash. No one would mind. 

“Merlin!” Gwen’s voice called from behind. 

Merlin almost tripped on the next step. He felt a moment of nervousness - his plan hadn’t included actually meeting Gwen. He turned around, sporting a brilliant grin and said hello to his friend. 

“Whatever are you doing here so early, Merlin?” Gwen asked. She shifted the empty basket she was carrying to one side in order to give one of her arms a break. 

“Laundry,” came Merlin’s response. “I’ll take the basket - it won’t be going out of my way to get Lady Elsa’s as well.” 

A small smile crept onto Gwen’s face. “So that’s the real reason then? You want to see Lady Elsa, is that it.” 

“Of course not. Just doing my job.” Merlin tried his best at a nonchalant tone, but he could see that he must have overdone it. Gwen didn’t believe him at all. 

Still, she turned and handed him the basket. “Just be careful,” she said. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Merlin nodded and just continued on his way, muttering, “why does everyone assume I’m going to do something stupid?” 

It only took him a minute or two more to reach the room where Elsa was staying. If he was lucky, she would have left by now, leaving the room open to do a little bit of searching. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Merlin could tell by the voices he heard when he got there that she hadn’t left. But, he could take this chance to listen to a conversation between her and her guard. 

“We can’t stay here long. Anna’s depending on us,” Elsa’s voice said. 

So that part of their story was true - Anna, the princess of Arendelle, was in some kind of trouble and needed help. That still didn’t mean the two couldn’t be enemies. Why would they have come to Camelot, of all places. 

“But we can’t just ask around for him. He’s supposed to be in hiding!” Kristoff countered. “And we can’t leave without finding him.” 

Merlin heard the scratching of a chair being brought out, and one of them sat down. 

“There must be someone who knows of his existence. Perhaps someone that was here before the purge, or someone in the library,” Elsa said. “Or both,” she added as an afterthought. 

“Maybe the best way to find him would be to stay put - after all, he’s supposed to be nearby.” 

Merlin heard the steady footsteps of someone coming down the corridor to his left, and knew he had run out of time to listen. He stepped in front of the door and knocked. 

All sound coming from the room stopped. There was a brief pause before Elsa called for him to come in. 

“Good morning Your Majesty,” he said, bowing his head slightly when he pushed open the door. “I’m just here to pick up anything you need to be washed, and if there’s anything else I can get done for you..?” 

“No, no, I that’s quite alright,” Elsa said, actually bringing items and placing them in the basket herself. If she thought it was strange that a male servant had been sent, she didn’t say anything. 

While Elsa decided what to send, Merlin got a good look around the room. It looked the same as when he had seen it yesterday. Queen Elsa and her guard hadn’t brought much with them. There was no sign of change, magic, or anything threatening. 

“That’s it,” Elsa said. Merlin made to exit, before he was called back. “Would you be able to direct me in the direction of the castle library?” 

“Of course,” Merlin said. He was already planning to go their after she had to look at the books she had been interested in and he told Elsa where to turn and which staircase to take. Of course, he would have to actually drop of the laundry and do his chores for Arthur before he could do so.   
0o0o0o0o0o0  
“Where do you think you’re off to, Merlin?” asked Arthur. It had been hours, and now the sky was dark, and Merlin still hadn’t gotten his chance to visit the library or do any other kind of searching. Arthur had informed him that he and Morgana would be dining with Queen Elsa, and Merlin had taken the fact that Gwen was going to serve the meal to mean that he was dismissed for the evening. Of course, he couldn’t be that lucky.

Merlin stopped, still facing the door he had been about to exit. “I thought I had the evening off.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Merlin. Gwen notified the kitchens of our meal, and made preparations, but she requested that you come along as well, and I had no reason to refuse her.” 

Merlin grimaced. What did Gwen want? Was she just doing this to tease him? If so, now was really not the time. Either way, he was now to serve their meal. It wasn’t held at Uther’s long formal table as most formal meals were. Instead, the dinner was set out in a side room with wide windows that overlooked the courtyard and houses of Camelot below. 

Merlin purposely avoided Gwen’s gaze as he catered to the royal’s requests. He wasn’t sure if he could prevent himself from either laughing or scowling at whatever her facial expression might be. 

Morgana was the first to start conversation, adding to Merlin’s suspicion. If Elsa was already in league with Morgana and her sister, and she was looking for Emrys… this could be more complicated than any of the previous plots he had foiled. 

“So, Elsa - is it alright if I call you that?” Morgana asked. 

“Of course,” Elsa laughed lightly. “Assuming I may call you Morgana and Arthur.” 

Morgana nodded and went on. “Tell us about yourself. I know you’re in a dark time right now, but while you have nothing else to occupy your time, what do you like to do? Is there anything we can do to make you feel more at home?”

“I’m not really sure. I - I’d been sick for such a long time. From when I was eight to, well, I’m not really sure how long it took me to get better, but I didn’t go outside in public again until I was 21. Only a month or two ago.” 

As Elsa spoke, he finally did look at Gwen to see if she had noticed what he had. Or what he thought he had noticed. It wasn’t anything frightening, exactly, so much as the way Elsa spoke. Every word was spoken with enough emotion, but her expression and look in her eyes didn’t always match. She looked almost empty of any feeling. It could be nothing for Merlin to worry about, but for the first time, he thought that maybe Elsa really needed to see Gaius. She could be in shock. Gwen seemed to have caught on as well, in fact, everyone had.

Merlin studied Arthur as the prince’s brow furrowed and he began to speak. “Have you visited our physician? You seem well now, but It can’t hurt to have him take a look.” 

Elsa nodded. “I haven’t yet, but I plan to see him tomorrow. He seems to be quite renowned in many areas of knowledge. I’m sure I’ll find his conversation interesting.”   
There was a pause in which people ate and Merlin and Gwen refilled goblets. 

“I never answered your question, did I,” said Elsa. “I’ve always liked reading, but reading can get a bit tiresome when that’s all you’re allowed to do. I’d like to spend more time in your library, but also riding horses, and maybe learning to use a weapon. My years of solitude put me at a disadvantage in both of those areas.” 

“I’d be willing to help with both of those, and Arthur here is Camelot’s best swordsman -” Morgana said. She leaned in closer to Elsa as if to tell a secret, but she made no effort to hide her words. “- although whether or not he could beat Camelot’s best swordswoman is uncertain.” 

Elsa seemed to give a genuine laugh when she saw the look on Arthur’s face. 

“I could beat you in any fight, Morgana. Your false claims will come back to bite you someday,” he said. 

“We’ll see about that.” Morgana smirked in a way that could have been seen as a teasing challenge, but that Merlin saw through as more serious. 

 

“Arthur angled himself to speak directly to Elsa, excluding Morgana. “I could train with you tomorrow after I work with my knights.” 

“That sounds lovely,” Elsa said. 

“I think we should start with horse riding. It’s more needed than fighting,” Morgana interrupted. 

Elsa tipped her head. “That’s true.” 

“Well,” Arthur said. “Either way, I’ll meet you in the training fields tomorrow, Elsa.” 

Food finished, Arthur, Morgana, and Elsa left to return to their sleeping quarters, leaving Gwen and Merlin behind to clear up. 

“Do you think she’s okay, Merlin?” Gwen asked. “I mean, she looks okay physically, but something is wrong. I can tell.” 

“I see it too. It will probably disappear soon. She might just be in shock from everything that’s happened to her.” 

“Good. Because although I feel sorry for her, I just, well, it’s probably nothing. But the way Arthur looked at her -” 

“Arthur loves you, Gwen. Besides, Arendelle and Camelot are nowhere near each other. It wouldn’t help either of their kingdoms, and Elsa may have to go back and rule one day.” Personally, Merlin thought it was ridiculous that Arthur and Gwen still seemed to be doing this odd little dance of insecurity, when it was obvious they both liked each other. 

Gwen nodded, and scooped up the pile of dirty dishes. “Thanks, Merlin.” 

0o0o0o0o0

“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!” Merlin’s roar drowned out the sounds of his feet crashing through the bushes. After Gwen had left, Merlin had disappeared straight into the forest. He had thought about stopping to talk to Gaius first, but decided that Kilgharrah was more important to talk to. 

He stood shivering in the cool night air, slightly regretting his choice not to stop for an extra jacket. Of course, knowing more about Elsa was more important. She didn’t seem the type to work with Morgana and Morgause, but the two could be very convincing. If Morgause could convince Arthur to turn against his own father, surely she could convince others to turn to her as well. 

Finally, Merlin felt the wind being blown by the Great Dragon’s magnificent wings. 

“Why have you called me here this time, young warlock?” Kilgharrah asked. His wings stopped flapping and hi crouched low to the ground so that he could see. 

“What do you know about Arendelle? Specifically, Queen Elsa,” Merlin said. He didn’t look away from the eyes of the dragon. He’d better have a better response than a riddle this time. 

“Ah, the time of the Snow Queen has come at last it seems,” Kilgharrah said. “Do not worry, young warlock. Prophecies say you will affect the outcome of her trials - but no matter what you choose, your destiny will not change.” 

Merlin had to be surprised. It wasn’t a riddle yet, although he didn’t feel that he had gotten a very clear answer. “But is she in league with Morgause? What do the prophecies say about her?”

Kilgharrah chuckled in his deep resounding voice. “She will never be allied with that witch. Whether she will be your ally is up to you.”

“So she’s not a threat, then.” 

The Great Dragon had already unfolded his wings and was beginning to rise. “Beware the heart of ice, untouched by love and hardened by hate,” he said. “For the one who holds a frozen heart will be your true challenger.” 

Merlin didn’t bother to call the dragon back. He knew he wouldn’t be getting anything else out of him tonight. Kilgharrah had already given him more information than he usually did. It was the time of the Snow Queen, when someone with a frozen heart would challenge him. Someone who could become a friend. Or, were the Snow Queen and the one with the frozen heart different people? It made sense for them to be the same, being snow and ice, but maybe the snow and ice weren’t literal translations. 

Obviously Elsa was the Snow Queen. All Merlin had to do was make sure that she became a friend, and not an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad? Not bad?  
> I thought about rewriting why Merlin got to eavesdrop, but decided against it because I ran out of time if I wanted to get this posted today. 
> 
> Please comment! There's not many of you readers for this, so every kudos and comment counts :)


	6. Starved || Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Arendelle

“My life is a perfect graveyard of buried hopes.”   
― L.M. Montgomery, Anne of Green Gables

 

Anna had never thought that she would ever wish to be back roaming the halls of the castle. She had spent years doing just that, only leaving when her parents permitted her to go with them, rarely even talking to anyone who didn’t work in the palace. But now, she wished for all of that back. After all, being trapped in a castle was a whole lot better than being trapped in one room. 

Looking out from the seat by her window, She could finally see how maybe it was Elsa who had gotten the worse punishment between the two of them. Whatever had the girl done all day for all those years? By the way her cousin Rapunzel had talked about living in a tower, it wasn’t nearly this bad. Rapunzel had talked about learning to paint, learning to speak several other languages, cooking, and so much more. Maybe being trapped felt okay when it was the only thing you had ever known. Also, it had probably helped that Rapunzel had been given access to paints and cooking supplies. 

Until Elsa’s coronation, Anna had never met her cousin, the returned daughter of Queen Arianna, Anna’s aunt on her mother’s side. At first she had wanted to hate her, because it was her wedding her parents had been going to when they were shipwrecked. It was soon evident that hating Rapunzel was impossible. The two were too much alike in character for Anna to hate her. Anna didn’t know where Rapunzel had gone to once the ice came, only that it wasn’t likely she was still here. This, she thought, was a good thing. The further away Rapunzel was from Hans, the better. But this didn’t do anything to dissuade her longing for company. 

Of course, she did get some company. Hans stopped by every once in a while. Sometimes with a doctor, who was apparently under Hans’ spell, as he had never done anything to try to “cure” Anna in any of his visits. With such poor company, Anna had spent most of her two weeks by the window. There, she could scan the grounds for anything unusual. So far, there hadn’t been much difference. Each day was as bright and sunny as the next, drizzles of rain from passing clouds occasionally interrupting the uniformity of the skies. The biggest shock she’d had was one someone was tried to be executed - but fortunately, the man had been let off, and the pyre for burning taken down. No one deserved to be burned for the “heinous” crime of being thought to have assisted Elsa. She had held her doll of Elsa all the while that trial had taken place, and wished that she could exchange the doll for the real thing. Elsa would know what to do. 

There was so much Anna wished she could ask her sister - so much that she regretted. There were so many doors that had been closed to her by a series of unfortunate events in the lives of her and her sister. The years that they could have spent together, the connections she could have made with the people in the town. What would their life be like if Anna had never had her memories taken? Now that she knew they were gone, was there a way to make them return? She should have argued more as a child. Her parents would have listened if she had only tried a little bit harder. Now all that was left was a pile of buried dreams and regrets. 

Now Anna didn’t even know if Elsa was alive. At first she had thought that the trial meant for sure that Elsa was alive, but then she had realized that there could be other explanations. Hans had said she was gone, but he could be trying to trick her. His silver-tongue abilities didn’t work on her now that she knew what it was. Sometimes she felt a slight tug in her mind when he was around, a voice trying to get her to believe him, but unlike before, she knew that the voice wasn't her own. She had recognized that the voice had been getting stronger and stronger, and Anna wasn’t sure if it was a sign of Hans’ powers growing, or Anna herself getting weaker. Perhaps it was both. 

She knew for a fact that she was getting weaker. She hadn’t been eating any of the food brought up for her in fear that it had been poisoned. Luckily, she had been fond of nighttime treats before the events leading up to her being imprisoned, and still had a floorboard under her bed covering the food she used to sneak up and save for later. Two weeks into her imprisonment, however, the saved food was gone. It had never been meant to last this long. The water had run dry days ago, and Anna could hardly stand the pain of swallowing anymore anyway. Every morning, Anna looked at herself in the mirror and thought she could see herself growing thinner. Of course, this could have been imagination on her part. As of that morning, she could no longer check. The guards had heard her as she tried to break the mirror with a chair. It had seemed like a good idea to get a weapon at that time. She had just lacked the forethought to plan some other distraction while she broke the glass. 

Needless to say, she no longer had a mirror. Or any vase, plate, or piece of glass that was not part of the window. Anna had even thought of breaking that, but soon found that the window was harder to break than it looked. 

Breaking the window hadn’t been her only idea to escape. On day two, she had tried tying all her sheets, clothes, curtains, and any fabric she could find into a rope, only to have Hans walk in on her as she started her climb out the window. That try had been a long shot anyway. The end of her makeshift rope still hadn’t quite reached the ground, and she would have had to jump at least 10 feet, if not more like 30. She had a hard time judging the distance from above. 

On day three, she had made it halfway down the corridor when she used her spare key to escape her room. She had timed it perfectly, she had thought. The guards were changing shifts, and there was no one there. Anna hadn’t expected for some random servant sweeping the hallway to turn her over. She was the princess for goodness sake! Anyways, that evening the lock for her door had been changed to one that had to be unlocked from the outside, effectively locking her in, whether she could access a key or not. 

Anna slowly unwove one of the sleek braids she had put in her hair when she had woken up. That had only been a few hours previous, but there wasn’t much else to do. Hair half undone, Anna stood when she heard the creak of her door opening. 

“You still haven’t eaten,” Hans said. He walked closer to her and tipped her chin up with his hand, bringing their faces closer together. Anna tried to avoid looking into his eyes. Eye contact was something Hans used when only his voice wouldn’t work, Anna had noticed. She had no plan to fall under his charm ever again. 

“I know you’ve run out of water, Anna,” he said. “Yes, I know about your little corner of stocked food supplies. How would you be alive otherwise?” 

Anna gulped, wincing as her throat protested the action. How she longed for water, for the strawberries she had eaten on her second day of imprisonment…

She slowly felt herself losing focus. Hans was still talking, but for the life of her, she couldn’t understand a single word except “water” and “breakfast.” Her parents were gone. Her sister was gone. Any potential friends were gone. What did it matter if she had the water? It wouldn’t hurt anyone but herself. 

She leaned forwards and held her lips the the class of cool refreshing water that Hans held out to her and didn’t stop drinking until it was empty. Even then, she was not satisfied. She took another two goblets, and a whole plate of food before she threw up on the carpet. 

Someone came in to clean. Anna wasn’t sure who. It definitely wasn’t Hans. Or was it? She couldn’t quite remember who Hans was. Right, she remembered after he explained it to her. Hans was her fiance. Everything seemed so hazy now. She had been thinking about escape, but she wasn’t sure why. This was her room, in her castle, in her kingdom. What was she missing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it was a long time ago now, but I absolutely loved writing Anna's internal dialogue. So fun. Next chapter is Hans, and then we'll be in Camelot for four chapters. I'm not sure I'll be able to post Friday, as I'll be on vacation and am not sure if I'll have internet/a computer. If I don't post Friday, I'll try to post 3 times next week.
> 
> I look forwards to seeing your response :)


	7. Amendment || Hans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause and Hans may be villainous - but who could make both of them afraid?

"...Murder. Sorry, did I say murder? I meant to say marriage. But, you know, they're quite similar procedures when you think about it. The participants tend to know each other and it's over when one of them's dead."  
— BBC Sherlock

 

“I have news for you,” Morgause said. She slipped a hand cross the back of Hans’ chair and smiled gleefully. 

Hans didn’t smile back. He had entered his bedchamber in search of peace and quiet, not to talk to Morgause. Of course, he didn’t say any of this to Morgause. He had found that it was generally not a good idea to disagree with someone who could kill you in only a second, even if you had just come from a very tiresome council meeting. 

“Make it quick, will you?” he snapped, unable to keep back all of his frustration. “I don’t feel like playing your guessing games, Morgause.” 

Morgause clicked her tongue in a condescending manner. “Looks like someone isn’t as fond of being king as he expected.” 

“I’m not king yet, Morgause. And I do like this power, but these dignitaries… I’ll have to replace them soon. They’re completely useless. What’s your news?” 

“My sister -”

“You have a sister?” The words were out before Hans had time to think about them - something he always did. He had learned that lesson the hard way when things he said had been taken a little too literally. His magical words were not to be let out without thought. 

“Yes, I have a sister.” Morgause sat down across from him. “She’s the illegitimate daughter of King Uther of Camelot. Lady Morgana. I went to go talk to her.” 

“So that’s where you’ve been off to.” For the past two weeks, there had been scarcely a few hours in which Hans had not spotted Morgause sneaking around the castle, until he had woken up that morning. He had spent a blissful Morgause-free day. Well, maybe not blissful. The council meeting had ruined any chance of bliss. 

“Indeed. And she had some interesting news,” Morgause said. “Elsa is in Camelot.” 

“In what? She must know how Camelot feels about sorcery.” Everyone did. Every magical child latched onto the stories of the great purge, either as a reminder to fear all Pendragons, a person on which to plot revenge, or just as a story placed in the back of the mind as a warning. He should know. Hatred for Uther Pendragon had stirred inside him the very first time he had heard of the man. 

Morgause nodded. “Perhaps she thinks that if she she can keep it hidden enough that Uther will be her protection from you.” 

Hans grimaced. Elsa was smarter than that. “Elsa’s not like Anna. She’s smarter. If she’d had the chance, I have no doubts she would be as powerful as you or I. She would only have gone so far from Anna if she had a good reason.” 

“So the question is,” Morgause murmured, “Whether or not we should have Morgana turn her in for sorcery, or if we should watch and see what Elsa’s plan is.” 

“If the Lady Morgana is any good as a spy, let’s wait and see,” Hans said. As he said it, he felt the familiar feeling of curiosity and excitement grow. Elsa wouldn’t disappoint. She would be an interesting opponent for once. 

Interesting, but not quite so terrifyingly ruthless as Morgause. 

“Speaking of Camelot,” Morgause continued, “Would you be interested in helping us tear down it’s monarchy?” 

Hans tilted his head but didn’t respond.

“I’m sure you understand how valuable you are for strategy. Cendred is thinking about giving me his army, but he’s taking rather a long time. I’m sure he could do with some… persuasion.” 

“Arendelle isn’t known for its army, though. I can’t just leave.” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Morgause touched a hand to his face. “I don’t need your soldiers. All I need is that wondrous mind of yours.” 

“I know how to recognize flattery, Morgause. I’m a master of it myself,” Hans said, pulling away. Beautiful or not, he had no interest in Morgause. “But I’m in. Uther Pendragon needs to be taught a lesson. Anna may have to come with us, or her enchantment will be undone. I can leave the kingdom in care of my sister - she doesn’t have a power-hungry bone in her body. She’ll be fine with relinquishing the throne to me when I return.” 

“And how is our dear Anna,” Morgause asked absently. 

“Something you’ll be pleased with I’m sure. She finally took the food today - she’s completely reliant on me. She can’t think for herself anymore.” 

“Yes, that potion always works,” Morgause said. “I didn’t expect her to last this long, but it’s over now.” 

“Anna certainly is, was, smarter than she seemed,” Hans agreed. “Naive, and gullible, but only because she lets her emotions drive her most of the time. Just like her sister. The both of them could be quite formidable if they would just use their heads.” 

“As would many,” Morgause agreed. “Let us be glad that they do not. I will speak with you soon, I expect, Prince Hans.” She slipped a piece of paper onto the table between them, and walked out of his room. 

Hans exhaled in relief. Maybe now he could get some rest. 

It soon became apparent that the paper Morgause had left was a to do list. He had a week to get married to Anna in a way suitable to Arendelle’s customs. In that time, he also needed to get his sister here so that they could leave as soon as possible. 

Hans moaned. He had thought of rest too soon. He should have know that while Morgause was with him, there would be none. And while the one who called themselves Hero stood behind Morgause, there was no way either would get any rest. 

The moment he thought her name, a second letter appeared labeled in plain script “To Prince Hans.” He opened it reluctantly. What other choice did he have? 

Dearest Prince,   
I hope I find you in good health, better than our dearest Anna, anyhow. I’m sure you’ll be relieved to hear that I have no extra instructions for you. Morgause may just know what she’s doing for the meantime. Don’t let her intimidate you - you are much more important to my plans than she is. I’ll be seeing you soon. Or, I should probably change that to you’ll be seeing me - after all: I can already see you.   
-Hero

Hans breathed out a sigh of relief. He never knew what to expect from Hero. Sometimes she was teasing, and almost friendly. Other times, she seemed likely to explode and kill both him and Morgause for no reason. Hans already knew that Hero was good at scrying, so the note of creepiness in the letter didn’t surprise him. He just hoped that Hero wasn’t one for bloodshed, or his marriage to Anna might not last long. After all, Anna was very accident prone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post today instead of potentially posting 3 times next week. Hero is the OC (currently just background) villain I mentioned at the beginning. Back to Camelot next week!


	8. Investigation || Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa discovers that someone overheard her conversation with Kristoff - someone who might know the whereabouts of Emrys.

“Believing takes practice.”   
― Madeleine L'Engle, A Wrinkle in Time: With Related Readings

 

Elsa and Kristoff stood in the library at Geoffrey’s desk, waiting for the old man to look up. 

“Hello again, Queen Elsa,” he finally said. “Here for more druidic records, I presume?” 

Elsa nodded. After some careful conversation with the librarian the previous day, Elsa had decided to give him a part of the truth. She had said that some druids in the Area of Arendelle had told her of a prophecy, on that concerned her a great deal, and that may give insight on how to defeat Hans. Geoffrey had told her that prophets were not held in high regard in Camelot - but he wouldn’t tell Uther about her search. 

“I’ve found a few books, but I would recommend you talk to Gaius, the physician. He knew about magic before the purge. It wouldn’t surprise me if he had known of your prophecy as well,” Geoffrey said. 

Elsa looked at Kristoff. They really should search the books, but if Gaius really could help, they shouldn’t miss out on it. Elsa had promised to meet Arthur and Morgana after lunch, so they only had limited hours in the day. 

“You stay here,” Elsa told him. She knew Kristoff wasn’t a fast reader, and often stumbled on some of the bigger words, but she felt that she needed to be the one to see Gaius. That way, she could truthfully say she had been to see him if anyone asked again.

Kristoff didn’t look surprised, but he eyed the librarian nervously. Kristoff had managed to hide his lack of reading skills by sitting on the other side of Elsa the previous day, but today, he would be on his own. Elsa had confidence that Geoffrey wouldn’t tell, and would ask no questions about why a supposed, well, if not quite noble, someone close enough to be associated with a queen, couldn't read at a level past the basics. Kristoff would be fine. And so would she. 

“I’m sure I’ll be back soon,” she told him.

Following Geoffrey’s instructions, it didn’t take Elsa long to reach the rooms belonging to Camelot’s finest physician, but when she arrived, she found that no one was there. The door was open, so she stepped inside, thinking that she would take a seat and wait for a while. 

“Can I help you?” someone asked from the doorway behind her. She whipped around to see the source of the voice, a voice that she wouldn’t have expected to come from an old physician. 

It was Arthur’s manservant. The one that had been with the Prince when they had first met, and the one that had surprised her and Kristoff by coming for laundry only the day before. 

“I’m looking for Gaius,” Elsa said. She straightened herself, suddenly conscious of how she had let herself slump since she had assumed she was alone. 

The servant nodded. “Gaius isn’t here right now, but I’m his ward,” he said. “He has taught me a lot of what he knows. Is there a chance I could be of any help?” 

Elsa took a second to think before she refused the offer. “I really think this should be brought straight to him,” she said. “I’ll be back later.” 

Heart thumping, she left the probably very bewildered servant standing in the middle of the room. Kristoff would need help with those books. What had she been thinking just wandering off on her own? 

0o0o0o0o0

“Great work today, Elsa!” Arthur told her, taking the reigns of her horse as she dismounted. “We’ll make you a master at horse racing yet!” 

Elsa smiled back at him. She really did appreciate what Arthur had offered to do. She knew she had indeed improved at horse riding. Arthur, per Elsa’s request, had not gone easy on her, and by the end of their training, Elsa found herself enjoying a race between herself, Arthur, and Morgana. She had come in last, of course, but it had been fun to feel the wind through her unpinned hair, and know that she wouldn’t fall off or be left behind. 

“Will we be seeing you for dinner, Elsa?” Morgana asked. 

Elsa wasn’t sure what it was about Morgana that threw her off, but something about her seemed overly sincere. Her mannerisms reminded her too much of Hans, and she found herself eager to spend time away from the King’s ward. 

“I don’t think so,” Elsa said. “It’s nearly time for dinner now, but I was planning to visit Gaius first, as you suggested. There’s no need to wait for me - and I’m sure it will be nice to have some alone time as well.” 

“I’m sure I’ll see you for training tomorrow then,” said Morgana.

Elsa took her time putting away her horse, preferring to take care of her herself instead of leaving her to the stable hands or a servant as Morgana and Arthur had. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to take your horse?” someone said as she removed the saddle. It was the servant boy again. Merlin, Arthur had called him just now. 

Elsa shook her head. “I think it’s good for me to be able to do it myself. If I’ve learned anything these past weeks, it’s that you never know when you won’t have people to help you. It’s best to be prepared.” 

Elsa took out a brush and began to pull it through her horse’s thick coat. Merlin had disappeared for a moment, but soon returned with a bucket of water. Right, for the horse. She should have thought of that. 

“I heard you and Kristoff speaking yesterday,” he said abruptly. 

Elsa stopped brushing and closed her fingers tightly around the handle, imagining she was wearing her gloves. Conceal, don’t feel, Conceal, don’t feel. The mantra echoed through her head while she thought. What had he heard? Had she mentioned her magic in conversation? She didn’t think so. That would have been a stupid thing to do. But if she hadn’t, what had he heard that would have made any sense to a bystander. 

“You’re looking for someone. Someone who’s done something regarded as bad enough that they’re in hiding. Someone that has to do with magic, since you think they would be known only to those that were here before the purge.” 

Elsa wasn’t sure if she was blushing or not. She wasn’t sure if she was capable of blushing, what with her constantly cold temperatures. Elsa did know that her hands felt colder, and she wished Kristoff were there. Her so-called guard had gone to talk with some of Camelot’s knights to try to get an idea of who Emrys might be disguised as. 

The horse had stopped drinking the water, and now she and Merlin just faced each other in silence. 

“It’s okay you know,” Merlin said. “I’m not going to tell anyone.” 

“Why not?” Elsa asked. She hardly recognized her whisper of a voice as it came out. What was Merlin going to ask for? Money? A position? Something else? She had nothing to give him, surely he knew that. 

“Because I don’t think you’re a bad person,” Merlin responded. He took the brush out of her hand and finished grooming the horse while Elsa watched in silence. When he was done, he spoke again. 

“You’re going to see Gaius, right? We should go.” 

And that’s how Elsa came to be walking with a servant through the halls of Camelot’s great castle. She kept expecting someone to stop them, or to ask what was going on, but no one did. And as it was a long enough walk, Elsa found herself calming down, although her hands were still tucked into the folds of the riding dress Morgana had lent her. 

“Do you know who it is?” Elsa asked. “The person we’re looking for?” 

“I can take a guess, but I didn’t actually hear a name. Are they… magically powerful?” 

Elsa sighed. He really did know quite a bit, enough information that could be used against her if Uther were to find out. Would Uther trust a servant that he knew to be loyal more than a queen who he knew almost nothing about? And then it occurred to her that maybe he knew. Merlin must know that there was a powerful sorcerer nearby, and if he knew that, he could know more. It would be risky to ask, but a risk Elsa was willing to take. She just had to remember her status and make it clear to Uther if it came up. She could convince him that a simple servant had misheard things. 

“If you know Emrys, do you think he would help me?” Elsa asked. 

Merlin twitched at the mention of Emrys’ name, his eyes darting across the hallways nervously. “He might. He’d want to know the true story though, first.” 

Elsa exhaled. So he did know. Their eyes met, and Elsa hesitated. Merlin’s eyes were almost the same shade as her own, and something about them was disorienting. Did he mean that she had to trust a servant with her most guarded secrets? That Emrys wouldn’t speak with her otherwise?

“You want to be the messenger,” Elsa said. “How do I know I can trust you?” 

Merlin shrugged. “You don’t. But wouldn’t your kingdom be worth the risk if I get Emrys to help you?” 

Elsa looked away, but nodded. “Is there somewhere we could stop and talk in private?” 

Merlin simply pulled her into an empty room a couple feet ahead and waited. And Elsa talked. She said so much more than she had meant to, and found out that Merlin was a good listener. She had started with telling him about Anna. She felt that it was a safe topic, unrelated to her magic, but that maybe Merlin would forget to ask for the details of how she had gotten to Camelot if she distracted him with Anna’s quirks. Now that she thought about it, Merlin reminded her quite a lot of Anna. She’d already witnessed a case of Merlin’s clumsiness, and how he usually seemed quite cheerful, even when Arthur was a bit harsh in teasing him. But all too soon she had run out of things to say about her sister, and her parents, and the journey that lead to their deaths. 

“As much as I love hearing about your family, Elsa, they’re not the ones I really need to hear about. What about you? What about what you’re searching for?” 

What about her? Elsa froze. She heard herself stumbling across words and sentence fragments that didn’t make any sense. Her hands were getting colder without her telling them to. Merlin was still expecting an answer out of her stammering mouth. 

“Are you okay?” He asked. “The others might be right, you could be in shock, or have a returning illness. We can talk later if you need to.” 

Elsa still didn’t move. She didn’t understand. People in camelot were supposed to hate those that could do magic, and this Merlin was close to the Prince of all people, shouldn’t he hate magic too? How could he side with Emrys and remain hidden? Didn’t he suspect Elsa’s own magic by now? 

She felt a warm hand take her own. 

Merlin had seen it now, Elsa could see his eyes on her hand as the web of ice tried to encase his hand as well as her own. It was all over, Uther would sentence her to death and Hans would rule over Arendelle. There would be no question of ‘which one has the frozen heart’ because Hans would be the only one left alive. 

“Calm down,” Merlin whispered. He’d taken a step closer to snap through her transe. “Take some deep breaths. You have nothing to fear from me. I can help you.” 

The words didn’t quite sink in for a few moments. He wouldn’t tell anyone. She was safe. Well, not quite, Merlin now had even more of an advantage over her, but she was safe for now. He wouldn’t tell. Elsa did as he had suggested and took several deep breaths, each one clearing her mind, and in only a minute, the fear subsided. Her hand was now only that. No ice. No ice, but still clinging to another hand that wasn’t her’s. 

“Merlin!” 

Elsa dropped Merlin’s hand and turned to the doorway where Arthur stood, mouth agape and carrying a basket of food.


	9. Intervention || Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur makes inaccurate assumptions - and Elsa goes along with them.

“The reason I talk to myself is because I’m the only one whose answers I accept.”   
― George Carlin

 

Arthur didn’t mind having dinner without Elsa and Morgana. He’d already made other plans. He wouldn’t be eating alone of course. Guinevere would be with him. They had been searching the castle for weeks for somewhere they could meet in private. Private as in Merlin wouldn’t walk in randomly, so that excluded Arthur’s own chambers. The room they had found was almost empty, a guest chamber that was never used unless all the others had been filled up. It had a lock, just in case they needed to get away from guards, and a servant’s exit. 

Of course Merlin had to find that very same room, right when Arthur needed it. He had walked in, and at first only seen Merlin standing there like an idiot. 

“Merlin!” He had exclaimed in surprise. Just Merlin would have been a minor irritation that he honestly should have expected. Merlin often seemed to be in places where no one expected or wanted him. Then he had seen Elsa. And Elsa’s hand holding… Merlin’s hand? 

Arthur didn’t quite know what to say. He didn’t really know what to think either. The two had dropped their hands now, and were staring at him. Arthur suddenly became aware that his mouth was open, and he closed it before clearing his throat. 

“Merlin,” he said. “Could I speak with you?” Arthur held the door open as Merlin and Elsa walked out, Elsa following the path to see Gaius, and Merlin remaining by Arthur’s side. Arthur dropped the basket in the room to let Gwen know he’d been there, then began to walk. 

Arthur didn’t say a word until they reached his room. Partially to make Merlin nervous, and partially because he still didn’t know what to think. Seeing that he’d walked in on them holding hands in a sideroom and not a hallway, he couldn’t just put it off on coincidence and say that Merlin had helped Queen Elsa up after she had tripped. Or more likely, the other way around. 

Whatever they had been doing, it was deliberate. Why did Merlin always seem to fancy women of higher class than him? First Morgana, now Elsa. 

Arthur decided to ask outright. “What were you thinking?” He’d positioned himself across the table from Merlin, palms pressed against the smooth wood. 

Merlin still stood just inside the room, hands clasped behind him. “What do you mean?” he said. 

Pretending to be oblivious, was he? Did he really think Arthur was that stupid? Arthur lowered his voice. “Do you really think I’m that stupid that I wouldn’t see and understand what the reason behind holding hands is?” 

“Well sometimes sire -” Merlin had this ridiculous grin on his face now, and Arthur would not let it distract him. 

“Whatever brought this on? Was it you? This is the one relationship you could desire that might have worse consequences than you and Morgana!” 

“I didn’t -”

“So it was her? Don’t trust her Merlin, I’ve met nobles that toy with servants and then leave,” Arthur countered. He had indeed met a noble who would stoop so low. Most wouldn’t even take a second glance at a servant, especially not the Prince’s manservant, so he had to admit it wasn’t likely. 

Merlin wasn’t grinning anymore. “Arthur, it isn’t like that.”

“Then tell me what it is like, Merlin, I’ve had enough of my answers being the only reasonable ones.”

“I was walking with her up from the stables when she said she needed to sit down because she wasn’t feeling well.” Merlin rushed. 

“Then why wasn’t she sitting down?” Arthur asked. He had half-hoped before that Merlin would come up with a better excuse, but no. 

“Because, we were just about to leave the room again?” he said. “Arthur, I don’t know, she was upset about something, she almost started crying. I just wanted to help.” 

“So she lured you in as a source of distraction. How is that any better?” 

Merlin shrugged. “I don’t think I was the distraction. She talked about life in Arendelle, and her sister, Arthur. It was interesting.” 

“I don’t care. Just don’t let me catch you with her again, got that?” 

Merlin turned to leave. “I won’t.” Arthur could almost hear the words he thought Merlin must be thinking. ‘Let you catch me.’ Merlin was being an idiot. Arthur threw a wooden bowl at him. Let that serve as a warning. 

Merlin ducked away, and the bowl hit the door, leaving Arthur in solitude. 

0o0o0o0o0o0

Arthur knocked at the door and waited. He had, after some deliberation, decided do go back and enjoy his time with Guinevere. It hadn’t been as relaxing as he had wanted, or dare he say expected, as most of their time was spent talking about Elsa, and yes, Merlin. Mostly, Guinevere had just been worried for Merlin. What punishment might he face, whether it be because he was framed for enchantment as Gwen had been, or if he were to find out Elsa was being dishonest. 

Arthur had assured Gwen that the latter would not occur. He was going to go talk to the young queen himself to make sure of it. Guinevere had beamed at him, and told him what a good friend he was to Merlin. Gwen’s look of pride had momentarily made Arthur forget what exactly he had just promised to do. Now he was destined to be in a very awkward conversation with a girl who would probably deny every accusation. 

Elsa opened the door. “Hello, Arthur. I thought you might stop by,” she said as she let him in. Elsa was still in her riding clothes, even though she had been given enough time to change out of them. Her room was tidy - tidier than Arthur’s was, that was for sure, but then again, she’d only been living there for a few days. 

“I hope I haven’t caused any problems for you,” Elsa said to him. She had taken a seat at her own small table, and seemed to be waiting for Arthur to join her. He pulled out the seat and sat down before answering. 

“I hope so too.” Arthur was tempted to yell at her, but Elsa still looked so… so docile when she obviously wasn’t. Somewhere under there, she must have had some urge to rebel. “I thought you should know that I won’t tolerate any deliberate heartbreak that could occur with him. Merlin, I mean. It would affect his work, but frankly, I’m more concerned about this because not only is he my servant, but he is almost a friend to me.” There. Gwen would be proud of that. Well, she would probably have told him to drop the “almost” and just leave it as “friend,” but in front of Elsa, that was definitely not an option. 

“I wouldn’t even dream of it,” Elsa said solemnly. 

Arthur pulled his arms off of the table as he straightened. “Good. Because it will not be tolerated here, with Merlin, or anyone else working here.” 

Elsa nodded. She smoothed out the folds in her clothes and pursed her lips. She had something else to say, Arthur could see it. So he waited. 

“In Arendelle we don’t hold such strict separation between nobles and commoners,” she began. “We try to treat each other equally, even those that work for us. It’s not unheard of for people of the noble class to marry someone of a lower status, although it’s rare. I guess I’d forgotten that it isn’t the same here. Nobles aren’t even allowed to be friends with the working class, as evident by your ‘almost.’”

Arthur thought he should probably look disgusted or confused by this revelation, if he were to go by his father’s standards. But Arthur wasn’t his father. Isn’t that something he had tried to prove, time and time again? If Elsa’s words were true, that meant that there was hope for him and Guinevere, didn’t it. Elsa had even caught on that Arthur’s reluctance to call Merlin his friend was not due to how he felt about Merlin, but due to social norms in his home. 

After his father… no, he wouldn’t think of it. There was so much he wanted to do when he became king, but the cost. The cost of losing his father was not one he wanted to think of. 

“I talked with your father earlier today,” Elsa said. Arthur tried to focus on her words and not on the dreams he now had for the future. “The King called to have my official seal checked by your librarian. When that was over, he proposed that you and I marry if we got along well and I was unable to reclaim Arendelle. He said that you refused to marry not for love, but marrying me wouldn’t be an alliance with anyone. I took that to mean ‘at least I’m royally born.’”

“I hope you don’t think it rude of me to refuse you already?” Arthur asked. He didn’t think she would mind, especially if she really did have feelings for Merlin. She had only known both of them for a few days now, and Arthur doubted that after a marriage arrangement had gone so badly for her sister, that Elsa would be eager to promise herself to someone else. 

Elsa’s eyes twinkled in the light of the setting sun shining through the window. “No. I thought so before, and I know so now. You’ve already found someone. I could tell by the look you had in your eyes when I spoke of Arendelle. Whoever she is, she isn’t someone your father would approve of, is she?” 

“You’re very intuitive, Lady Elsa.” 

“Thank you.” 

The two made to stand up at the exact same time. 

“I’d best be going then,” Arthur said. 

“See you tomorrow, Prince Arthur.” 

“I hope you’re ready to train with a sword,” he warned. 

“I hope you’re ready to face the best student you’ve ever had!” she teased back. 

Arthur laughed. Elsa wasn’t so bad, really. She reminded him of Morgana in some ways. The Morgana he’d had before the year she was missing. Arthur had no idea what that witch, Morgause, had done to her during that year, but he could see the changes. This Morgana was much less trusting, and less friendly somehow. They didn’t laugh so much together anymore. In an odd way, the arrival of Elsa had been like the true return of the girl he had once considered as close as a sister.


	10. Understanding || Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa, Kristoff, and Merlin talk.

“Deciding whether or not to trust a person is like deciding whether or not to climb a tree because you might get a wonderful view from the highest branch or you might simply get covered in sap and for this reason many people choose to spend their time alone and indoors where it is harder to get a splinter.”   
― Lemony Snicket, The Penultimate Peril

 

Elsa had been awake hours earlier than she should have been. This on its own was no cause for concern. When Anna’s memories had been taken, Elsa had started the habit of waking up early anyway as a sort of remembrance. “The sky’s awake, so I’m awake” seemed not to be true for Anna anymore, who, as Elsa had heard, now liked to wake up long after the sun had risen.

What did concern Elsa was the ice she had found creeping up the bed’s wooden headboard when she had woken up. Her stomach seemed to be trying to learn trapeze, and there was only one thing that could have caused it. Well, two really. Both were connected to Merlin. 

The first was the fact that Merlin now knew she had magic. The one thing she had been supposed to hide. He said he knew Emrys, but did he really? Elsa had thought it over, and realized it did make sense. What better spy for Emrys to have? Was there any other position in the castle as close to the Prince as his manservant? Elsa had even debated the idea that Merlin was Emrys, but quickly turned it down. Emrys being a kindhearted young man with such a sense of humor just seemed too different, somehow. She hadn’t told Kristoff any of her thoughts, or even that Merlin knew anything yet. She hadn’t seen him yet that day, and she felt it would be impolite to wake him up so early just to hear her speculations. 

The second thing that was making her anxious was the conversation that she’d had with Arthur the previous evening. Elsa might have stretched her words a little bit. Arendelle had more relaxed social statuses than Camelot, but the heir to the throne would still have been expected to marry someone that would benefit the kingdom, not just themselves as an individual. Arthur need not know that, though, not when she didn’t have any other good cover up story for her connection with Merlin. That’s the only reason. A story to fit what Arthur saw. A story that would keep him from asking too many questions. 

Hours after Elsa had woken, the room was entered by Morgana’s maid. Morgana herself had asked Elsa if she wanted arrangements for Elsa to have her own servants, but Elsa had refused. She found that being in solitude was what she was comfortable with. She was capable of getting a bath ready and ordering her belongings. The only things she did agree to let Guinevere and Merlin do was bring food and carry laundry. 

That morning, Guinevere seemed to have just stopped by to see if Elsa needed anything, but when the Queen responded that she didn’t, the serving girl didn’t leave. Elsa had a brief moment of panic when she thought that, maybe, she hadn’t quite covered up the patches of ice, and the servant had spotted them, but before Elsa could figure out a discrete way to check, Guinevere spoke. 

“I just wanted to say,” Guinevere hesitated again. “I just wanted to say that Merlin is one of my closest friends. And - and I hope it works out with the both of you.” 

Elsa was taken aback. How many people knew about what had happened? Would she be getting messages like this for the rest of her stay in Camelot? What exactly had she gotten herself - and Merlin - into? They weren’t really together at all! They’d only met less than a week ago! Why was everyone so eager to rush into relationships? 

“Thank you Guinevere,” Elsa told her anyway. 

“It’s Gwen,” the girl said. 

Elsa smiled. “Thank you, Gwen. If you wouldn’t mind giving me a warning… how many other people know about this exactly?” 

Gwen looked surprised, and then she blushed. “Oh, no I didn’t mean that people knew! Arthur told me. We haven’t told anyone, we wouldn’t want anything to happen to Merlin.”

Arthur had told a serving girl? It took a few seconds for Elsa to process. This was her, the girl Arthur had been thinking of during their conversation yesterday. Elsa relaxed. For a moment there she had visions of all the servants and townspeople spreading this gossip all over town, when it was actually only Arthur and Gwen. 

“That’s a relief,” she told Gwen. 

Gwen bent into a miniature curtsy, and smiled before she left Elsa on her own again. Elsa almost felt sorry that the relationship was fake. From this point on, any friendship she would have with Arthur and Gwen would be built partially on lies. 

She sighed. It couldn’t be helped. 

On the bright side, if it was late enough for Gwen to come in to Elsa’s rooms, it was certainly not too early for Elsa to go to Kristoff’s. 

Elsa slipped into a casual, but still overly fancy in her opinion, day dress, and walked down the hall to the room in which Kristoff was staying. 

“Elsa!” Kristoff exclaimed when he opened the door. Elsa wanted to laugh. The expression on his face was almost comical. Then she saw what he had seen. A trail of icy footprints were just fading from where she had walked down the hall, and the sleeves and skirts of Elsa’s dress were dusted with Ice. 

“Get in here, quickly,” Kristoff ushered her inside and watched out the door for a few seconds to make sure the spots of ice faded. “What happened? I was just about to go find you, you shouldn’t have walked all this way like this.” 

“Kristoff, calm down,” Elsa found herself saying. “No one saw, I didn’t even see until I got here. I guess I had so much else on my mind that I forgot to be careful.” 

Kristoff frowned. “You didn’t… notice?” he said slowly. 

“No!”

“Explain.” 

Elsa did so. She explained about Merlin knowing Emrys, their accidental cover story that Arthur and Gwen now believed, and about the ice. Kristoff didn’t looked as shocked or irritated as Elsa had suspected he might be. He just looked resigned on the matter. It was what it was, he couldn’t go back and change it. Elsa took this to mean that Kristoff had decided to focus on what to do next instead of what had been done. 

“We need to get more information on Merlin,” Kristoff said. “He knows too much about us now, we need something on him that can make sure he won’t talk.” 

“What if there isn’t anything?” Elsa asked. 

Kristoff shrugged. “Then we just hope he’s the honest type.”

0o0o0o0o0

After sword training, Elsa didn’t retreat to her room like she had on days previous. She and Kristoff took their horses and traveled down one of the riding trails Arthur had shown her the day before. It was well worn from years of use, and patches were still somewhat muddy from the rain two nights before. 

“You told him to come, didn’t you?” Kristoff asked. The castle was just disappearing through the curtain of tree branches, meaning no one would see them without coming down this path. 

“He said he would be there. I only talked to him for a minute before training though.” 

Merlin hadn’t stayed around to watch them sword fight. Arthur had given him some other thing to do, and the servant hadn’t returned afterwards. 

In about half an hour, the two arrived in the clearing Merlin had suggested. They had needed to veer off of the path for the last ten minutes, but Elsa supposed that was necessary if they wanted privacy. 

“Are you sure we should have come here?” Kristoff asked, when at two minutes of standing in the clearing, no one showed themselves. 

“I’m sure you won’t regret coming,” Merlin said, coming out from the bushes on foot. 

Kristoff’s hand hovered over the hilt of the sword in his belt, and he walked to stand between his Queen and the servant. 

“You’re the one who insisted on us meeting as a group somewhere, Kristoff.” Merlin didn’t stop his approach from halfway across the clearing. “No need to draw a sword on me.”. A couple feet from them he stopped and sat down on a large granite boulder laying in the grass. “So what are we here to talk about, Kristoff?” 

Kristoff krept forwards to sit on a stone across from Merlin, watching the other man as he slowly sat down, as if he expected Merlin to launch out at him or place a blade on his seat as Kristoff sat. Elsa sat down on the stone between the two, making their group into a triangle. 

“I want to know,” Kristoff said to Merlin, “How keeping our secret benefits you.” 

“How would it benefit me to tell anyone?” Merlin responded. “I’m a servant - Uther has no reason to believe a word I say. If, by chance, he took me seriously, all I would have gained is another chance to see someone burned alive.” 

“You don’t seem to see magic as an enemy either,” Kristoff reasoned. “You’ve kept Emrys a secret. How would it be too much for you to take us to him?” 

“Emrys does not wish to reveal himself to you, just yet. If you have anything to say to him, you can tell me.”

Kristoff and Merlin had some kind of stare-down to which Kristoff relented. Elsa could see all the places where his concern lay, after all, they were her fears as well as his. But at the moment, she didn’t think that angering Emry’s messenger would do them any good. 

“When we left Arendelle, we stopped by a group of druid-like people,” Elsa said. The boys turned away from each other to look at her. Elsa couldn’t help but notice that both of them, although not quite friendly with each other, seemed to trust her. She continued, trying to keep their attention off of each other. “They told us that there had been a prophecy made, years ago. One that said that the true ruler of Arendelle would rise with the help of Emrys and the Once and Future King.” No need to mention the ruler with the frozen heart. That would have her pointed out as a villain almost immediately. “So, we made our way here. We know that Arthur is The Once and Future King, but if we can’t find Emrys, we don’t know how to get started.” There was so much Elsa wanted to ask the famed sorcerer. If anyone could help her with controlling her own magic, it would be him, wouldn’t it? 

“I’d encourage you not to worry about it too much, if you can get your mind off it,” Merlin said. “Destinies are troublesome things, and will act themselves out, whether they are forced to or not. Emrys will take an interest in this, but first I - he has to know why you should rule Arendelle. How were you really driven out?” 

Kristoff looked like he was about to protest, but Elsa raised a hand, and he quieted. “Of course.” This time, she began with her sister again, but not just random silly stories, but with the morning everything had changed. The morning Anna had almost died, thanks to Elsa. She told of her imprisonment in her room, necessary to protect everyone outside of it from herself. She talked about her gloves, about her parents’ deaths, about the coronation party where everything had gone wrong, about her ice castle, and about Hans showing his true colors. 

It took a while. Sometimes Kristoff broke in to tell things from his and Anna’s side of the story, some of which Elsa hadn’t known about. Merlin listened quietly all the while. How would he ever remember all of this to share with Emrys? When Kristoff and Elsa were finished, they waited for Merlin’s response. 

“Can I see?” he asked. 

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a glance. 

“You mean,” Elsa wasn’t sure she had understood correctly, “You want to see magic?” 

Merlin nodded. 

“You’re not afraid?” 

“I’ve seen Emrys.” 

That was a good point. If Emrys was as powerful as they said, Elsa’s magic would me nothing in comparison. Elsa took a deep breath. She realized that this would be the first time she would be deliberately using her powers since she had freed herself from the prison in Arendelle. It felt good. She could let herself feel the power waiting below without feeling afraid of letting it out a little. She didn’t have to think about it, she just let it go, and the ice would follow her instructions with ease. 

Elsa forgot to worry about Merlin’s response as she created the ice cottage. It wasn’t as grand as her castle, and it was made of ice that would melt easily, but she enjoyed making it all the same. She challenged herself, and made a path of ice stones to the cottage gate, and a garden of frozen wildflowers popping out on either side. 

Elsa stopped. She was getting carried away. She hastily trapped her magic back inside, and scanned the edges of the clearing for someone, anyone who might have seen her. There was only Merlin and Kristoff, Kristoff following the servant who had all too eagerly stepped through the front door of the small house. 

“This is amazing,” Merlin said in awe. 

“This is nothing compared to my castle. And it’s a bit lacking in refreshments, but,” Elsa held out a freshly made snow cone. It didn’t have flavor of course, but Merlin laughed and took it, his hands brushing hers as he did so. Elsa flinched at their warmth, and expected to see Merlin’s hands start to turn to ice, but they didn't. 

“I think,” he said, taking a bite out of the snowcone, “That your biggest problem is still your emotions.”

Elsa pretended not to notice that Kristoff had nodded in agreement. They were probably right, but how could she prevent herself from feeling? She had grown up trying to conceal and not feel, and it never worked. And although it had never worked, she had pressed on with concealing her feelings. It was the only thing that seemed to create a dent in her lack of control. It was the only thing that made her father look at her with anything akin to pride. 

Merlin took Elsa’s hands and turned them palms up, so that she was looking directly at them. 

“What do you see here?” he asked. 

“I don’t -”

“A weapon? A tool? A curse, perhaps? Something to be afraid of?” 

Elsa said nothing. She couldn’t see where this was going. 

“We need to change that. You see yourself as cursed and something to fear.” He dropped Elsa’s hands, but she kept them up, still staring at the pale lines across her palms as if something had happened to them. 

“Change it how?” Kristoff asked. Elsa had almost forgotten he was there. He still sat in the corner of the cottage on an ice chair by the door. 

“Elsa needs to see her powers as a gift,” Merlin continued, still taking bites of ice. “Yes, Elsa, you need to be able to control your emotions, but not in the way you’ve been trying. Your emotions can be a tool to enforce your magic, to have a different kind of control, but the one feeling that we can’t have is your fear of yourself. As long as you fear your own powers, you won’t get anywhere. So why don’t you start with getting rid of this ‘conceal don’t feel’ mantra?”

Elsa stared at him. Get rid of the coping mechanism she’d been using for years? Sure, it didn’t always work, but sometimes it did. It was what her parents wanted.

Only love can thaw a frozen heart. Love was a feeling, wasn’t it. Wasn’t it proof that Elsa didn’t have to hide herself from all emotion to be in control. Love. Trust? She could trust these two - Kristoff and Merlin - couldn’t she?


	11. Impossibility || Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important quest is started

“Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect.”   
― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

 

“Well?” Uther asked. Gaius had finished his examination of Leon after his miraculous return. It had been over a week since Merlin had first seen Elsa’s magic, and it had been a week of great progress. Elsa now had more control than ever. She and Merlin, sometimes accompanied by Kristoff, regularly returned to the clearing so that she could practice, and by this point, it was obvious that practice was just what she needed. Merlin hoped that she had gone to practice today, even though he had been stuck with chores. It had only been less than a day since Sir Leon had returned alive from a battle that had been thought fatal, and both Arthur and Gaius had wanted Merlin to be nearby. 

“It’s remarkable, Sire. He bears no sign of any kind of wound,” Gaisu said. “He’s in perfect health.” 

“And the cup he spoke of?” Uther probed. 

“From his description, I would say it was the Cup of LIfe.”

Merlin looked at Gaius with surprise. Wouldn’t the cup have been destroyed, or left on the Isle? 

“You are aware of its power, Gaius,” Uther reminded the physician. 

“I am indeed, Sire,” Gaius said. “But the druids are peaceful people. They would only ever use the Cup for good. Sir Leon is surely proof of that. 

“Be that as it may, according to Sir Leon's description, the druids' cave lies within Cenred's kingdom. It is imperative that we get to the Cup before he does.”

Gaius eyed the king warily. “My Lord, druids are secretive by nature. They will have the Cup well hidden. Might it not be wise to leave it where it is?”

Merlin already knew the answer. Nothing involving magic would ever be worth that risk to Uther. It was a threat until is was destroyed, or put “safely” into Camelot’s vaults. 

“I'm not prepared to take that risk,” was indeed Uther’s predictable answer. 

0o0o0o0o0

“I thought the Cup was destroyed with Nimueh when I defeated her on the Isle of the Blessed,” Merlin confessed to Gaius once they had reached their rooms. 

Gaius shook his head. “The Cup cannot be destroyed. Its magic is eternal, unbound by time or place. 

“But why does Uther fear it so much?” A life could only be saved if another was taken, so it wasn’t as if anyone would benefit from raising soldiers to life. Unless they did so by killing the enemies soldiers. There was Leon as well. Whose life had been given for his? There were obviously loopholes in the system. 

“Because the Cup can be used for evil as well as good.”

“I don't understand.” Or he didn’t want to understand. It didn’t quite make sense yet. 

“Many centuries ago, it fell into the possession of a great warlord,” Gaius began. “One night, he gathered his army before him. He took a drop of blood from each and every man and collected it in the Cup. Such was the vessel's power that the soldiers were made immortal where they stood.”

“So they could not be killed.”

Gaius nodded. “The carnage they wrought was beyond all imagining. The King's no fool. He knows that the forces of the Old Religion are rising against him once more. Heaven forbid that the Cup should fall into the hands of Morgause.”

“Or Morgana,” Merlin added. 

“With Such a weapon at their disposal, Camelot would be all but lost.”

0o0o0o0

“You will be ready by sunrise, won't you Merlin?” Arthur asked. Merlin figured he should have expected something to happen, what with everything going on. Everything had been peaceful in Camelot for far too long. 

“If I don't know where we're going, how do I know what to pack? Will it be hot? Will it be cold? Will it be wet? Will it be dry?”

“Don't be such a girl, Merlin. We're not going on holiday.”

“Holiday? What's a holiday?” Merlin couldn’t remember the last time he’d heard that word, which meant his last holiday had been… had he ever taken a holiday since working for Arthur? Merlin grabbed one of Arthur’s capes in order to pack it when Arthur rejected that, too. 

“Not that. Nothing bearing the crest of Camelot. We're going undercover.”

“This is ridiculous. Are you going to tell me where we're going or not?” It would definitely be a not, but it couldn’t hurt to ask. 

“Well, I can tell you it will be dangerous,” Arthur said. 

“Great.” Nothing out of the ordinary there. 

“And I can tell you we will be travelling through bandit infested lands.” 

What lands weren’t infested with bandits was the question. “Terrific. Then where?” Merlin asked aloud. 

“I can't tell you that, Arthur said. 

“You don't know where we're going.”

“No, Merlin. I know where we're going. It's just, I can't tell you, that's all.”

“Right, 'cause if you do, you'll have to kill me, I suppose.”

“Immediately and without hesitation.”

“Great. It'll be a surprise. I love surprises. Who doesn't love a good surprise?”  
0o0o0o0

“We’re going to Cenred’s kingdom, aren’t we?” 

Arthur continued riding at a steady pace and didn’t pause to look at Merlin. “What makes you say that?”

“Er, we're in the Forest of Essetir and we're not stopping.”

“You can think what you like, Merlin.”

“Oh, come on. You might as well tell me.” He already knew. It wasn’t even that difficult a guess. 

“Then I'd have to kill you, I told you that.”

“Go ahead. I mean, I'm probably going to die anyway. Look at what happened to the patrol that came here! Dead, the lot of them!”

“Sir Leon survived.”

“Right, so that gives me, what? A one in forty chance of making it?”

“Rather less, actually. There are only two of us.”

“So I'm not probably going to die, I'm definitely going to die.”

“Always the pessimist, Merlin. Who knows, maybe, just this once, we'll have no trouble.” Merlin wasn’t looking at the prince when it happened. If he had, maybe he would have been able to stop the dart that stuck in Arthur’s neck. 

Instead, he responded with words. “Maybe you're right. If past experience is anything to go by.”  
Then Merlin slipped sideways as a tranquiliser hit him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is sort of filler - and it's a day late!! I'm sick right now, and slept a lot yesterday and totally forgot I should post this. The next chapter is back with Hans, then a chapter from his sister's pov, then back to Elsa


	12. Living || Hans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hans departs on his journey that will eventually take him to Camelot.

“Just because something isn't a lie does not mean that it isn't deceptive. A liar knows that he is a liar, but one who speaks mere portions of truth in order to deceive is a craftsman of destruction.”   
― Criss Jami

 

 

“And don’t change anything while I’m gone,” Hans repeated. It was several days after Hans’ wedding to Anna, and he was now king of Arendelle. Anna was also queen, but that didn’t matter much, seeing as she now believed his every word due to Morgause’s potion. 

“You have such little faith in me,” Liesel laughed. Liesel, Hans’ only younger sibling, had arrived just in time to be present at the wedding. She would be in charge of Arendelle while Hans was gone. Hans wasn’t expecting her to have to do anything of course, but appearances had to be kept up, which meant the castle could not be left without a presiding royal. 

There were many reasons that Liesel was Hans’ choice to succeed the throne. Liesel was fair, and would be a just ruler. She wasn’t gullible, nor was she particularly ambitious. She did what had to be done, and she did it efficiently. The most important reason Hans liked Liesel more than his brothers (aside from the fact that she wasn’t ahead of him in line for the throne) was that she was kind. 

In other words, she would have despised the fact that he had basically drugged his wife to get what he wanted. Hans trusted Liesel, but not with the real reason he was leaving Arendelle. She had been told the same story as everyone else: Hans was leaving to find a permanent cure for Anna’s enchantment. The treatment Anna was currently taking, Hans had told the dignitaries, was made from a rare herb, which needed to be taken daily, and would soon run out. They had to leave in search of something more permanent. 

Hans double checked his horse’s saddle, and then pulled himself up using the stirrup, but before he could move forwards, the reigns were yanked from his hands. 

“Liesel,” Hans growled, but without any true anger. He felt the odd urge to laugh, as he often did around his sister. 

Liesel grinned up at him from beside the horse. Her auburn hair drifted loosely around her shoulders. Her hair was cut shorter than most women of court, meaning that when it wasn’t tied up, it seemed to make her look younger than she was. At 21 years of age, Leisel was the same age as Elsa, but looked to still be in her mid-teens. Hans had learned early in life however, that Liesel was not to be underestimated, no matter how old she was. 

“Be safe,” she told him. 

“I will,” he said, trying not to think about Morgause. He wasn’t sure traveling with her would ever fall under the category of “safe.” 

Hans turned his horse away to join the small convoy of soldiers he had trusted to come along with him. Anna was already there. She sat atop her own mount with poise, but not with interest or exuberance. Her eyes looked blank and she stroked the mane of her horse repetitively, ignoring the looks from the soldiers. 

“Ready, my love?” Hans placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Anna turned to look at him. “Whatever you think is best.” 

0o0o0   
“Which way was the Prince heading?” Morgause asked. It was only a couple hours into Hans’ stay in Cenred’s kingdom, and things already seemed to be going wrong. 

“For the Forest of Essetir, My Lady,” the rider mumbled. 

“Send word to the scouts in the area,” Cenred ordered. “They must be prepared.”

“Yes, Sire.” The rider dipped his head and exited the room. 

“Can your scouts be relied upon?” Morgause said the very words Hans had been thinking. 

“Of course,” Cenred said, unconcerned. “I hand picked them myself.”

He spoke like a man too used to being the most powerful in the room. Hans guessed that Cenred wouldn’t last long if this was how he acted around Morgause. He could, of course, use his voice to magically pressure Cenred into being more polite, but he had no reason to. He had already used his voice to get his army. And while Morgause’s anger lie with Cenred, Hans didn’t have to worry about himself. 

Morgause took a step nearer to Cenred’s throne “Why does that not reassure me?”

 

“Do not concern yourself, My Lady. The Cup of Life will soon be in our hands, and when it is, Camelot will be ours.” 

“You forget yourself, Cenred,” Hans stepped in. “It is the Lady Morgana that will take the throne. Not one of us.” 

“I make no claim upon the throne, only the spoils of victory,” Cenred conceded. 

 

“You will get what you deserve, Cenred,” Morgause agreed. “I can assure you of that.”

And what he deserved would be a death not so cruel as Uther’s. 

0o0o0  
“So. You seek the cup of life?” 

Both Hans and Morgause froze when they heard the voice. 

Sure enough, a chiming, child-like laugh arrived only seconds later. “Of course, I already knew you would, but it is a good conversation starter, isn’t it?” 

Hans turned slowly, seeing Morgause do the same in his peripheral vision. There in the doorway stood the one who had introduced them: Hero. She was cloaked in deep blue this time, her hair a shocking gold, contrasting with her russet brown skin and dark eyes. Hans didn’t know how she did it so easily, as she never seemed drained after doing so, but Hero had appeared as a completely different woman each time they had met. His only ways of identifying her were her clear voice, glinting laughter, and the large black dog that was always by her side. 

“Don’t look so shocked, surely you knew I would come check on you at some point,” Hero said. She smiled as if the three were the closest of friends. “Morgause, dear, you’re doing marvelously. Would you leave Hans and I for a moment please? Go back to… whatever it was you were doing.” 

Morgause dipped her head before turning to walk out. 

Hans smoothed the ties in his shirt and brushed a hand over his head without thinking. He noticed that his knees were locked and quickly loosened them. It wouldn’t due to faint now (or ever, but especially now). 

“Is there something I can do for you, Hero?” he asked when she said nothing. In the beginning, Hans had called Hero by a title. ‘Your highness,’ or, ‘my lady,’ but Hero had dismissed this in favor of her name being her title. 

“No.” 

Goosebumps rose on Hans’ arms and legs. There was nothing he could do. He would be killed now, surely. 

“I was hoping I could do something for you.” 

What? The words came as such a surprise, Hans didn’t know how to respond to them. 

“You and I,” Hero said, taking a step closer to him, “we’re not so different. I can help you expand your powers.” 

“What would you know about my powers?” Hans felt each word exit his lips. He was constantly aware of Hero’s deep brown eyes staring unblinkingly into his own. Everything in his mind was urging him to flee, to get away now, but he would not step back. He would not show Hero how afraid she made him feel. 

Hero smiled. “I know everything. Most importantly, I know that you’ve only touched the tip of your potential, Hans. Will you accept my help?” 

Hans didn’t know what would happen if he said no, but he didn’t think he’d like to find out. “Of course.” 

“Good,” she said. “There are three things you need to work on. First, you need to improve your skills at reading people and acting on what you’ve read. That way you can create strong allies without the use of excess magic by bending another person’s truth to match your own. Second, you need to work on outright demands. You can’t always manipulate people to act for you. Sometimes you might need to be strong enough to command someone to stop or start an action even if they don’t want to. Thirdly, you haven’t even tried other spells that don’t use your voice. What about lighting fires and moving objects? These are things you could do, but you don’t. These are things I can teach you.” 

Hans didn’t know what had happened to the fear he had been feeling moments before, but now, he felt like he could destroy an entire army with his enthusiasm. His shoulders relaxed and his hands unclenched. He smiled. 

“Then what are we waiting for, Hero?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty close to the end of my prewritten chapters, so updates will drop to once a week (Monday) instead of Monday and Friday.


	13. Disguised || Liesel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hero watches over her plan.

_ “If you spend your whole life pretending to be good, then you are indistinguishable from a good person. Relentless hypocrisy eventually becomes the truth.”  _

-Orson Scott Card,  _ Ender in Exile _

 

 

 

Liesel stood leaning on the stable gate and looked out into the forest that her brother had disappeared into days previously. She knew fully that Anna wouldn’t be finding a cure on their journey,  _ and _ that Hans never intended to. She had seen it with her own eyes. 

 

She didn’t hate Hans for what he was doing, nor did she truly pitty Anna. There was no time to stop and feel pity. Or was there? Liesel regarded the question cautiously as she walked back into the castle. The footsteps of her guard clanked noisily against the stone floor, at first disrupting her thoughts, but as she got used to it, creating a rhythm that Liesel didn’t quite hate. 

 

Hans was gone. 

 

Thud. 

 

Anna was enchanted, though not by her sister.

 

Thud. 

 

Liesel should feel sorry for her. 

 

Thud. 

 

“You can leave me here,” she said, reaching the door to her temporary quarters.

 

The guard stepped to the side, letting her go in alone, but not willing to leave her undefended. 

 

Liesel went in, rolling her eyes. She could defend herself, thanks. Not that anyone else knew that. 

 

The room she had been given was a large one. Larger than the one she had at home, even. Back on the islands, Liesel had so many siblings that, as the youngest, she had been pushed into a smaller bedroom. This suited Liesel perfectly well. She didn't need much space, and when you didn’t have a large room, people tended to be less suspicious of her hiding anything. When guards had to do a search of the palace, they spent more time searching every nook and cranny in her older siblings’ rooms than in Liesel’s.  

 

After all, what could innocent little Liesel ever be hiding? 

 

As a girl, she was already looked over, but a girl as kind and sweet as she was could get anything done for her. 

 

No one knew about the almost-invisible drawers under her bed that hid everything non-living she had ever treasured. She hadn’t brought all of them with her, of course, but enough to get by on. 

 

Liesel stepped to the dresser upon which lay a bowl filled with water. It looked a little odd, a shallow dish made of a coppery looking metal, but could pass for a bowl to wash her face in. Liesel touched the edge of the dish with one finger. The water barely moved. 

 

“ _ Betæcan mec Hans _ ,” she whispered. Her eyes shone gold for only a second before she was granted her wish.

 

The image that appeared in the water showed that Hans had taken her advice. He was practicing placing orders on guards, to varying degrees of success. Funny how all Liesel had to do was change her physical appearance to get people to listen to her. 

 

Okay, so that wasn’t all she had done. She had done so much more than that. But still, the irony of Hans fearing her in one identity, and loving her in this one… it amazed her. Hans wasn’t stupid. He should have been able to make the connection by now. After all, he had been the first to call Liesel his hero. 

 

Liesel pushed the now clear bowl of water to the back of the dresser, and left her room. She said nothing as the guard followed her through the palace halls and out the front gate to the fountain. Liesel hadn’t been there when Elsa had frozen everything, but she had watched from a distance, using her scrying dish to see when she should step in. And now she sat where Elsa had revealed her power. The stone of the fountain was cool, and Liesel found herself sitting on its edge, touching the water with the tips of her fingers. 

 

She almost wished that she had been given Elsa’s powers. To have the gift of ice speech would have been amazing. 

 

Liesel had taken to calling different branches of magic different ways of speaking after she had read  _ The Languages We Have Lost _ , a book she had discovered in ruins written by a foreign queen, Anidori-Kiladra Talianna Isilee. The book had spoken of a time when humans could speak the languages of all animals and nature. Languages that now were understood by a select few. 

 

Elsa had the most distinctive power Liesel had ever heard of occuring in her time, not seeming to have magic in any other area but the language of ice and snow. Others had combined gifts. Liesel guessed Morgause could speak with the wind, if only she would put in a little bit of thought. Morgause never had though, favoring spells that cursed and killed over even her dreams of the future. 

 

Morgana was a large unknown to Liesel. She hadn’t been concerned with Morgause’s sister until recently, when it looked like she really would be a part of this war. From what Liesel had seen, Morgana had the same gifts as Morgause, and possibly the potential to become even more powerful with enough time. 

 

Hans, of course, had the gift of people speaking. Speaking so utterly convincingly that only the strong-willed and those who knew what he was doing could resist his words. 

 

Liesel guessed that she had a gift in people speaking as well, though it was a different version than what her brother had. She could make people feel afraid, happy, sad, overly confident, or downright furious, even when they had no reason to be. And when she was with her dog, Salu, those powers seemed to be amplified tenfold. 

 

This was how she had kept Morgause from attacking her. Otherwise, Liesel wouldn’t have stood a chance against someone as strong as she was. But fear was just as good as a powerful weapon in some ways. 

 

So was calm. Liesel smiled at one of the passing townspeople. No one would ever suspect someone they trusted with their life, and when you could manipulate emotions with a single thought, people tended to trust you very quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The magic "languages" are from the Books of Bayern series by Shannon Hale (The Goose Girl, Enna Burning...). You don't need to have read these books to understand, and it won't be mentioned explicitly after this chapter.


	14. Champion || Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cup of Life is found - and lost. Elsa makes an interesting discovery about Merlin.

#  Champion || Elsa

“While one may encounter many defeats, one must not be defeated.”    
― Maya Angelou

 

“Do we go in?” Elsa asked. 

 

“Absolutely not,” Kristoff whispered. “We’re in enough danger already.” 

 

The two had spent a few hours in Camelot before they had decided (more like Elsa decided and Kristoff reluctantly followed) to go after Arthur and Merlin on whatever mission they had been charged with. 

 

It was a good thing they had, too, Elsa thought. It had taken a while, but they had tracked the two to a point at which there seemed to have been an ambush, and from there, followed the tracks of the enemy to their fortress. Elsa’s right hand wrapped firmly around the hilt of the sword at her waist. No, she wasn’t a great fighter yet, but with surprise on their side, maybe she and Kristoff could sneak in and sneak back out with minimal fighting. 

 

Kristoff sat next to her looking irritated. 

 

“I told you, we should just go back to Camelot. We can tell Uther what we’ve seen, and knights can be sent out.” 

 

Elsa shook her head. “What about whatever mission they’re on. What if the knights are too late? We have to try something.” She didn’t mention the other thing holding her back - Uther might trust her now, but would he still treat her as well as he had if he found out that she had tried to find out his secrets?

 

Without warning, a chorus of muffled yells came from inside the fortress. 

 

Elsa and Kristoff exchanged a look. 

 

“A good sign, or a bad one, do you think?” 

 

Kristoff didn’t answer, his gaze completely focused on the entrance to the shelter. 

 

Elsa thought about suggesting they split up. There were surely multiple exits to this place, and having both of them at one might not have been the best idea in terms of strategy, but she knew that Kristoff would only follow her if she started to move. He was loyal, Elsa would give him that. 

 

It turned out that they were at the right exit, though. A minute or two after the yells, Arthur, Merlin, and another man burst out of the doorway and didn’t stop running to look around. Arthur, who was ahead of the other two, waved his hand to point out a direction, and the other two followed. 

 

“Go,” Elsa whispered. “Carefully.” 

 

Now that no rescue was needed, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to reveal her presence to the prince and his servant. They probably wouldn’t appreciate having been followed, and she didn’t know what to think of the company they had brought with them in their escape. 

 

“Well, that's somewhere I'll not be in a hurry to see again,” said the stranger once they had returned to a walking pace. Elsa couldn’t see his face from where she and Kristoff crept, but he didn’t look to be a noble or someone Arthur would normally associate with. He might then be a friend of Merlin’s or someone they allied with after their capture. 

 

“Best stay out of trouble, then,” said Arthur.

 

“I could say the same to you,” said the stranger.

 

“You could do,” Merlin said, “but I wouldn't have any idea what you're talking about.”

 

“Oh, come on. You must have done something to end up in a hole like that.”

 

“Actually, we're on a quest,” said Arthur. 

 

If Elsa could have focused her hearing any more, she would have, but she didn’t need more focus to hear Merlin’s declaration.

 

“We're looking for the Cup of Life.”

 

Arthur smacked the back of Merlin’s head, and it was lucky for Elsa that Merlin’s “Ow, What?” covered the sound of her tripping over a branch. 

 

She didn’t know what this cup was, not really, but if it was anything like the stories she had heard of when she was a child, it could be a miraculous find. A cup that could heal any disease or injury, and grant someone immortality might help her. She didn’t see how it would help with her current plans, but she knew that she couldn’t let Hans hear of its existence.

 

“What part of the word "secret" did you not understand?”

 

“It...Gwaine,” Merlin looked back between the others in protest. 

 

So, this Gwaine was someone Merlin trusted at least, even if Arthur didn’t.

 

“Gentlemen. Gentlemen,” Gwaine interrupted, “It seems whatever it is that you're after, you could use a little help.” 

Elsa was surprised when Arthur didn’t put up much of a fight. He only sighed and kept walking forwards. 

 

“Where exactly are we headed?” Gwaine asked. 

 

Arthur said nothing, but Merlin moved to walk closer to Gwaine, and presumably (Elsa wasn’t able to see clearly) explained more of the quest to Gwaine. 

 

As they kept walking, it got harder and harder to stay close to the three men without being spotted. The trees thinned out, and bushes to hide behind became scarce. It was impossible to be close enough to hear what they were saying, and at some points, Elsa and Kristoff fell back enough that they had to resort to tracking to catch back up again. 

 

“So according to Merlin here, if you tell me where this Cup is, you have to kill me,” they heard at one of the points where they could get closer. 

 

“That's correct,” Arthur agreed.

 

“You may as well tell me, then. I mean, let's be honest, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to.”

 

“Yeah? Try me.”

 

“I already did. Back in the arena. I had you banged to rights, did I not?”

 

“That was just a game.”

 

“Oh, a game, right. I won that game, did I not?”

 

“No, you didn't. One more minute —”

 

“— Oh, you flat —”

 

“One more minute and you both would've been dead. Neither of you won. Your plan was a half-baked disaster, and if it was not for that fire we would all be pushing up daisies.”

 

Too invested in hearing their words, Elsa had stopped concentrating on where her feet landed. She wasn’t normally clumsy - that was more Merlin and Anna’s talent than hers - but the long-distance walking had gotten to her. 

 

She fell, and Kristoff wasn’t close enough to stop her. 

 

“Out where we can see you, now,” Arthur ordered. 

 

Elsa scrambled up and looked frantically around for Kristoff. 

 

Kristoff shrugged his shoulders, an obvious “ _ not much else we can do now. _ ” Or perhaps it was an “ _ I told you so. _ ” 

 

She stepped out from behind a tree, arms hung at her side. Kristoff did the same. 

 

Gwaine wore an expression of curious surprise when he realized that it wasn’t a bandit or mercenary, but a Woman. His hand was still wrapped around the hilt of his sword, but he visibly relaxed and smiled at her “And what might —”

 

“Elsa.” Arthur still held her at swordpoint. His face was grim, his eyes held nothing positive, only suspicion and irritation. “You followed us. Why?” 

 

Gwaine wasn’t concerned with the fact that Arthur and Elsa already knew each other, but he had looked to Merlin to see how his friend had reacted. 

 

Merlin didn’t look surprised to see them there, which made Elsa wonder if, perhaps, they hadn’t gone as unnoticed as they had thought. 

 

“ _ Why? _ ” Arthur asked again. 

 

Elsa desperately searched the scene around them for something that would trigger a useful response, but nothing came. 

 

“I just thought I could help,” she told him. 

 

“Without asking if we needed it?” Arthur asked. “Did you even know what this quest was for? Has spying on Camelot been your plan this whole time?” He took a threatening step forward and Elsa was pushed backwards as Kristoff stepped between them. 

 

“Arthur,” Merlin said, “I don’t think she would mean any harm here.” 

 

“And I’m sure you’ll understand,  _ Merlin _ , that I don’t think your opinion on this matter is completely unbiased.” 

 

Seconds ticked away with Arthur standing offensively while Kristoff blocked his path to reach Elsa. 

 

Finally, Arthur lowered his sword. 

 

“Go back now, and I won’t say a word to my father about this.” 

 

“I came to help,” Elsa insisted, pushing past Kristoff. “And that’s what I intend to do.” 

 

“Yes, because I definitely need the help of another person who can’t use a sword or do anything useful.” 

 

It wasn’t anything Elsa didn’t know, but it still felt like a punch. _ A person who can’t do anything useful. _ Was that really all she was? 

 

_ You are a queen. You may not be the best fighter, but you have your brain. And, _ she added as an afterthought, you have your magic. _ That you can, and will, use to help people _ . 

 

“You never know how another person or two could help. If you hadn’t been able to escape earlier, Kristoff and I would have found a way to get you out.” 

 

Arthur nodded but didn’t smile. “Alright. But you stay back when we go in to get,” he hesitated, "When we reach our destination.” 

 

Elsa didn’t see the point in telling him that they had already heard about the cup, but she agreed to stay away while they collected it. “Of course.” 

 

The rest of their journey passed with relative uneventfulness. Arthur kept his serious attitude, his face resembling that of someone who was preparing for battle. After the first few minutes of travel, Merlin had stopped glancing her way and stared ahead as he walked, looking as if he were seeing much more than just the trees. 

 

Gwaine was the only one who had attempted to start up any conversation. Kristoff had made it his duty to fill the space between Gwaine and Elsa, as well as to block any questions her way. Even so, Elsa looked back a few times to see Gwaine watching her. She was startled when he didn’t look away or act embarrassed when she noticed. 

 

One time he even winked. Elsa quickly turned her head away from him as she felt the familiar chill rise to her cheeks. She was glad of her inability to blush, or she was sure her face would have turned a very noticeable shade of red. 

 

0o0o0

 

Kristoff sat leaning against a broad tree as they waited for their companions to return from the cave. Elsa was still on her feet, poking at a fallen branch with the toe of her boot. She wasn’t sure how long she should expect to wait. She probably should sit down and rest - they had been walking for quite some time. 

 

Less than a minute after she had finally sat down, the three men returned. 

 

“Hard work this quest business,” Gwaine said. 

 

“Trust me, it's a great deed we did here today,” Arthur assured them.

 

Merlin didn’t look convinced. If anything, he looked more nervous than when they had entered the cave. “Are you sure the Cup wasn't safer with the druids?”

 

“They can't be trusted, Merlin. No one can. The only safe place for the Cup is the vaults of Camelot.” 

 

“Yeah, but we have to get it there first.”

 

Knowing that Merlin didn’t have the same hatred of magic that most of Camelot’s residents did, Elsa could see what Arthur didn’t. She could see the trust that Merlin had in the druids - and how that compared to the mistrust he had in their own ability to protect the Cup. 

 

Merlin’s nerves wore off on her too. Each twig that snapped under one of their feet conjured soldiers in the corner of her eye. She wasn’t the only one on edge either. Gwaine and Kristoff had abandoned their surveillance of each other in favor of scouring the landscape. 

 

Arthur’s voice was the first to breach the quiet. “We're approaching the border of Cenred's lands. Beyond the forest lies Camelot.” 

 

“And food and water and a nice hot bath,” Gwaine added. 

 

Arthur stopped them all with “Quiet. Listen.”

 

“I don't hear anything,” Elsa said. 

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Never satisfied, you city types,” Gwaine said. “It's too noisy, it's too quiet -”

 

And Elsa caught onto Arthur’s point only after the men had jumped out from behind the trees. How could so many of them have snuck up on them so quickly?” 

 

“Run!” Arthur yelled. 

 

To her left, Gwaine ran in one direction. To her right, Kristoff was pulling her to run after him as he blocked an enemy blow with his borrowed sword. 

 

There were too many, and though they had gained distance, they were still well in range for those with crossbows. Elsa slowed and looked back when she heard a yell. Arthur crumpled to the ground behind them, and Elsa wouldn’t let herself be dragged by Kristoff’s momentum. Arthur was her key to saving her kingdom, she would not be leaving him behind. 

 

She drew her sword, preparing to defend the fallen prince as well as she could, but she wasn’t close enough to do any good with a blade. A soldier already crouched at his side, placing more priority on stealing the cup, instead of causing further injury to the prince, but it was only a matter of seconds before that might change - there was no choice. She would have to protect Arthur with magic. But before she could, the soldier was knocked back by some invisible force. 

 

The cup went flying, and so, it seemed, did Merlin. She hadn’t noticed him there, but in only a moment he was reaching over the cliff’s edge for the cup that had fallen straight into the enemy’s waiting hands. 

 

“Merlin?”

 

Gwaine was by her side again, and at first, she thought that he had seen as she had. The force that had pushed the soldier could only have been magic and the only one who could have done it was Merlin. Based on Gwaine’s reaction, she guessed that he had arrived too late for that event. He only had eyes for Merlin at that moment, but his look wasn’t in any way fearful or angry. 

 

He helped as Merlin hauled the unconscious Arthur away from the edge of the cliff. 

 

“Did you see what I did?” Elsa whispered when they were far enough away that she was sure that nothing could be overheard. 

 

“If what you saw was leverage against Merlin, then yes.” 

 

“Kristoff!” Elsa hissed. “What I saw was more of a reason to  _ trust _ Merlin. He has magic! He has magic, he knows Emrys, and he’s a good person. What more could you want?” 

 

Kristoff shook his head. “You may have better judgement than your sister, Elsa, but you still have a lot to learn about when you can trust people. We’ve known this man barely more than a week. You can’t decide that he’s a good person just because he has magic. We’ve seen magic used to do evil as much as good.” 

 

Elsa wanted to protest, to remind Kristoff that Merlin was kind and goodhearted and so much different than Hans had been before she realized that this was probably exactly how Anna had felt. 

 

Hans hadn’t won her heart by being cruel. He had lured her in with sympathy and understanding. There was, at the moment, no way of knowing whether or not Merlin was doing the same. 

 

Dipping her head in acknowledgement of Kristoff’s words, Elsa went to join Merlin at Arthur’s side. 

 

In the dim light, she could hardly make out the wound, but the fabric of Arthur’s pants was dark with blood. 

 

“Why don’t you go get a fire started while I manage this,” Merlin suggested. 

 

Gwaine did as suggested, and Kristoff looked like he would follow until he realized that Elsa was staying. 

 

“There’s not much of anything you can do,” Merlin said. “The most helpful thing you could do is start a fire, or see if you can find a water source nearby.” He examined the arrow as he spoke, not bothering to look directly at her. 

 

Elsa cleared her throat. “And, with all of us gone, you would be free to try to heal him with magic, is that it?” 

 

Merlin looked up at her as he reached for a weapon. 

 

“You truly have so little trust in me,” she whispered. She supposed it was how the world worked. Anyone could betray anyone, and she and Anna were the only fools that would walk blindly into friendship because they saw only what they wanted to be true. It still hurt, that after everything, he wouldn’t trust her with his secret when she had trusted him with hers. 

 

Merlin dropped the sword hilt. “No, it - it was just an automatic reaction. You surprised me. I’m not used to - the other people who know…” he didn’t finish the sentence. “I really would appreciate water and fire if you don’t mind.” 

 

Elsa’s fingers froze, literally and figuratively. She took two deep breaths and forced herself to stop overreacting and step back. 

 

“Of course. Kristoff,” she signalled for him to move away. 

 

She looked back only once and saw Merlin crouched over Arthur, whispering a spell,  _ Geh'ælan _ , multiple times with apparently little success. 

 

When she, Kristoff, and Gwaine had returned, Arthur was barely any better. 

 

“Arrow must've been poisoned,” Merlin said. “He's got a fever, we need to keep him warm.” 

 

“I don't get it.” Gwaine dumped some more wood on the fire Kristoff had started. “Why all this bother over a cup?” 

 

Merlin covered Arthur with his jacket and sat down between him and Gwaine. “Because in the wrong hands it can become a terrible weapon.” 

 

Elsa was a bit disappointed in how little information that had given her, but even more disappointed in herself for getting her hopes up. 

 

“Not so great Cenred's got it, then,” Gwaine responded.

 

“It's worse than you can possibly imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence! I went away again and had less time connected to internet than I thought I would. School is starting soon, so expect an update about every other week once it does.


	15. Crimson || Hans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause creates an army and Hans finally arrives to create chaos in Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I don't know if you've ever noticed this, but first impressions are often entirely wrong.”   
> ― Lemony Snicket, The Bad Beginning

The sky was overcast and matched the grey of the castle stone and the soldier’s armor. Hans wondered if it was by coincidence that he weather matched the day’s mood, or if only he had made the connection. The men in armor certainly didn’t seem to care. They stood in rows facing straight ahead, immovable and emotionless. Cenred and Morgause would not have considered this a day of gloom at all. 

“Loyal friends, our time is at hand,” Cenred announced. “From today no sword will fell you, no spear will stop you short. Your blood will not be spilled in vain, but in victory. You march with the mightiest weapon of them all: immortality.”

The words were crisp and well said. Hans could almost see them as his own. Almost. 

Morgause held their trophy, the Cup of Life, and whispered a spell over the empty metal. The first soldier’s hand was cut, his blood dripping into the Cup. 

It was an alarming shade of red. 

Each soldier’s blood was added to the first’s. It was a painstaking process, but Morgause did not waver or get distracted before the task was finished. 

“Magnificent, aren't they? My army of immortals.” 

Cenred watched the immortals march, a fascinated and smug smile stretched across his face. 

“Your army?” Morgause asked, looking away from what she had created. 

“Watch your tongue, Cenred,” Hans warned.

“Well,” the young king said, “They are my men.” 

Idiot. 

“Correction,” Morgause said smoothly, walking in front of Cenred, demanding his full attention. “They  _ were _ your men. It is I that made them immortal. They are bound to me now.”

“Do not think for one moment that you can cross me, My Lady.”

Hans didn’t want to watch, but he did. If he didn’t, he would hear about his cowardice later from Morgause. 

“Cross you?” Morgause cooed. “Never.” She whispered something and a soldier a few paces away raised his sword. 

“What are you doing?” Cenred asked, anger building behind his voice, but panic spilling from his eyes. 

“Have I not always been honest with you, Cenred?” 

The soldier moved closer to Cenred, and Hans watched as the king drew his sword. It would be useless. Hans could stop it. He’d been practicing, and he guessed that he was strong enough to at least make Morgause hesitate. Maybe his voice could even take control of the soldier Morgause was controlling. 

But he didn’t. It wouldn’t be worth it. Cenred was a despicable excuse for a human being anyway. 

“Stop,” Cenred ordered. “Stop, you answer to me, not to her.” Cenred fought well, better than Hans would have guessed. He ran the soldier through easily, but the man didn’t fall. 

“Morgause,” Cenred pleaded. “Make him stop. Make him stop!” 

Disarmed, Cendred fell to the floor. 

“Did I not say that, when I threatened you, you'd know about it?” 

The soldier raised his sword and Cenred looked truly afraid for the first time Hans had seen. His fear had come much too late. 

“Well,” Morgause said, “Now you know.” 

“Morgause, please!” 

The soldier plunged his sword into Cenred’s chest. Cenred did not get back up again. 

Morgause relaxed her control on the soldier who retrieved his sword and went back to his post at the door. 

“Everything has gone according to plan, has it not, Hans?” 

“Indeed it has,” Hans said. He was pleased to hear his tone mirrored Morgause’s unconcerned one. “But, you’ve neglected to tell me my own role. I hope I don’t have to remind you what Hero would have done to you if my fate was the same as poor Cenred’s” 

Morgause scowled at the mention of Hero. “That witch could do nothing against me with my army.” Morgause folded her arms over her chest. 

Hans knew that she was still afraid of Hero, no matter what she said out loud. 

“Maybe,” he said. “But I am assuming that you do have something you want me to do.”

“Yes. Yes, of course,” Morgause mused. “I want you to go to Camelot.”

“What?” of all the things he had expected, this had not been it. 

“Morgana tells me that Elsa left Camelot shortly after Prince Arthur did. It’s about time her secret be revealed to Uther. We’ll see what the king does once he knows he’s been harboring someone with magic.” 

0o0oFROSTo0o0

The servant was nervous. He was very young and dressed in clothes that simply screamed the fact that he was not from the area. He had probably been sent into the city by family that needed the money. 

“It is quite urgent,” Hans said seriously. “The king would like to know about our arrival as soon as possible. Once he talks to us, he might even give you a new position.”

The boy’s eyes widened. He nodded quickly. “Yes, sir. I’ll do my best, sir.” He went running through the castle doors and out of sight. 

He was back in sight only a few seconds later. 

“I forgot to ask your name, sir,” he whispered, blushing. 

“King Hans and Queen Anna of Arendelle,” Hans said, relishing how the word King felt to say out loud in regards to himself. 

“I’m so sorry, your Majesty, I didn’t realize - I’ll go now.” The boy ran off again, tripping over a step on his way in. 

Hans turned back to his entourage. Morgause hadn’t given him anyone knew. He still took with him the same soldiers he had taken from Arendelle, all of them under his voice control. The soldiers had all dismounted and allowed their horses to be taken by stablehands. Anna still sat in her saddle, looking straight forward. 

“Anna, my love,” Hans murmured. “We have arrived. It’s time to get down.” Hans offered his hands out to help her dismount the horse. 

Anna looked at his hands for a moment before taking one and allowing him to help her down with the other. 

“You’ll be better soon, love,” he said again, for the sake of his audience. The soldiers followed his word, but they still had to believe him for the spell to hold. 

“King Hans of Arendelle?” A new face, a knight this time, greeted Hans at the door. “King Uther has accepted your request for an audience.” The knight narrowed his eyes, but stepped aside and ushered him in. 

There was an unusually large amount of guards and knights in the hall leading to the throne room. They were suspicious. Probably because of whatever story Elsa had spun to keep them from kicking her out or having her executed. 

The throne room was mostly empty when they arrived. King Uther sat on his throne, guarded by four knights. Hans bowed, and the guards behind him followed his example. Anna did not, but it didn’t matter. If all went well, that would only aide Hans in his story. 

“King Uther. Thank you for having us here at such short notice.” 

Uther frowned down at him. “Do not mistake my quick reception for a welcome,  _ King _ Hans.  _ Your kind _ are not welcome here.”

“My kind?” Hans questioned. “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean by that.” 

“Don’t feign ignorance. Magic. Magic is not tolerated here.” 

“I assure you, no one in my company has magic. We are here looking to capture someone with magic. The previous Queen of Arendelle, Queen Elsa. We intend to have her remove whatever enchantment she placed on my wife, and then bring her to justice according to Arendelle’s laws.” 

“Excuse me if I don’t believe you,” Uther said. “Queen Elsa has stayed in my castle for weeks now, and has shown no sign of magic. According to her, your words are not to be trusted. 

“I’m sure she would have told her story in a way that made me the bad guy, but let me assure you that I am not. May I at least tell you my side of the story?” 

Uther looked sternly out at him, but made no move to stop Hans from speaking. 

“When I arrived in Arendelle a month ago,” Hans began, “I had been expecting to witness the coronation of a brilliant queen. Elsa hadn’t been seen in public for years, but her parents had assured their kingdom that Elsa was as honest and humble as they were. I was not expecting to witness the outburst that is what actually happened.” 

“Queen Elsa covered the entire capital city with ice and snow on the eve of the coronation, and disappeared into the hills. Anna, whom I had met earlier, requested that I help get out food and blankets while she attempted to talk to her sister. When Anna came back, she was almost frozen solid by magic. When she returned to normal temperature, she was… she was delirious. Completely convinced that Elsa was some saint, and sure that her rule would be prosperous.” Hans shook his head sadly. 

“When Elsa left, Anna got better for a time. We married and ruled the kingdom together. Then, she started to return to her delirium, and eventually arrived at the state you see her in now.” 

Everyone looked over at Anna. She looked put together, but not present in mind. She looked absentmindedly at her toes, not noticing that she was now the focus of a dozen eyes. 

“King Uther, I know Elsa can be charming in her way,” Hans lowered his voice and stepped closer. “But I am begging you. For Anna’s sake, let us stay a while until you make your decision.” 

Uther’s eyes softened. “That is the least I can do for you, Hans. Elsa will be arrested upon her arrival back in Camelot. We will bring justice for your wife.” 

Hans bowed again and retreated to stand next to Anna, taking her hand. 

“The servants will show you and your men to your rooms. I hope you will dine with me later this evening?” 

“I hope so too, your Majesty, but it all depends on how Anna is doing. Could you spare a maid to help me care for her?” 

Uther waved a hand. “It is done. Whatever you need, just ask.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!


	16. Downfall || Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa is tried and found Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter in this story at the moment.
> 
> “It is difficult, when faced with a situation you cannot control, to admit you can do nothing.”   
> ― Lemony Snicket, Horseradish

 Arthur coughed, his eyes fluttering open. The first thing he noticed was the pain in his leg, which instantly reminded him of where he was (or should be) and why. 

“Where’s the cup?” 

Arthur turned his head around to look for his companions. Merlin and Gwaine stirred awake at the sound of his voice, while Elsa still slept soundly. It looked as though Kristoff had been keeping watch, as the guard was already awake. 

“Those soldiers took it,” Kristoff told him. 

Merlin nodded. “Cenred’s men.” 

“Obviously,” Arthur said irritably. “If they have the Cup, then what are we still doing here? Do you have any idea what Cenred could do with that in his hands?”

“No, we don’t have any idea.” Elsa had finally woken and entered the conversation with a yawn. “If you’d been kind enough to inform us about this object, maybe we would have been more concerned. As it was, you were unconscious and we weren’t about to leave you behind.” 

“Merlin knows,” Arthur growled back. “What was your excuse?” He asked his manservant. 

Merlin shrugged. “My first priority is your safety, not the Cup’s. If you wanted someone who would follow your orders, you should have brought a knight.” 

Arthur swore. He should have brought a knight even though his father had told him not to. It was too late now, though. Palms pushing against the ground for help, Arthur tried to pull himself to his feet. The yell that resulted was irritating, unexpected, and downright embarrassing. It was painful enough that he didn’t protest when Merlin and Gwaine grabbed him under the arms and helped him up. 

“We have to get back to Camelot before it’s too late” 

Arthur couldn’t see Gwaine and Merlin’s faces as they supported him, but he could see directly into Elsa’s. She looked at him with an incredible amount of pity and doubt. 

Scowling, Arthur tried not to admit to himself that he could see what she did: a man who couldn’t even walk on his own refusing to give up a fight that was impossible to win. 

0o0oMERLINo0o0

“This may hurt a bit, Sire.” Gaius leaned over Arthur’s leg to inspect the wound. It didn’t look any better than it had before they had arrived in Camelot. If anything, it looked worse from the swelling that had resulted from Arthur continuing to walk for hours. 

“Ah,” Arthur tried not to outright yell again when Gaius poked around the wound, but he couldn’t keep back all signs of pain. 

“The wound is infected. I’ll have to redress the leg to reduce inflammation, and then you’ll have to prepare for the trial.” 

“The trial?” Merlin asked. 

All eyes turned to Gaius. 

“Yes,” the old physician said. “You’re lucky you came directly to me and have all been allowed to stay here for treatment. If Kristoff and Que… Lady Elsa had not been the ones supporting you as you came in, they would have been arrested.” 

“What?” Arthur gasped. “I know my father wanted me to take on this quest alone, but surely he doesn’t think them the enemy!” 

“This has nothing to do with the Cup of Life, your Majesty, and everything to do with the guests that arrived at the palace yesterday.” 

Elsa looked paler than usual if that was possible and fidgeted with her hands, wrapping them around each other, folding and unfolding her fingers. “What guests?” 

“The man has proclaimed himself King Hans of Arendelle, and his wife to be Queen Anna.” 

“No,” Elsa whispered. “How - he couldn’t have found me here. It’s impossible. And Anna, oh Anna -”

“With all due respect,” Gaius murmured to Elsa (to whom Arthur was no longer sure what title to apply) “Your concern should be for your own safety now, not for your sister. King Hans had some very weighty claims against you. That you have magical powers over ice and snow being the biggest.” 

Everyone in the room watched as Elsa took a deep breath in and out before clasping her hands together in her lap. “Did King Uther completely disregard what I told him? Hans’ words are laced with magic.” 

“And if they are laced with magic,” Merlin said, “Then it’s likely Uther is already under his spell.” 

Arthur winced as Gaius applied ointment to his leg and began to wrap it, but he didn’t look away from Merlin and Elsa. They seemed to have a brief, silent conversation before Elsa broke the connection and turned to Kristoff. 

“We need to get Anna away from him and get out of here,” Kristoff said softly. 

Elsa shook her head. “That won’t work. It might protect Anna in the short term, but it can’t be a coincidence that Hans arrived when Cenred and Morgause took the cup. They’re connected and might even be working together. If they are, we’d be permanently on the run.” 

“You both are missing the most immediate problem,” Merlin pointed out. “The trial. Which is to start as soon as we are ‘released’ from Gaius’ care.” 

Elsa frowned. “There’s no avoiding it. Just promise me you’ll keep trying to save my sister when I’m gone.” 

“You’re not going anywhere,” Kristoff said. “We’ll think of something.” 

Three knocks sounded against the wooden door, interrupting any ideas. A knight, backed by three guards, pushed open the door, bowed, and spoke. “We have come to escort Her highness to her trial. I apologize for interrupting, but the King was quite insistent that the trial commences as soon as possible.” 

Elsa rose from her seat but Arthur held a palm up to stop her. 

“Wait, Sir Lionel,” he said to the young knight. “Could you not tell my father that we’ll be there in only a few more moments? I’m sure no one here needs an escort.” 

“My apologies, Sire,” said Lionel. “I meant the King of Arendelle was quite insistent.” 

“And what gives this so-called king power to give orders with a higher priority than the king of this land?” 

The knight opened his mouth and stared blankly for a few seconds before saying, “He was quite insistent. My apologies.” 

Arthur kept his hand raised, and for a moment, no one moved. 

“I’m afraid if you are unwilling to accept our escort, I will have to order the guards to take you to the throne room by force,” Lionel cautioned. 

Arthur was horrified. If this was in fact not by his father’s orders, but this Hans, then there was no way Elsa could be lying. Lionel was young and inexperienced. He was barely 18 and had only been knighted a few months previously, but his inexperience would not take away his training. He was to take orders from the King as his priority. Orders from Arthur himself were second, and after that, any knight with a higher rank than him. 

Hans wasn’t on that list, and never would be. 

“We’ll go,” Arthur answered. He grunted in pain as he tried to rise to his feet on his own, but refused help from anyone. “We’ll all go.”

“Sire,” Gaius protested, “you need to rest your leg, and you are still recovering from the poison -” 

“I said we’re going. Who’s with me?” 

Elsa was already standing surrounded by the guards. Kristoff stood as close to her as he was permitted. Merlin had risen when Arthur had, and Gwaine had followed after Merlin. 

“Let’s go, then,” said Sir Lionel. 

0o0oMERLINo0o0

“Princess Elsa of Arendelle,” Uther called. 

He was seated at his usual place: the throne. Arthur stood at his right, followed by Merlin, Gaius, and lastly, Gwaine, who hovered behind the three in an attempt not to call attention to the fact that he was supposed to be in exile. 

To Uther’s left, stood Morgana, King Hans, and Elsa’s sister. 

Seeing Anna in person, Arthur couldn’t help but be surprised. She was about the same height as her sister and had a few similar facial features, but nothing else would have marked them as family. Elsa’s pale skin tone was no match to Anna’s warmer one, and Anna’s red hair was just as surprising as Elsa’s white. She lacked the buoyancy with which Elsa had described her. Her eyes were cast downwards, and her hands drooped at her sides. 

“You have been accused of a surprisingly high amount of crime,” Uther continued. “Mistreating your own citizens, attempted murder of your own sister, and above all, you used magic to control ice and snow to complete these treasonous acts. Not only have you committed treason against your own, but the lack of success in my son’s quest leads me to believe we’ve had a traitor in our midst. The only one in a position to be that traitor is you. How do you plead your case?” 

“Not guilty, Sire,” Elsa said. 

She stood in the centre of the room, Kristoff a few paces back from her, and guards were posted at every exit. 

Arthur took a closer look at Hans. The other man did not seem at all concerned with the trial proceedings. He had taken Anna’s hands in his, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Elsa, who twitched violently as Hans moved to whisper in her sister’s ear. 

Uther leaned back on his throne. “Very well. As a royal member of society, I will grant you this opportunity to present evidence that I am wrong.” 

The room stilled as everyone waited. 

“I’m afraid I have none but my word, Sire,” Elsa said at last. 

The knife came out of nowhere, and no one had anticipated it. An assassination attempt of Queen Anna when so few people in Camelot even knew her importance was so unbelievably unlikely. 

And, the knife came from one of Camelot’s own guards. 

Arthur wasn’t close enough to stop it, and Hans hadn’t seen it in time. 

“No!” Elsa’s scream was louder than Arthur thought Elsa was capable of. She stretched out a hand as if she were close enough to push her younger sister out of the way, and ice burst from her palms. 

The knife was knocked to the side. 

But Elsa had lied. She had lied to an entire room of people while she was on trial. She had lied to King Uther and Arthur. She did have magic. Which meant, she was the traitor, not Hans. 

Hans’ eyes widened and he pulled Anna swiftly behind him. 

“You see now,” he hissed. “I’m not the one you should be fighting.” Hans looked directly into Arthur’s eyes. “I’m the one who needs your help, the one who is _worthy_ of your help. This witch has betrayed your trust and deserves nothing but death. 

Arthur could see that now. He had been lied to. 

Elsa looked frantically around for an ally, but when she met Arthur’s eyes, he stared stonily back at her. 

“Guards,” Hans waved the guards in, “the cuffs.” 

One of the guards pulled out a set of chains that Arthur had only seen a few times before. They were reserved for sorcerers of a particular calibre of strength. Supposedly, they prevented someone with magic from using their powers. 

Four guards locked the handcuffs around Elsa’s wrists and marched her in the direction of the dungeons while another pair chained Kristoff and followed. 

“Her execution will be set at dawn,” Uther added. “If that is alright with you, King Hans?” 

Hans nodded. “I thank you for your help. Now, if you don’t mind, I think I’ll take Anna back to our rooms.” 

“Of course.” 

The party from Arendelle left, leaving only the King, a few knights, Arthur, and his companions. 

Arthur turned to those who had come with him. “You see, appearances and lies aren’t everything. _Merlin_.” 

Merlin didn’t flinch. 

Gaius looked merely concerned, as he usually did. Gwaine nodded in agreement with Arthur. 

“I’ll expect a meal brought up as soon as you can manage it, Merlin,” Arthur reminded and left. 

0o0oMERLINo0o0

“Arthur?” 

“Ah. Food,” Arthur said. “Set it on the table. You’re dismissed.” 

“I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Well, I don’t want to talk to you. You’re dismissed.” 

Merlin didn’t leave. This did not surprise Arthur, but he found Merlin’s disobedience more irritating than normal. He had just faced betrayal from someone he had started to like, he was tired from his journey, he had failed in his quest, and he could barely walk. If Merlin would just follow orders, maybe he wouldn’t have to add “disobedient servant” to the list of everything making his day work. 

“Get on with it then,” Arthur sighed. 

“I think you should let Elsa out of prison.” 

Arthur scoffed. “You were there at the trial, Merlin. You saw her use magic. She’s lied to all of us.” He remembered how close Merlin and Elsa had been the past few weeks. “You should feel that betrayal more than anyone else.” 

“I know you believe that all magic is bad, Arthur.” 

Arthur truly looked at Merlin for the first time since he had entered. He looked like he normally did, but if he was talking about magic like this, perhaps Anna hadn’t been the only one put under a spell. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said cautiously, “I know you liked Elsa a lot, but you need to understand what just happened. She has magic. She’s evil.” 

“And Hans has magic too. Don’t give me that look, you have to feel it. He’s been giving all the orders around here for the past day. You believe every word he says. Whether or not you believe magic is evil, you have to believe that Hans is worse than Elsa. That’s why you have to let her out. We can’t defeat him without her.” 

Something in Arthur’s brain clicked together. He blinked. He had been warned that Hans had magic, yet he hadn’t recalled that information since the trial. Sir Lionel had taken orders from Hans. The guards had too. Arthur hadn’t even doubted a single word out of his mouth. 

“Even if you were right, doesn’t that just mean they’re both enemies? At least one’s locked in a cell now.” 

Merlin sighed. “Think about it, Arthur. Hans can have most of your castle staff under his control in only moments. Elsa is resistant to his magic. She can fight him, and with our help, maybe even win. Elsa may have magic, but at least we know she cares about people. She condemns herself by saving her sister just now. Hans probably has about as much compassion as you do when you’re about to shoot an innocent deer.” 

“That’s a bit harsh.” 

“Maybe, but now you’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

Arthur’s father had prepared him to face those with magic when they worked together against Camelot. He had not been prepared to be at the centre of a war between two sides with magic. 

Arthur swore. “How could this go unnoticed?” 

“It’s easy to trick people to see what they want to see. Uther wants to see magic where it isn’t, you want to see justice carried out as it should, and the guards each have their own motives that I’m sure Hans has appealed to. If he even needs to. He’s more powerful than I had guessed based on Elsa’s description.” 

“How much did Elsa tell you?” Arthur examined Merlin’s face. While he hadn’t been in doubt of Hans, he had made one good point: Merlin should have felt the betrayal more than any of them. Yet Merlin didn’t look at all surprised at the way things had turned out. 

“You heard the same things about Hans as I did.” 

“I didn’t mean about Hans. I meant about what really happened.” 

Merlin looked away. “We don’t have time for this. We have to get Elsa out before Hans does something even crazier.” 

“You do know that hiding someone with magic is illegal, don’t you Merlin?” 

“Of course.” 

“Good. Keep that in mind next time you meet someone and find out they have magic.” 

“What?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t know she had magic before today, Merlin. I won’t tell this time.” 

“Next time?” Merlin asked. 

“Next time you decide to do something illegal, I expect you to inform me and ask for my permission first. Now let’s go. I thought you were in a hurry to get her out of there.” 

0o0oMERLINo0o0

Elsa was seated on the floor of her cell, her back against the stone wall. Her hands were chained, and her wrists were an ugly shade of red where it was obvious she had tried to squeeze them out of confinement. 

She looked sadly up at Arthur when he approached the bars. “Is it morning already? I didn’t think I had fallen asleep, but,” she looked out of the small window at the darkening sky, “I suppose I could have gone unconscious.” 

“It’s not morning.” 

Confusion travelled across Elsa’s face. “Then why are you here? Did Hans send you with a message.” 

Arthur cleared his throat and stood up straighter. “I am the Prince of Camelot. I will not be sent as a messenger, and certainly not from someone of the likes of Prince Hans. I’m here to let you out.” 

“Let me out?” 

“You can thank us later.” Merlin came around the corner, tucking the empty vial of sleeping potion into a pocket. “The guards are out for an hour or so. The way is clear.”

Arthur took the key out of his pocket and held it to the bars. “First,” he said, “promise me you’ll help us get rid of him.” 

Elsa snorted and then covered her mouth in embarrassment. “Of course. I want him gone as much as you do.” 

Arthur unlocked the door and helped Elsa to her feet. He was still searching for the right key to unlock her chains when he heard footsteps from the direction Merlin had just come from. 

“I thought you said the guards were out.”

“They were?”

“Then who is that, Merlin?” 

A few seconds later, Arthur had run out of time to find the right key before they saw who it was. 

It was Uther. 

The King nodded at them individually before turning to unlock the cell next to Elsa’s. When the gate was open, he stepped inside, locked the door behind him, and threw the key down the dark dungeon corridor. 

“Father?” 

Arthur let Merlin continue the search for the key while he talked to his father. 

Uther didn’t acknowledge him. Camelot’s king was in a state that Arthur could only describe as something near sleepwalking. He sat on a bench in the cell and stared blankly ahead

“Father?” Arthur called again, more insistently. 

Uther still didn’t respond. 

“Found it,” Merlin said behind him and handed the keys back to Arthur since he was already next to Elsa.

Arthur took the key and reached for Elsa’s bindings. 

“Stop.” 

It was a mystery to Arthur how they hadn’t heard another set of footsteps, but there he was, pristinely dressed, and with a nonchalance that Arthur almost envied. 

Arthur’s hand stopped against his will. 

“I think you should hand those to me, don’t you?” Hans stepped closer and held out a hand. 

Arthur started to hold out the keys towards him, but Merlin’s voice broke through again. 

“Arthur, don’t” 

Hans sneered. “The Lady Morgana told me about you, Merlin. She said you have an uncanny way of disrupting plans, and no one can quite fathom how you do it. Quite frankly, I don’t care what you’ve done in the past, you won’t be bothering us now. I order you to sit down and shut up.” 

“You’re a fool for not listening to Morgana,” Merlin responded. He did not sit down. “You’re not the first one to underestimate me.” He walked over to Arthur and Elsa, yanked the keys back from Arthur, and unlocked Elsa’s cuffs himself.

“Wait,” Arthur protested, “What does Morgana have to do with any of this?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know? I could tell you,” Hans coaxed. “All you have to do is follow my lead, and I’ll tell you everything.” He held his hands out again, glove covered palms offered out in peace. 

“Or he could just escape with us and hear about everything from someone he trusts,” Merlin pointed out.

Hans took a step forwards. Elsa put a hand out, letting a miniature blizzard gather in her palm. Hans backed away, eyeing Elsa with caution. 

“Ah, I see you found them.” 

A familiar woman in battle armour came through the same passage as Hans had. Morgause hadn’t been seen in months, but seeing her in the castle wasn’t as startling as seeing who came in behind her. 

“Morgana?” Arthur asked. Morgana was wearing the same gown Arthur had seen her in at the trial. She had the same face, the same posture, the same piercing eyes. And she had the same smile. How had Arthur never seen the wickedness behind Morgana’s smile? 

“Why?” 

“Because my dear _brothe_ r, that man,” she pointed at Uther’s empty form in the corner of his cell, “lied to us. With Morgause, I have finally found the truth about who I am. I will be Queen, and my people will be free to use magic as they did in the old days. We will be respected once more.” 

 _Brother_. Arthur took a moment to understand that she meant the word literally. 

“You don’t have to do this. We’re family.” 

Morgana laughed cruelly. “So now you’re eager to take me into your family? It’s too late, Arthur. I have magic, and unless I act to stop the massacre of my people, I will end up among the dead.” 

“Surrender now,” Hans offered. “Your deaths will be swift and painless.” 

Arthur, Merlin, and Elsa remained where they were. 

Morgause readied her arm to strike out with a spell, but Elsa beat her to it. Her palms pressed forwards, shielding the three with a wall of ice that blocked the entire hallway. 

“I don’t know how long that will hold up against them,” Elsa said. 

“That’s okay,” Merlin told her. “You’ve bought us time. Let’s go.” He lead the way through the dungeon hall, Arthur unlocked an exit, and the three sprinted for the woods. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments?


	17. Possibility || Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgause, Hans, and Morgana have taken control of Camelot, our heroes gather outside as best they can.

#  Possibility || Elsa

“It is very unnerving to be proven wrong, particularly when you are really right and the person who is really wrong is proving you wrong and proving himself, wrongly, right.”    
― Lemony Snicket, The Blank Book

 

“We have to go back.” 

Arthur’s declaration was one that Elsa fully agreed with, but that didn’t mean going back didn’t fill her with fear. She looked at Camelot’s Prince crouched behind a tree. They’d made it to the forest, only to find that they were more trapped than they thought. Morgause’s arrival meant reinforcements for Hans in the form of an army: an army that was likely immortal, going by Merlin’s explanation of what the Cup of Life could do. 

“Everyone else is still in there,” Merlin whispered. It was clear he wasn’t on board with Arthur’s goal of going straight back into the castle, but he didn’t know what else they could do without allies. 

“Well, not everyone,” a voice said. It was accompanied by the snapping of twigs behind them, and all three spun around.

“Gwaine! Gaius!” Merlin said, obviously relieved. 

The man Arthur and Merlin had picked up after their kidnapping stepped into their small clearing, shortly followed by Gaius. The old physician walked with a slight limp, but since neither man appeared to be injured, Elsa guessed it was a limp due to the inevitable process of aging, not because of a fight. 

“What happened,” Arthur asked. “We only just got ourselves out. Hans is working with Morgause and, and, Morgana.” Arthur stumbled through saying her name. “They have the king in a cell.”

“They have everyone in a cell.” Gwaine slumped to the ground. “Any knight strong enough to resist Hans’ magic was to be locked in the dungeons, and no one is allowed to leave the city until further notice.” 

“Luckily, they hadn’t gotten all their soldiers in position when we escaped, then,” another voice added. 

The knight was one Elsa had seen before, though she couldn’t place where, and the man with him didn’t look familiar at all. Both men looked worse for wear, a tattered cape held in the knight’s arms, and several cuts across his companion’s arms. 

“As much as I’m glad to see the four of you, the fact that you found us so quickly is not good news,” Arthur said to the two pairs. “And Leon, I thought you went back out as a scout.” 

This was where Elsa had last seen him. It was Sir Leon, the knight that had brought the information that had started Arthur’s quest in the first place. It wasn’t truly his fault that she hadn’t been in Camelot when Hans and Anna had arrived, but… but if he had just died, maybe none of this would be happening. 

Elsa cursed herself for thinking it. This man’s life was not one that she should cast aside as nothing. 

Sir Leon nodded. “I did. I soon saw the armies marching to Camelot, so I turned around. Evidently, I didn’t get back in time to provide much of a warning. I would have been caught myself if not for Elyan here.” 

“I doubt a warning would have done much good,” Arthur said. “Hans already had my father under his mind control.” 

“So it’s true, then?” Elyan asked. “That foreign prince is the one with magic, not Queen Elsa?” 

Arthur looked uncomfortably back at Elsa. His eyes critical stare landed on her hands that had only just been covered in ice. Everyone else followed Arthur’s glance when his head turned, and Elsa found herself at the center of everyone’s attention. 

She coughed lightly. “We both have magic. But I can only use mine to control ice and snow. Prince Hans uses his to manipulate people’s minds.” 

Gaius and Gwaine didn’t look surprised, and Leon looked tentatively curious, but Elyan took a few steps backwards. 

“How do you know she can be trusted, Sire?” 

“I don’t,” Arthur said. 

Elsa wanted to plead her innocence, point out all the things she hadn’t known that Arthur had taught her, but she didn’t. A few weeks of activities together was not enough to grow substantial trust. 

“But, for the moment, she is the enemy of our enemy. While Hans is keeping her sister and kingdom in captivity, I don’t believe that doing harm to Camelot would be a priority for her. 

Elyan nodded slowly. He continued to look in Elsa’s direction every few seconds, but he never met her gaze with his own. “My sister. Gwen. She’s still in there,” he said reluctantly. “So, I suppose we have… similar motives.” 

“I suppose we do.” Elsa tried for a sympathizing smile, but she doubted Elyan saw it. She could see the resemblance between the girl she knew Arthur cared for and the man she had just been introduced to. She made a mental promise to make sure that Guinever made it out of the castle alive as well. 

Gwaine stepped into the conversation before it fell into another awkward silence. “Your sister is fine, Elyan.” 

Elyan looked at Gwaine, surprised. “What would you know about my sister?” 

“We’ve met.” 

Elyan did not look all that pleased to hear this. 

“Guinevere was asked to stay by Morgana. She decided to accept the offer,” Gaius said. 

“She would never,” insisted Elyan. “Gwen would never side with sorcery.” 

Elsa flinched. 

“No offense,” Elyan added. 

“No, no, of course Gwen is loyal to camelot,” Gaius agreed. “From what I understood, she was staying to see if she could help us from the inside.” 

The steady pulse of footsteps taken in unison rumbled through the ground from the direction of Camelot’s wall, and they all looked up. 

“Gwen is safe for now, and there’s nothing we can do about anyone else until we’ve made a plan,” Arthur said. He looked back in the direction of the castle. His face was set with tone of a warrior and a strategist. There was remorse there: he wanted to go back. But there was also the understanding that going back would be suicide without a plan, and perhaps even with one. 

Elsa didn’t envy the decision he had to make. He was the automatic leader of the group. Elsa may have been rightful Queen of a territory, and Arthur only a prince, but no one doubted who gave the orders. Elsa was thankful it wasn’t her. She wasn’t sure she’d have the strength to abandon her sister of her own choice, even knowing that she was making the best decision in the long run. 

Arthur continued walking through the forest. They avoided paths, but stayed close enough to them for Arthur to keep track of where they were. Their own footsteps were the only sounds of Human life they heard for hours. 

“We can stop here for the night,” Arthur said at last. They had reached a small clearing nestled in between thick patches of trees. Not far away was a river, at which they had all taken eager gulps of the clear water that ran through. Only Leon had a water skin, and between the seven of them, it had run out quite quickly. 

An hour into their rest, Merlin and Gwaine had gotten a small fire going, and Arthur brought in something that he caught in a snare trap. Elsa had time to give him the true story of how Elsa had lost control of her kingdom, and she the sight of pitty in his eyes instead of anger came as somewhat of a relief. Pitty wasn’t trust, but it was better than the fury he could have shown. 

No one smiled when she was done. No one was relieved to be at the end of the day, because the following one held no promises that it would be better. They had no blankets, and everyone crept in as close to the fire as they could manage. 

On either side of her lay Gwaine and Merlin, and Elsa suddenly longed for the presence of Kristoff. They hadn’t been together long, but amidst a group of men Elsa barely knew, she realized how much she had come to depend on Kristoff’s presence. She had feared for Anna’s safety so much of late that she had forgotten to consider what Kristoff would be put through for helping her. 

Elsa snapped out of her terrified thoughts for her friend and her sister when next to her, Merlin and Arthur’s voices rose above their whisper. 

“Merlin, for once, leave me in peace, please.”

“I understand. Your father lied to you about Morgana. I don't know why. I'm sure he had his reasons, but now is not the time for that. He's still your father. He needs you. Camelot needs you.”

“I've known her all my life. How could she do this to us?”

“I can't answer that, but you have a duty to your father, to your people. You can't give up on them now.”

“You cannot defeat an immortal army.”

“We don't know until we try. You’re not alone, Arthur. You’ve got everyone here on your side, and I’ve sent word to Lancelot -” 

“When did you have time to get a message to Lancelot?” 

“Nevermind that, the point is, you can’t lose hope yet.” 

Hope, in Elsa’s opinion, had already faded away. As long as they weren’t doing anything productive, there was no hope. As long as there was no Emrys, there was no hope. But they still had Merlin, and Merlin knew where Emrys was. 

_ Why hadn’t he called  the powerful warlock for help yet? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was super short and not really anything happened, but it was in my outline, so I wrote it. The next chapter is actually finished because I don't always write my chapters in order. It's in Anna's POV and I'll probably post it in the next few days.


	18. Ruthless || Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna meets Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is even shorter, but it's only been a day, so maybe I'll just have short chapters and update faster. Also another chapter without much action, but the next one has the escape, and following ones have fighting and stuff.

“I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel.”    
― Maya Angelou

 

 

Anna blinked at the torch a few times before she realized what was different. For the first time in days, weeks, even, she could think for herself. She knew the thoughts she had were her own now. She remembered her sister and the events leading up to Anna’s own imprisonment. 

Her memories after she had been enchanted though, those weren’t so clear. All the voices she had heard in her enchanted state blurred together into one tangled mess of mistrust. Looking around her, she knew she wasn’t in Arendelle. She could be in King Cenred’s castle, she supposed, but she remembered seeing Elsa somewhat recently. Morgause had mentioned Elsa was in Camelot. 

So. Camelot was her new prison. She wasn’t in a cell though. For the first time, Anna wondered why she had been released from the magic that had held her captive. 

“My Lady?” Anna flinched as the words were processed in her head, intense fear of being out of her own control taking over her actions for a moment before Anna realized it was only a servant. 

She opened her mouth to give a hello, before she remembered that enchanted Anna probably would not have acted that way. 

“Are you feeling better?” the servant asked. 

Anna again did not respond. 

The girl sighed, pulling back her dark curls from blocking her face. “He must have strong magic to hold onto you for so long. I’ve been trying my best - I’ve not given you the liquid he says is your medicine in days, but you’re still so… so still.” 

Anna looked down as a tray was set in front of her at the table. 

“Let’s get some food in you, shall we?” The servant reached to place a fork in Anna’s hand, but Anna pulled back. 

“Who are you?” she asked. 

The servant gasped. “You were - were you just pretending to still be affected?” 

Anna nodded once and then repeated her question. “Who. Are. You?” 

“My name is Guinevere, but my friends call me Gwen, not that you’d need to know that. I mean, not that we can’t be friends, that’s not what I mean -” 

“Gwen.” Anna said. Anna’s voice was lower now, more eager to keep this conversation a secret. “Where am I? Where’s my sister? Is she okay?” 

Gwen relaxed slightly. “You’re in Camelot. I don’t know where Elsa is, but she hasn’t been caught. I’m sure she’s with Arthur and Merlin.” 

“The Prince?” Anna grasped onto the other names, but barely recognized the first, and didn’t recognize the second at all. 

“Yes. Prince Arthur and his servant, Merlin.” 

“And this is a good thing?” Anna struggled to see how it would be. If the prince knew about Elsa’s magic, wouldn’t he run her through with a sword just as his father had done in all the tales she had heard of Uther Pendragon? 

“I’m sure it is. They all escaped together. Arthur wouldn’t harm her after that.” 

The door behind Anna opened abruptly. Anna resisted the urge to turn and look, instead, making sure her face returned to the dull and lifeless thing it had been before. Gwen took the fork in her hand once again and lifted a mouthful of the food to Anna’s lips. 

“Still no change?” 

There was no denying that the voice belonged to Hans. It was smooth and stable, oozing with falsified concern. Anna abhorred the idea of violence, but if someone tried to cut out Hans’ tongue, she would not have done anything to dissuade them. She didn’t remember much of what he had said to her since she had been locked in her room in Arendelle, but she didn’t need to. The feelings Hans had brought were enough to bring her hatred to a boil.

“No, your Majesty.” Gwen did not look up, keeping her eyes on Anna’s. “I’m afraid she remains the same.” 

Hans sighed. “Perhaps she will never be the same.” 

“And what a tragedy that would be.” Anna did not recognize the woman who came and sat beside Gwen. She had an intense, serious gaze, and dressed in clothes fit for a Queen. The Queen. This had to be Morgana. Anna let the memories she had made as a puppet return to her. 

Morgause’s sister was Uther’s daughter. She had heard about their plans to make her queen. She had heard about the uncooperative knights and the slaughter of Camelot’s citizens to convince the knights to join Morgana’s side. 

Or maybe it was Morgause’s side, or Hans’s side. Anna wasn’t really sure which one of them was in charge, but she was certain that none of them would be satisfied with taking orders from one of the others. They were all insane, greedy for power, and absolutely ruthless. 

“I almost don’t believe that she was ever as… witty as you say she was. She might as well be a corpse.”

Gwen pursed her lips and raised another piece of sausage to Anna’s lips. Anna opened her mouth obediently, chewed, and swallowed. Morgana watched this with a casual interest before standing again and walking out of Anna’s view. 

“There’s no point in staying here any longer, Hans, let’s go.” Two sets of footsteps faded in the distance, a door clicking shut as they vanished. 

“Was that Morgana?” Anna whispered. 

“Yes.” Gwen frowned. “I would never have believed it, but yes, that is Morgana.” 

Anna took the fork from Gwen again and fed herself. Her hand shook more than Anna would have expected. She glared at it, mentally threatening to cut it off if it didn’t cooperate. She wouldn’t, of course, but somehow it helped. Gwen waited silently for Anna to finish. She didn’t comment on Anna’s shaking fingers. 

“So what do we do now?” Anna asked. 

“I have a plan, I think.” Gwen said. “I hope it’s good enough. The first step was getting through to you.” 

“And the next step?” 

“Freeing Kristoff and getting the three of us out of here.” 

“Kristoff is  _ here? _ ” Anna tried to remember the last thing she had heard about her… she wasn’t sure what Kristoff was. Her friend. Had he been exiled with Elsa? She couldn’t remember, but that would make sense. Maybe she had come to Camelot with Anna’s sister, hoping that whatever Elsa’s plan was would work. 

“He’s in the dungeons, a little ways away from Arthur’s knights. I can’t get to them, but Kristoff isn’t as closely guarded and I think I can manage it.” 

“Thank you,” Anna breathed. “Thank you so much. You’re risking so much.” 

Gwen shrugged. “I need to get out anyway. My brother and, and Arthur, the people I love, Merlin, they’re all out there. I can’t stay.” 

“But you didn’t need to help us.” 

“I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t try. You don’t deserve this.” 

Gwen put a hand over Anna’s and squeezed. “You definitely don’t deserve to go through this alone.” She pulled away. “I have to go now, but I’ll be back soon. You’re not strong enough to leave right away, but I can’t give you more than a day.” 

“I’ll make it.” 

“Yes, you will. We will.” 


	19. Traitor || Hans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen isn't as unsuspected as she thinks

“I knew they would kill me when they found out, but…” He struggled for words, releasing a sharp breath. “I think I realized that I would rather die because I betrayed them, than live because I betrayed you.”    
― Marissa Meyer, Scarlet

  
  
  


Morgana, Hans had decided, was much more pleasant to work with than Morgause. She had the same aura of power and beauty, but less… well, Hans didn’t get the feeling that one wrong step in front of her would earn him a knife in the back. And, she wasn’t only working with him because of a mysterious witch by the name of Hero. 

Morgause had made that very clear: Morgana knew nothing of Hero, and Hero was to know as little as possible about Morgana. The two were not to associate. 

Hans had bitten back a comment about how Hero likely knew about Morgana. One didn’t exactly just choose to let Hero in on your secrets, she just took them from you without warning, and sometimes, without you even knowing.

Morgana was nothing like Hero, nothing like Morgause, and nothing like Anna. She, more than anyone he had ever met, reminded Hans of himself. Pure, untainted ambition partnered with a reasonable wall of morals and a brain as sharp as a dagger. She was exactly the kind of person Hans would choose as a queen. But he was stuck with Anna, and even if he wasn’t, Morgause would never allow Hans to get close to Morgana. 

“It’s okay to feel nervous, you know.” 

Morgana looked up at him, a defensive wall built out of the daggers behind her eyes and the poison Hans could imagine under her nails. “The absence of my sister does not give you permission to talk to me.” 

“I see. I was under the impression that you have nothing against talking to me. I only wanted to help. You’ve been fidgeting ever since your announcement to the people this morning. You don’t seem as… confident as usual. I know what it’s like to be unsure.” 

“You think you can compare yourself to me, and I’ll become one of your puppets like Uther?” 

Hans shook his head. “Of course not. Just because I’m able to control those with weaker minds doesn’t mean that I don’t value allies that can think for themselves.” 

Morgana’s fingers resumed their restless tapping across the tabletop. “Well, I’m not nervous, so you can stop trying to help.” 

“I think that’s a lie.” 

“Maybe you haven’t quite understood this yet, but I don’t care what you think.” 

At that moment, Morgause reentered the room. She was dressed in her armour and a scowl worthy of a warrior. Keys to Camelot’s dungeon cells jingled from one hand while the other remained clenched at her side. 

“I don’t know why I bothered to question Camelot’s oh-so-loyal knights. It was the least helpful thing I’ve done since I set out on this quest.” 

“They still won’t side with us?” Morgana asked. 

“No. Apparently they’d rather see their people die, although I’m guessing that will change tomorrow when they realize we fully intend to keep our promises.” Morgause turned to Hans as if remembering for the first time he was there. “And if they don’t, Hans’ enchanting voice will do it for us, won’t it, King Hans?” 

“Of course.” A few weeks previously, Hans would not have been able to say that with honest confidence. After Hero’s help, he was sure he could at least take control of a few leading knights, and the others would take their orders from them.

“In the meantime, my servant Guinevere has offered to talk to Kristoff. She claims the face of a friend might convince him to… open up about Elsa’s motives for coming here,” Morgana said. 

Morgause stared intently at her sister. “You trust this maid of yours?” 

“I’m not sure just yet. This could be a good test for her.” 

Morgause nodded. “Let us see if she makes good on her offer.”

0o0oFROSTo0o0

_ “You.” _

Hans, Morgause, and Morgana stood over the bowl of water as Morgause used her magic to watch Guinevere’s conversation. Hans, the man that had always shown such loyalty to Elsa, sat in the corner of his small cell looking for all the world like a man who had lost his purpose in life. Upon seeing Gwen, his eyes brimmed with hope, then hatred, then confusion. 

_ “Here. _ ” Guinevere offered him the tray of food. “ _ It’s all I could get, but it is something. _ ” 

_ “I don’t understand, _ ” Kristoff said. “ _ Who’s side are you on? What are you doing here? _ ” 

The maid looked behind her at the guard who had allowed her entry into the dungeons. “ _ Morgana sent me to talk to all the men imprisoned to make you see sense. Listen to me. _ ” 

“ _ I’d rather starve than listen to anyone that would side with that manipulative creep who masquerades as a good king. Leave me. _ ” 

Hans did not miss Morgana’s shift in attention from the scrying dish to Hans’ face. Hans masked any change in expression. The words of this commoner did not change the fact that he would be a wonderful king, one of the greatest if he were just given the chance. 

The guard in the scene was still watching, despite Guinevere clarifying her intentions in such a loud voice, and Kristoff’s obvious objection. It had probably been meant to get rid of him. 

“ _ Get me some water, _ ” she ordered as a last attempt to get the guard to leave. “ _ The queen has instructed me to get the prisoner food and water. _ ”

The guard disappeared and Guinevere turned back to Kristoff. “ _ I’m here to help you escape. _ ” 

“Traitor,” Morgana hissed. “I thought - I had hoped that at least one of my friends would stay loyal to me.” 

Morgause silenced Morgana with a hand on her arm and continued to look into the bowl of water. 

_ “You know what will happen to you if you're caught.”  _

_ “I have to find Arthur. You have to find Elsa.”  _

_ “Have you any idea where they could have gone?”  _

_ “I have a good guess, but either way, it would be better to be out looking than trapped here.”  _

_ “And Anna? We can’t just leave here. I can’t just leave her.”  _

_ “Leave Anna to me. I am a trusted member of the court. Morgause has keys, I can take them.”  _

_ “That’s too risky.”  _

_ “No one will suspect me. This is our best option.” _

The scene faded as Gwen left Kristoff in his cell. Morgause sank back into her chair, Morgana and Kristoff seated on either side of her. 

“It is as we suspected. She's betrayed me,” Morgana said again, this time with less emotion in her voice than before. “I will have her executed at dawn.”

“No. Wait. This is good,” Morgause said, stroking the side of the dish. “Let her run to her beloved prince. She will lead us straight to him.”

“How?” 

“Dearest Hans, you know that potions are my speciality. Guinevere won’t be hard to track as long as Morgana can get her to drink one.” 

“That will be easy.” 

Morgause smiled. “Good. I’ll go make it now.” 

“But what of Anna?” Hans asked. He pictured Anna’s shell lead through the streets of Camelot by a confident Gwen, followed by the man who loved her. Would her false loyalty to him keep her from going willingly? Would she fight Gwen as they left the palace? 

“Do nothing. If we change our routine, Gwen might suspect something,” Morgause said. “We’re following them anyway - Anna will not be out of our hands for long.” She left, silent as one could possibly walk in armour. 

Morgana and Hans were alone again, but this time with more to think about. Hans guessed that Morgana was more affected by her servant’s betrayal than she let on, but Morgana was hard to read. 

“Betrayal isn’t that easy to get over,” Hans pointed out. 

Morgana looked away. “I was expecting it. It wasn’t a surprise.” 

“That doesn’t change how it feels, does it?” 

“Stop trying to talk to me like you’re some doctor inspecting my mental health, and go back to making toys of soldiers. It’s what you’re good at.” 

Hans chose to take that as a compliment. She had said that he was good at something, after all, and it wouldn’t help him to take it as an insult. He had been working hard on his control over his magic, and it paid off. It took more focus not to use his powers than it did to use them. He would not use them on Morgana, though. He had to get through to her without. 

“If you need a friend,” Hans reached a hand out so that it was just opposite Morgana’s, but not touching, “I’m here. I know Morgause can be more of a teacher or commander than a friend.” 

Morgana didn’t pull away. She looked back at him, and for once, Hans didn’t have a guess as to what someone else was thinking. It was nerve-wracking and yet still such an addictive feeling. He could have stared into her eyes for hours and not figured out anything more, he thought. He still would have liked to try though. 

“Thank you,” Morgana said at last. She rose from her chair and left Hans alone at the table. 


	20. Dishonesty || Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets followed and Elsa finds out more than he intended her to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! NaNoWriMo and then finals at school kept me from this for a while.

“Never put off till tomorrow what may be done day after tomorrow just as well.”   
― Mark Twain

  
  


“Merlin, what are you doing?” Gaius hadn’t let Merlin out of his sights for a moment the entire journey, and when Merlin riffled through his bag, he was immediately on to him. 

Merlin didn’t look up from his search. “Looking for something.” 

“What?” 

“This.” He held up the glass filled with water from Avalon. “When I met the Fisher King, he gave me this. He told me, in Camelot's darkest hour, when all seems lost, it would show me the way.” 

“Yes. But how?” 

That was Gaius. Asking the helpful questions that Merlin definitely hadn’t thought of asking himself. 

“That's what I've got to find out.” Merlin set the vial down and tried some spells on it. Maybe it would open if he asked it to, or reveal if a revelation was commanded. He didn’t dare try anything that might break it.

It turned out that he might as well have tried, because he broke the damn thing anyway, in a totally unmagical accident after being distracted by Gwaine. The panic he felt at seeing the shards of glass scattered among the pile of water was insurmountable for a moment - and then it turned out breaking it was exactly what he needed to do. 

“Freya?” 

She was almost just like he remembered, but a lot less solid, and she looked more calm and put together than he had ever seen her in life. He wished he had seen her like this in life. If Merlin had gotten her out in time, maybe he would have. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said. Her voice was a soft echo in the empty cave, and Merlin craved hearing it again more than anything. 

“You’re…” he struggled to pick only one question to ask. 

“Merlin, we don’t have long.” 

“Is it really you?” Apparently, his brain had decided that was most important. If it wasn’t really Freya, Merlin reasoned, how would he know that this being made of Avalon water was to be trusted? 

“I swore that one day I would repay you. Now is the moment.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“There is but one weapon that slay something which is already dead.” 

Merlin knew this already. “A blade forged in the dragon's breath.” But how was that relevant? 

“That weapon lies at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon. Where you hid it.”

“But Morgana's army are not dead, they're very much alive.” He could see the faces of some of them in his memories, clearly living human flesh, each person with a history and a reason for being there.

“Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price,” Freya said. Merlin remembered his own price. The life of his mother or Gaius had almost been lost. He had only used the cup to heal. What could the price for something much more meddling be? 

“The moment they entered their pact with Morgause, they became the living dead. You must come to the lake.”

“And you will give me the sword?”

“In your hands it has the power to save Albion.”

“Thank you.”

“No. It's giving me the chance to see you again.”

Frey disappeared, and all that was left was a small pool of water on the ground. Gwaine reappeared just after Freya left, and Merlin struggled to compose his face into something normal. 

“You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.” 

“I’m fine. Really.” Fine, but unsure how to get to the lake fast enough - unless he asked a favor from a certain dragon he was acquainted with. 

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he said to Gwaine, and left the shelter of their cave. 

Arthur, Gaius, Leon, and Elyan sat around a small fire in the darkness. Leon was whispering something to Arthur while Gaius and Elyan listened in with mild interest. They wouldn’t notice that he was gone for some time, not it he left immediately and made no delays. 

Merlin left the circle immediately and made hastily for a clearing he had seen on their journey. It wasn’t too far that he wouldn’t be able to find his way back, but it should have been far enough that no one would spot a dragon from their campsite unless they knew to look for one, and since they all believed the great dragon to be dead, there wasn’t a chance of being spotted. 

“ _O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!_ ” 

Merlin sat, leaning against a tree to wait for Kilgharrah. He was far enough from their usual meeting place that he didn’t know how long it would take the dragon to reach him, and figured he might as well not stand the whole time. 

“Merlin.” 

Merlin got up and turned around, holding out his hand defensively. That was not Kilgarrah’s voice. Gwaine was in the cave. Arthur, Leon, Gaius, and Elyan were around the fire. He had been so distracted from seeing Freya once again, _he had forgotten to account for the seventh member of their party_. 

“Elsa!” He said. “You shouldn’t be here. They could… they could probably use help back at the camp.” 

Elsa folded her arms over her chest and glared at Merlin. As she came out of the shadows, Merlin noticed for the first time what she was wearing. It wasn’t the riding clothes she had borrowed from Morgana. The surface didn’t appear to be any type of fabric at all, but… oddly flexible ice? 

“What was that?” she asked, moving closer. 

“What was what?” 

“That… call you just did. Was it for Emrys? I’ve been wondering when you’d talk to him, it seems like it’s long past the point where we need his help.” 

Merlin laughed nervously. “Er, no, I wasn’t calling Emrys, you see -” 

“Then what are you waiting for! I have told you everything I can about our enemies, about myself, and I have waited patiently for Emrys’s reply to my request. Will he help me, _or not_?” 

Merlin felt the air movement change before he heard the flapping of gigantic scaly wings. He didn’t have to turn to know that Kilgarrah had arrived. Elsa’s eyes told him everything. 

“I see you have allied yourself with the Snow Queen, young warlock,” Kilgarrah said. 

Elsa stared, wide eyed and speechless, at the dragon. Merlin stood between them. And gestured towards Kilgharrah. 

“Elsa, meet Kilgharrah.” 

“My pleasure,” she whispered. “Am I to understand that - is this dragon - do you need the dragon to take you to Emrys?” 

“Take you to Emrys?” Kilgharrah scoffed. “I am not a horse, young queen. Nor do you need to be taken to Emrys when he is right here.” 

Merlin hadn’t thought it possible for Elsa to look any more surprised, but somehow she managed it. 

“Right here? Where -” She rounded on Merlin. “ _Young warlock!_ ”

“Please don’t be angry with me,” Merlin pleaded. “I promise I’ll explain when I get back. We don’t have much time. Kilgharrah, I have to cross 20 leagues of hostile territory. I need you to take me.” 

“As I just said, I am not a horse, Merlin!”

“If you do not, then Morgana will have won. Unless that's what you want.”

“My allegiance has never been with the witch.”

“But is it with me?”

“Yes, young warlock. It is with you.”

The dragon bent into a crouch to allow Merlin onto his back. Merlin should have known that Elsa would not be content with being left behind. Having climbed up the other side, Elsa sat comfortably behind Kilgharrah’s head when Merlin got there, leaving space for him to sit in front of her. 

“You’re not coming,” he said. It would be too much to explain to her about the sword, why it was important, and why she couldn’t use it. There was too much to explain to her already. 

The whispers of the birds, creatures, and the forest itself rose around them, but Elsa said nothing. 

Her stare was not one Merlin would have ever described as intimidating until this point. 

“I guess she’s coming,” he said, half to Kilgharrah, and half to himself. 

The rumble that came from the dragon sounded almost like a deep chuckle, but Merlin must have misinterpreted it. There was nothing funny about the situation. 

Elsa remained silent for most of the journey to the Lake of Avalon, asking only how long it would take them to get there. Unlike Merlin, she wasn’t shivering, and hadn’t seemed to have felt a moment of sickness from the lurch of taking off on a dragon, but maybe that was Just Elsa’s gift of not allowing her emotions to show. Or her curse. 

Kilgharrah set them down a ways from the lake shore, letting them walk the rest of the way. 

“So, what’s so special about this lake?” Elsa asked. 

Merlin didn’t really have a short explanation. It was a gate between the lands of the living and dead, perhaps? The entrance to the realm of the sidhe? The place he had said goodbye to a girl he had loved? He settled for saying “you’ll see,” and hoping she wouldn’t push for more of an answer. 

She didn’t. 

The lake was still and dark under the light of the moon. It was curiously peaceful there, even though Merlin knew they were in the middle of a war and that people had died in Camelot that day. The lake’s peace took away that reality. 

He didn’t realize he’d lost his focus until Elsa’s cold hand touched his arm cautiously. 

“Are you okay? What did you come here to do?” 

Merlin stared at her. She looked concerned, not angry, which surprised him. 

“I’m not sure,” he said honestly. “I was told that I could retrieve something important -” 

“And you can.” 

Elsa’s hand pulled away when she saw the figure standing in the lake. The watery form of Freya looked just as she had in the puddle of water, but this time, she was holding the sword. She smiled and offered the hilt to Merlin. 

“Remember, in the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. You must promise me, Merlin, that once its task is done, you will place it where none can wield it”

“I promise.”

Freya smiled sadly. “And I know you will do your best to keep that promise.” 

“I won’t fail.” 

Freya’s head lowered slightly and did not rise for a few moments, making it clear that it wasn’t a nod of agreement, but acknowledgement. The moment her eyes strayed from Merlin’s he stepped forward to stop her from, the toes of his boots getting soaked by the water. He knew she couldn’t stay, and it wouldn’t do any good to have her stay, but he wanted to reach out to her anyway. 

Her smile directed to Elsa wasn’t a sad one, and Merlin wished she had given it to him instead. But even as she looked at Elsa, she still spoke to Merlin. 

“Remember me, Merlin, but don’t let your life be defined by my death. Your life can still move on.” 

“I know,” Merlin said. “I know, I have to keep my head on straight or Arthur will die on one of his suicide missions, and Albion -” 

“-Another piece of advice, Merlin, forget Albion every once in a while, and try thinking of what _you_ want for once.” 

Her figure started to fade, looking less like a person and more like an illusion in the mist by the second. 

“Wait! I…” 

“Goodbye, Merlin.” 

And then she was gone, and it was just him and Elsa again. 

 _Elsa_. Now he would have to explain everything to her that he hadn’t before because, because, why? First he hadn’t trusted her to be an ally of Camelot, and then he had just pushed off the revelation that he was Emrys because there were more important things going on with Arthur. The whole thing with the Cup of Life had come up, and Elsa’s problem had been pushed back, along with the day he would have to tell her that Emrys was an inexperienced, clueless, fool. 

“I admit,” Elsa said, “I didn’t expect Emrys to be my age, or even a kind person. I suppose I imagined someone like my father: stoic and commanding with good morals, but not necessarily a great amount of empathy.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. This is better. Knowing you before knowing you as Emrys.” 

“You’re really not angry?” 

“Of course I’m angry, but I don’t have time to let that consume me right now. I need your help, and I doubt I’ll get it if I’ve run an ice pillar through your chest.” 

Merlin laughed. “I doubt you could.” 

“Give me a chance.” 

Merlin nodded. “Go ahead.” 

Elsa’s gaze was curious and calculating as she took a few steps away from Merlin and hesitantly held out a hand. “You don’t mean that.” 

“Er, I mean…” Merlin hadn’t meant it in the slightest, it had come out in jest as it would have with a close friend. It was something he would have said to Arthur if Arthur knew and was okay with Merlin’s magic, except Arthur would use a sword and not a magical ice stalagmite. 

“Well,” Elsa said, “I suppose you would deserve it for the amount of confusion you’ve put me through.” She turned away from him, hiding her hands from view, seconds later hurling a ball of snow the size of Merlin’s head directly at him. 

Instinctively, Merlin blocked it with magic, leaving the snowball to hover in the air in front of it. He grinned. For an extra show, he pulled the warmth he could feel from the earth around him and melted the snow with an easily made flame. 

 _Is there an important reason you’re having a magical duel instead of returning?_ Kilgarrah’s voice whispered in Merlin’s mind. _I would offer some privacy, but as I said, I would rather not have that witch rule over the future land of Albion._  

Merlin’s concentration dropped, and Elsa’s next snowball would have knocked him over if it hadn’t been made of light, fluffy snow. 

“Hmm. I would’ve expected Emrys to be made of tougher stuff than that. To get defeated by a powdery bit of snow -” 

“I got distracted!”

“By what exactly?” Elsa made an exaggerated show of peering around for something that could have been a distraction. Merlin thought that Elsa’s smile would have been distracting enough, even without Kilgharrah. 

“Kilgarrah’s calling us back, we have to go.” 

Elsa’s smile fell as she looked down at the sword at Merlin’s side and remembered why they were out by a lake in the dark of night instead of preparing to sleep back at the castle. 

“That sword. What good will it do against the likes of Hans?” 

“It’s not for him. Its to use against the immortal soldiers. And hopefully, it will make all the difference to our cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone seen Frozen II yet? I'm supposed to go see it today.


	21. Escape || Anna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen retrieves Anna who is now fully awake from her drowsiness. They and Kristoff escape to find Arthur, not knowing about the tracking potion Gwen had been given. 

 

“We see in order to move; we move in order to see.”    
― William Gibson

 

Sitting still and pretending to be completely oblivious for 24 hours was not Anna’s idea of a good time. Not now, not ever. Only an hour after she had talked to Gwen, she felt the jitters she used to get back at home, the ones that made her want to run and sing and dance and dream of infinite possibilities. 

Usually, to get rid of the jitters, she just did the thing she wanted to do, but here under the watch of Hans, Morgana, and Morgause, she was unable to do anything but twiddle her fingers under the folds of her dress. 

She wanted to try running so badly. She was thinner than she had been usually, although clearly better fed than the days she had refused to eat. What if her legs gave out from exhaustion while they were making their escape? More likely, what if she tripped? 

For a while, it didn’t even occur to her to doubt any other part of the plan, but when she remembered the risks Gwen was taking, it was all she could do not to start drumming her fingers on the table with her anxiety. There were so many what-ifs; what if Gwen couldn’t get Kristoff out, what if Gwen was requested into Morgana’s presence for the evening, what if Gwen got caught, what if Gwen left her behind - 

No, she wouldn’t do that. Would she? 

At one point, Morgana entered Anna’s room for a few minutes. “To be in power, but to have none,” she whispered, looking into Anna’s face solemnly. “That’s something I understand.” She sat back and continued to gaze at Anna. “I wish they’d restrain you in some other way than this, I think you’d be entertaining to talk to. More entertaining than your husband, anyway.” Morgana scowled and glanced out the door. 

Anna wanted to laugh and cheer her on for having more resistance to Hans’ charms than she had been, but she couldn’t. All the same, she thought Morgana might have caught the twitch of a smile on her face before dismissing it as an impossibility. 

And then, at last, the sun had almost completely set, and Gwen was there. 

“We have to move quickly. The guards near the gates won’t spot us, I’ve memorized their timing, and those out in the hallway will assume I’m acting on Morgana’s orders.” 

Anna looked around. “Where’s Kristoff?” 

“He’s meeting us at the gates. I managed to get him a key.” 

Anna let Gwen guide her through the castle hallways at a miserably slow pace, Gwen had one hand around Anna’s waist and one on her arm, walking her along like she was either extremely ill, fragile, elderly, or all of the above. Every time Anna saw someone else walking nearby she had to remind herself repeatedly that the drugged version of her would not have noticed or acknowledged them. It was hard to keep her head down, but Gwen was right. No one questioned their walk. 

At the gates, there were three men in weathered armour standing guard. When Gwen approached, one stepped forward. 

“King Hans ordered you be given an escort,” Kristoff’s voice said from under the helmet. Anna took a deep breath and ordered herself not to throw herself at him for an embrace. Later. There would be time later. 

Gwen dipped her head slightly. “Of course.” 

Kristoff walked along with them out of the citadel, his arm brushing against Annas when there was no one but Gwen to see. Anna had to give Gwen some credit - whatever she had done to get Kristoff a spot in the guard, it was effective. The warning bells didn’t start to sound until they were well into the trees. 

Kristoff pulled the helmet and chainmail off in a rush. “Anna,” he started. 

“Talk while we walk, or not at all,” Gwen insisted, tugging at Anna’s arm. “We have to find the others.” She hesitated. “I don’t know for sure if we can find them, actually, I only have a few guesses as to where they might be. Places that Leon mentioned once or twice. Abandoned castles, caves, we could be wandering for a while.” She looked at the small bag she had with her and the pouch Kristoff had slung over his shoulder, clearly wondering how they would survive as fugitives without help.

“From here, I think we take the path leading North. There’s a cave in the Darkling Woods, a few minutes east of the fallen oak. According to Leon, it has a concealed entrance and clean water, so that’s my first guess as to where they went. And we need to get there before it gets dark.” 

Kristoff stopped and pulled Anna away from Guinevere anyway. He smelled like iron and dust and the musty smell that came along with being in a prison cell instead of trees, old leather, and reindeer, but Anna didn’t care. It was strange, so strange, that she could feel so attached to someone who she had only known for a few days. It really had only been a few days, if even that. Since then, she had only been sure of Kristoff’s survival by the fact that Hans hadn’t executed him. Even so, his embrace, the feel of close human contact from someone who cared about her and not Hans’ obligatory arm wrapped around her shoulder felt like a dream. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. He pulled away to hold Anna at arm’s length. 

Anna blinked. “I’m fine,” she said. She was fine, considering her recent past. 

Kristoff looked her over once. “Okay. Let’s keep moving.” 

O0o0~0o0o

“It should be somewhere around here,” Gwen said, breaking the steady rhythm of tromping feet through bushes. 

“Gwen?” The man that appeared from behind a patch of trees didn’t look at all familiar to Anna. Not Prince Arthur, then. 

“Merlin!” Gwen exclaimed, embracing him with the enthusiasm that went with good news. 

Standing next to Anna, Kristoff sighed in relief. “Is everyone alright? Is Elsa out here with you?”

Merlin nodded. “We’re in a cave a short distance from here, but how did you find us?” 

“Leon told me about this place once. I guessed it’s where you would go.” 

“And were you followed?” 

Kristoff, Anna, and Gwen looked at each other. 

“We saw no signs that we were followed,” Kristoff reported. 

Merlin nodded. “Elsa will be glad to see you’re alright, Anna. You are… better?” 

Anna guessed he knew that Hans had done something to her to keep her from revolting, whatever it was, but Merlin was from Camelot. Did they talk about magic in Camelot, even if it was bad? From what she had heard, it was a taboo topic. 

“Yes. Gwen prevented Hans from controlling me any longer.” 

Merlin gestured for the three to follow him through the trees, and it turned out that Gwen had gotten them pretty close to their hiding spot. A few minutes later, they were at the cave where the beginnings of a fire sat at the centre of a group of people. 

“Anna!” Elsa looked up from her seat on a long, scrambling as fast as she could to get over to them. 

She looked… well, she looked the same as she had at her trial, but this time, Anna could completely understand what she was seeing. Elsa’s hair hung loosely around her shoulders and she wore a pair of trousers and a blouse that were clearly not her own. When she saw Anna and Kristoff the tension held in her face disappeared, and she looked so much freer than Anna could remember seeing her since they were children. 

Elsa swooped in for a careful hug as Gwen’s brother embraced her as well. 

“Everyone’s accounted for, then,” Prince Arthur said from his spot beside the fire. He didn’t try to hug or greet anyone with anything other than a nod, for which Anna was glad, because it would have been rather odd. 

“Not everyone.” The man with the dark hair, bright blue eyes, and the only one besides Gwen’s brother not dressed like a knight, said. “I may have sent a letter to Lancelot. Thought he’d want to help out.” 

“Good,” said Arthur. “We’ll need all the help we can get. Although, you might have just asked Lancelot to join us in suicide. I don’t know how we’ll stand a chance against all of this, even with Elsa’s help.” 

Anna looked at her sister curiously, but Elsa didn’t glance back. She was already sharing her gaze with this Merlin person who shook his head slightly. 

Anna felt a pang of jealousy - she knew that’s what it was, and that it wouldn’t go away with a simple push. There were already secrets again, already things that Elsa knew and shared with someone else. It didn’t matter to Anna’s feelings that it wasn’t Elsa’s fault. Reasoning and emotions didn’t always tie together. Elsa would fill her in as soon as she got a chance. Anna was sure of it. 

Moments after Arthur’s words, the sound of someone crashing through the forest behind them reached their ears. 

“Bad news!” a knight yelled before he’d reached them. “They’ve found us! The immortal soldiers, they’re here, I don’t know how -” 

“You were followed,” Elsa sighed. “Of course you were followed.” 

“But there was no one there, we saw and heard no one!” Gwen hissed. 

“Magic makes tracking easier,” Merlin pointed out. “And as we know, the other side has no shortage of knowledge of magic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frozen II was great, btw. 
> 
> I love hearing from all of you about the chapters :)


	22. Equality || Arthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur prepares his group to attempt to take back the kingdom

“We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their Creator with certain unalienable Rights, that among these are Life, Liberty and the pursuit of Happiness.”

-Thomas Jefferson, The Declaration of Independence

* * *

Arthur jumped up immediately at Leon’s words. “Run!” Elsa took her sister's hand and ran in the direction directed by Leon as Arthur turned to Merlin. “Get Gaius. We need to get out of here.” 

Gaius poked his head out of the cave. “Sire. I’ll only slow you down. You’re the one that needs to reach safety.” 

“There’s no time for this, Gaius.” Arthur grabbed one of the physician’s arms while Merlin grabbed the other and they walked as fast as they could after the others. “Camelot needs all of us if it is to survive this.” 

The land around the cave was rocky and filled with narrow crevices and passageways. It was lucky they had seen the direction of those ahead of them, or they could have gotten lost. Getting lost may not have been an issue, but with Gaius with them, Arthur knew there was no way of outrunning the immortal soldiers. And while they were immortal, there was no way of defeating them in combat either. 

Running between to rock sides, Arthur heard someone else shout. 

“Look out!” 

An avalanche of boulders fell from above, effectively cutting their path off from their pursuers. Arthur looked up to see an unfamiliar squared face. The man stood looking over them, broad shoulders uncovered by a ripped shirt. 

“Who’s that?” Arthur asked. 

Gwaine, who had slowed down along with everyone after hearing the tumult of falling rock, answered him. “Don’t know, but I’m liking him already.” 

“Lancelot!” 

Guinevere’s proclamation issued another turning of heads, and sure enough, the man Arthur had once seen knighted appeared behind their new nameless friend. For once, the jealousy Arthur sometimes found in himself when he thought of Lancelot was pushed back. He was glad to have another person he could trust. 

“We need to hurry,” Lancelot said, ignoring the idea of any formal greeting. 

Arthur looked from Lancelot to the rockfall. “I take it that rockfall wasn’t an accident.” 

“This is Percival. It was his strength that brought them down.”

Percival nodded to Arthur. “Your Highness.”

“Arthur,” Arthur corrected. 

“Arthur it is.” 

“Well, Percival, I don’t know what Merlin or Lancelot said to convince you to join us, but we owe you our lives. Thank you.” 

* * *

The castle was old and dusty, and quite a few bits were falling apart, but it was abandoned and not an expected hideout. That was what was important. 

Gaius looked uneasily around the entrance. “Are you sure we'll be safe in here?” He asked. Arthur was unsure if he was asking about the castle’s stability or the possibility of being followed, the first of which he could guess would be fine. The second possibility Arthur knew nothing about. The laws against magic had not only blocked possible abusers from getting their hands on information but Arthur from knowing anything to protect himself from it. 

“This castle belonged to the ancient kings,” he said in response to Gaius’ question. “It’ll do for a while.” Maybe the ancient kings had put magic protection around their castles or something. 

“Can't be worse than that cave,” Elyan muttered, poking at a piece of wood with his shoe. 

“Search the place,” Arthur ordered. “See what you can find.” 

Most of the rooms were empty and Arthur agreed with Gwaine’s statement that whatever weapons had been left were probably from whatever bandits had passed through. The one good find, though, was the room with the round table. Arthur had never imagined he would actually find one. They were a story - a nice story that he could hold in his memory as a model for his future kingdom - but a story still. 

“Here!” Arthur called to the others, pulling off the cover and revealing the wooden table underneath. “Come and join me.” 

Everyone looked up from what they were doing. Leon approached the table without question, followed by Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine as soon as he had confirmed Merlin was following. Gaius stayed in the seat at the table he had already taken. 

It took a moment longer for those from Arendelle to respond, but they did. Anna was brought to the table by Gwen. Elsa walked gracefully forwards after Lancelot bowed slightly and held out a hand, gesturing that she should go ahead of him through the doorway they were standing in. Kristoff, always loyal, followed, hovering between the two royal sisters. 

“This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more important than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now. Without each of you, we would not be here.” Arthur met the eyes of as many as he could. Most returned his gaze with hope or at least the will and courage to continue. “My father has languished in prison for too long. Tomorrow, I make my bid to rescue him. Are there any around this table who will join me?” 

Lancelot made his speech first, surprising Arthur when he rose from his seat to match Arthur in height.

“You taught me the values of being a knight, the code by which a man should live his life. To fight with honour for justice, freedom, and all that's good. I believe in the world that you will build.” 

Gwen’s brother, Elyan, who Arthur had scarcely spoken to before their escape from Camelot went next. “Even though I was a commoner, a nobody, you were willing to lay down your life for me, Arthur. It is now my turn to repay you.”

“I have fought alongside you many times.” Leon spoke with a solemn and familiar strength. “There is no one that I would rather die for.”

Gwaine stood right after. “I think we've no chance. But I wouldn't miss it for the world.” 

Even Percival smiled at that. Arthur wasn’t expecting anything from the man. He knew only of his physical strength and that he had followed Lancelot. He had no reason to die for Arthur’s cause. 

“Your enemies are my enemies,” he said, despite all the reasons not to. 

Gaius then stepped forwards, assuring his support. Guinevere insisted that she shouldn’t have to say anything - he should already know the answer - which made Arthur wish there weren’t so many people around the two of them even if the people were friends. 

And then there was Merlin. 

“Merlin?” 

“No, don’t really fancy it.” 

“You don’t have a choice, Merlin.” Merlin did have a choice. Arthur knew that. Merlin knew that Arthur knew that. Merlin could leave, go back to the village in Essetir, live on a farm with his mother. Or, with Merlin’s experience, he could probably find a job elsewhere. 

But Merlin responded with his usual grin and said “Okay,” which made Arthur release the tension he didn’t know he had felt. 

No one from Arendelle had moved to speak. Arthur supposed he had, on some level, been afraid that Merlin’s loyalties had shifted from Arthur to Elsa. 

Anna and Kristoff looked to Elsa. As was right for them to do, Arthur had to remind himself. Elsa was their queen, even if she did have magic. The thought of ice blasting from her palms still put Arthur on the defensive but he resisted the urge to reach for anything to defend himself. Whether he liked it or not, depending on Elsa was the best chance he had to at least retrieve his father. 

“I came to Camelot looking to receive help, not to give it,” Elsa began. 

Arthur’s heart sunk. 

“But maybe it’s more equal than that. We all have enemies. None of us wants war or death for our people. Especially the two of us, Arthur.” Elsa’s blue eyes met his. “I know you don’t trust me, but I will not stand by while Hans helps to tear down another kingdom. He’d come back for Arendelle anyway, once he had Camelot. I will stand with you.” 

“As will I,” Kristoff said without hesitation.

“As will I,” said Princess Anna. 

Elsa glared at her, breaking the seriousness of the occasion. “You will not stand with anyone! Sit down.” 

“I can stand,” Anna protested weakly, but she sat anyway when Kristoff pulled out a chair for her. 

“Your efforts are appreciated.” Arthur smiled at Anna before addressing the men of his group. “I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of.”

His father would be even more disapproving if he knew Arthur had done this of his own accord without a prompt or bargain from any of those he was about to make knights. Arthur didn’t care. 

He had done far too much that his father would disapprove of to let that stop him. 

“Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Gwaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot,” he performed the ceremony as he had seen his father do it dozens of times. “Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the most noble army the world has ever known.”

Arthur let everyone rest after that. After their swift migration from the cave to the castle, everyone was tired, and no one knew how long it would take for Morgause’s men to find them using some other magical means. 

Part of leading an army was understanding how your troops operated together. In this tiny castle, Arthur watched the small group of people he would have to lead the next morning. Some wouldn’t be coming with them of course. 

Gaius sat next to the table making notes on Anna’s condition. The two of them, and hopefully Gwen, would stay behind. Kristoff sat next to Anna, holding her hand as if it were the most precious thing in the world and making Anna laugh whenever Gaius said something melancholy. 

The others sat or lay in the open areas of the room. Gwen, her eyes closed, leaned on her brother Elyan’s shoulder while he talked softly to Leon and Percival. A little ways away, the remainder of the group sat together, also whispering. 

It was the first time Arthur had seen Merlin and Elsa in close contact with each other since the first time. After seeing her sister under Hans’ spell, Elsa had become more distant, at least when Arthur was around. But now, she sat side by side with Merlin, their shoulders not a hair's width apart. Every once in a while, her hand went to his or they seemed to share some secret joke or knowledge with each other. 

Lancelot had seen it too. He had always been observant in that way. He tipped his head in Elsa and Merlin’s direction and raised an eyebrow as if to ask “really?” Then he was brought back into the conversation with the two of them and Gwaine. 

Arthur didn’t much feel like interrupting. So he went to sleep. 

* * *

“There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm.” Arthur knew it would be difficult for any number of them to go unseen, but if word got to Morgause or Hans (or even Morgana, but Arthur didn’t like thinking about her) that they were there, the mission would be over in a few minutes. 

“We need to take out the warning bell,” Lancelot said. “That way the warriors have no means of communication.” 

“Good idea.” It would divide the group somewhat, and benefit the whole if it worked. 

Lancelot looked around. “I'll need someone with me who knows the castle.”

“I'll go,” Merlin said. 

“Alright.” If anyone knew the best routes to sneak around the castle, it was Merlin. It might even be safer for the servant to be away from the attacking part of the group. 

“I’ll go too,” said Gwaine. 

“Me too,” added Kristoff. 

Something about their voices was off. Merlin and Lancelot exchanged a look but didn’t say anything in protest. 

“I think that’s too many people to get in without being noticed,” Arthur said slowly. “Lancelot and Merlin should go alone.” 

Gwaine shook his head. “But what if they fail? With two groups of two, we could take different routes and assure the warning is prevented.” 

“Under normal circumstances,” by normal Arthur meant with an army, “I would agree, but we need as many people as possible to help with the breakout.” 

“Look, Princess,” Gwaine sat up taller and faced Arthur. “We’ve got a good plan going, don’t ruin it.” 

“I’ll do as I see fit, Sir Gwaine. And right now, I can’t afford to send four people to guard the warning bell.” 

“Arthur.” Everyone’s eyes turned to Merlin. Merlin, not normally one to be shy, looked like he would rather muck the stables every day for a month than say whatever he had meant to. 

“Two of us wouldn’t actually be going to the warning bell.” 

“What?” 

“I… I know a way to take away the soldier’s immortality.” 

That was terrific news. Or it should be. If Merlin was hiding it from him something must be bad about it. “Okay, so why not tell me that in the first place? Two of you go up to the warning bells, and the other two would do what exactly?” 

“We would go to the throne room. It might involve some magic, or at least using a magical object,” Merlin said quickly. “I didn’t want to worry you.” 

Arthur automatically turned to look at Elsa when he heard Merlin say magic. They hadn’t asked to take her with them, but it was still her fault. It had to be. Merlin had always gone all twitchy and nervous when magic was brought up before. Elsa having magic was making him reckless. Merlin wasn’t even the one in possession of magic and it was already changing him. Uther was right. But so was Merlin: Arthur had no choice but to trust her. 

“Lancelot, you and Leon lead the breakout. I’ll go with Merlin.” 

“No!” Merlin said. “I mean, there’s no need. You’re the best fighter we have. They need you more than I do.” 

“And what if you run into one of our enemies? Morgause would blast you apart in seconds, and if we lost you to Hans’ control, who else would know what to do?” 

“I can protect Merlin just as well as you can, Arthur. Merlin already explained what he needs to do when you were asleep. There’s not enough time to repeat everything he said, so it would be better if I went.” 

“I…” Arthur paused. “Fine.” They would talk about it after they had won. Assuming they all made it out alive, and they would. “Prepare to leave.” 

As those going to fight strapped their swords to their belts and tucked the small amount of food they had away in a corner, Arthur turned to Gwen. 

“Stay here with Gaius. I want you to gather firewood and make bandages. There'll be casualties.”

Guinevere nodded. “Alright.”

“Guinevere.” Arthur took a step closer to her, knowing that it could be the last time the would see each other. 

She tipped her face up to look into his. “They’ll see.” She didn’t point or look in the direction of the others, but Arthur knew what she meant. 

He kissed her anyway. 

“I don’t care about them. I want you to know… if I never see you again…” 

“You will. You will see me. I watched you last night. You gave us hope, something to believe in. I saw the king you will become. I'm so proud of you Arthur.”


	23. Pride || Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They break into Camelot's castle, Arthur and Elsa at last faces Hans and his brainwashed soldiers.

“You cannot change what you are, only what you do.”   
– Philip Pullman

* * *

For such a heavily guarded castle, the place was easy enough to break into at first. Arthur was in the lead, dressed in chainmail with his sword raised ahead of him. Behind Elsa, Elyan ran without armour, Gwaine was covered in the chainmail of ice Elsa had offered, and Leon took the rear, the only one of the three that actually looked like a conventional knight of Camelot. 

“Remember,” Elsa whispered, “You have to keep your mind on task. Think about the people you care about. That’s the best defence if we come across Hans.” She hoped that they wouldn’t. At the same time, if they didn’t meet Hans at some point, it was likely that Merlin and Lancelot would, and they had a more important mission to accomplish. 

With that reminder, Gwaine and Kristoff split off from the group on their own quest: prevent the alarm bells from ringing. 

Arthur nodded and continued to slip through hallways until they reached the dungeon. He held out an arm to keep the others back while he peered around a stone corner. “Two guards. That’s it. I don’t see any keys though.” 

“What are we waiting for?” Elyan said. “Let’s go.” 

On Arthur’s signal, they all came out from behind the dungeon wall. The guards were easily defeated but got right back up again after having a sword thrust through their chests. 

For the sake of saving her energy, Elsa had used her powers to make herself a sword of solid ice, but she realized that saving her powers was the least of her worries. She threw her hands out toward the guards, freezing them in place. They might not have been able to die, but they could be kept frozen alive. 

“No keys,” Elyan said. He circled the ice statues that had been the guards. “Any other ideas? I could try picking the lock.” The knights trapped behind the bars shrugged, not having any useful information. 

“No need.” Hans laughed from the entrance to the passageway. 

“Hans,” Elsa hissed. 

Hans smiled. “You want the keys?” He twirled them on the ends of his fingers. “Here.” He threw them at Elyan. “Have them if you want.” 

Elyan looked from Hans to Elsa to Arthur. “Do I unlock the cells? This has to be a trap.” 

Elsa agreed. It had to be a trap. 

When no one answered, Elyan slipped the key into the locks and the knights of Camelot filed out. 

Hans smiled. 

“Knights of Camelot,” he said, “Your prince has betrayed you. You follow me now.” His voice passed over them like silk, each falling under his spell almost instantly. The newly knighted Percival and Elyan blinked, struggling to resist. 

“I will never follow you,” Leon said, his resolve unwavering. 

Elsa drew in a breath. If Leon could face Hans’ magic, surely the others could too. 

Hans scowled. “You,” he pointed at Percival. “Knock him out.” 

Leon’s eyes widened and he started to turn, but one swift blow to the head and he was out. 

“Take their weapons.” Hans waved a hand, directing Camelot’s own knights to take Arthur and Elsa’s swords. They were the only two standing and resisting with Leon knocked out. Percival and Elyan blinked confusedly but moved as Hans directed them. 

“What do you gain from this?” Elsa asked Hans, ice sword no longer at her side, but ice powers never were taken from her. The cold still made a home for itself under her skin and in the air around her. She could feel the heat coming off of all the bodies in the room and knew she could cover it, hide it, destroy it if she wanted to. 

Hans smiled slyly, still acting as though he had won a war single-handedly. The amount of arrogant pride was nauseating. 

“It’s not all about what I gain, Elsa. I’m not completely selfish. What about the people of Camelot, now free to practice magic? It just so happens that the gain for the people comes with destroying you and creating allies I might need in the future. Now, I think Morgause will want to speak with you before your execution -” 

“And we’ll talk,” Elsa snarled, “but it will before her execution, not mine.”  

Hans clicked his tongue in mocking disapproval. “Violence! I never would have thought. What do you think, Prince Arthur, has the magic finally gone to her head and corrupted her?” 

Arthur swung his head around to get a better look at Hans but said nothing. Both his arms were held firmly by two blank-faced knights who didn’t respond to Hans’ sarcasm. 

Elsa pushed the cold from inside her into the hands of the knights holding her captive. They yelped in surprise and pulled their hands away, the pain momentarily freeing them from their orders and permanently freeing Elsa from their grasp. 

Elsa pushed them, and all but the knights holding Arthur to the edges of the room with a sudden snowstorm in miniature. It was nothing to her. She had more power than she was using, she knew it, she had felt it up on the mountain when she had first run away from the people who didn’t trust her. 

“You’ll never win, Hans.” 

He laughed, but Elsa though it lacked his usual smooth confidence. 

“There may always be people more powerful than I, Elsa, but my loss is yours, can’t you see that? We’re not so different, you and I. We both think we know what’s best for the people of Arendelle. We both have magic that we were forced to hide from the world. We even both have a younger sister we care about. And since you are so much like me, you should be able to see that the likes of  _ him _ ,” he glared at Arthur, “will never allow people like us to be free. If I lose this war, you lose your freedom.” 

For a moment, his words, or maybe it was only the magic that accompanied them, made Elsa hesitate.

Hans saw her reluctance and kept going. “Do you think the people of Arendelle will ever accept you for who you are? Because if they don’t, the kingdom will go to ruin. You might as well have let me take over. You know nothing of the real world, nothing of what your people face because you spent your life locked in your room it would be better to just give up.” 

He wanted her to lose faith in herself. He wanted her to turn against Arthur, but she wouldn’t. Hans didn’t know about Emrys and The Once and Future King. He didn’t know about Merlin and his mission to destroy Morgause’s immortal army. There was so much that she knew that he didn’t. 

“There is so much that you don’t know, Elsa,” said Hans, reversing Elsa’s thoughts. “So much that I could have offered to you.” He continued to circle Elsa and Arthur. 

Elsa let herself release some of her anger. The sharp icicles flew at Hans, who lept out of the way, forcing Elsa to redirect the icicles so as not to hit the enchanted Camelot knights. They were everywhere, those knights, and Elsa didn’t know how to be precise enough not to hit them. 

She made herself another sword of ice and watched as Hans’ eyes brightened with delight. 

“You’ve chosen to fight a battle you cannot win, my dearest Elsa! How long have you practised wielding a sword? I’ve been training to kill since birth.” 

“And how long have you been training to be an egotistical pig?” Elsa jabbed back. She made the first attack with her sword that Hans easily parried. He let her continue to attack, but all she seemed to accomplish was making him more and more amused. 

“Face it: you can’t win without magic, but if you hurt me with magic, you’ll only prove Prince Arthur right, and he’ll turn on you as soon as you’ve won.” Hans stopped toying with her and disarmed her in ten seconds. Elsa stood, his sword at her throat and Arthur still held captive behind her. 

“Elsa,” Arthur called out. “I may have been taught to hate magic and what it does to people, but,” Elsa could almost hear the mental struggle it took to say the words, “I don’t think you can be evil. If I had to have a magical ally, Elsa, I’m glad it’s you. I know I can trust you, no matter how you end this fight.” 

It wasn’t quite an acceptance, or perhaps it was. Arthur still had a long way to go, but, for now, he had given her permission to free herself from her own cage, and that was all she needed. She needed to have her own amount of pride and confidence without reaching the point of arrogance. 

She thrust Hans’ sword out of his hand with a gust of wind just as she let the blizzard around them fall. 

“Knights of Camelot!” Hans started to call, probably intending to use their bodies like his own personal shield, but he wasn’t fast enough. Elsa’s ice caught his foot, tying him to one place in the dungeons. He looked down at his ice-covered leg in panic. “Knights!” His voice croaked without the usual seductive magic, and the spell broke. Percival and Elyan held back bewildered knights while Hans frantically tried to yank his foot from the ice. 

“It’s over now, Hans,” Elsa whispered. “Surrender.” 

Hans glared at her furiously. “Never,” he hissed. He held his hands towards his leg and whispered something Elsa couldn’t hear. A burst of fire spread from his hands, melting enough ice to free him. 

“Block her view!” He yelled, his magic returning to him, and Elsa was pushed over by jostling knights. When she got up again, Hans was gone. She looked for Arthur among his knights and saw him standing between the two who had held him back, both of whom were apologizing profusely. 

“It’s not your fault,” Arthur insisted. “I understand.” 

He turned to Elsa. “It’s not your fault either.” 

“I know.” 

And she did know. For once, she didn’t feel like the blame was hers to bear. 

“Thank you for trusting me,” she added. 

Arthur was no longer listening but unlocking the cell that held his father. Uther sat in a corner, unfocused on anyone around him. He held his knees close to his chest and muttered so softly that Elsa couldn’t hear. 

“Father?” Arthur touched the king’s shoulder. “Father, we have to leave.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay that parts over and written. Next is Merlin vs. Morgause I guess. And then a bittersweet ending... sorry there is going to be a sequel, so not everything can end in happiness.


	24. Surprise || Merlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets Morgause and Morgana in the throne room, his magic is revealed to both of them as well as Arthur.

“I suppose I'll have to add the force of gravity to my list of enemies.”    
― Lemony Snicket, The Penultimate Peril

* * *

Merlin can sense the Cup’s power as soon as they enter the castle walls, and he guides Lancelot in the direction it pulls him. Merlin expected the Cup to feel different than before, as the last time he had been in its presence it was used for good, but it felt much the same. Maybe there was no good or bad when it came to using magic to decide who should live and who should die. Or maybe the power over life and death had only ever been evil, to begin with. 

Merlin and Lancelot ran from hidden corner to hidden corner through the first hallway, but there were too many of the immortal soldiers patrolling to avoid them for long. As planned, Merlin killed them one by one with the dragon’s sword, Lancelot keeping ones Merlin couldn’t fight occupied until he could take them. 

It takes a surprisingly short time to reach the throne room. Every moment of the journey that he isn’t focused on fighting, Merlin reminds himself what’s at stake. Hopefully, the absence of alarm bells meant that Gwaine and Kristoff were fine, but Arthur might have run into more immortal soldiers anyway, despite no warning being sounded. 

At least he had Elsa with him. Her ice could protect them for a time. Hopefully, Hans was near the Cup, or at least far away from the dungeons so that Elsa wouldn’t have to face him. 

“What do we do now?” Lancelot whispered, peering around their last corner. 

Merlin shook his head for silence and then motioned for Lancelot to follow his lead before leaping into action. He immediately took down the first of the men guarding the door while Lancelot held off another. Once all three were down, they pushed open the doors to the council room, locked the door, and were faced with more guards. 

Merlin knew it was more than they could handle immediately. Merlin was only so good with a sword, and Lancelot couldn’t fight so many on his own. He just didn’t expect Lancelot to fall so  _ quickly. _

It was a moment before he realized the sword in Lancelot’s side was no soldier’s, but Morgause’s, thrown from her position between the Cup filled with blood and her enemies. 

“Morgause!” 

She stood in armour as she had the first time Merlin had set eyes on her. Back then, she had been a mystery, one Merlin was suspicious of, but not an entirely evil entity. All of that had changed. Her helmet was already cast away, her sword in Lancelot’s side because she didn’t need it this time. She wasn’t there to issue a challenge. The challenge had already been accepted, there were no rules against magic, and  _ she was winning. _

“I have a feeling,” she took a few leisurely steps toward Merlin, “I won’t be seeing you again.”

“I certainly hope I never have to see you again,” Merlin spat back. He still held Excalibur at his side, but he knew there was no way he’d get close enough to use it. He had to end the fight quickly, get to the cup, and get Lancelot back to Gaius. 

Morgause continued to drift closer and closer, not quite smiling, but showing no signs of fear. “This is the end for you, Merlin. Morgana has complained about you so many times, and your death would come as quite the shot to the dear prince. I see no reason to spare you. So, would you rather a beheading? Fire or drowning, perhaps? Or should I just let you bleed out like your poor friend there.” She tutted lightly as she gazed over at Lancelot. 

Merlin didn’t bother to respond. She didn't deserve one. Lancelot would be fine. Merlin would be fine, just so long as he kept his focus. 

“Actrice!*” Merlin pushed his hand out towards Morgause and watched her fly back. Morgause’s eyes widened in shock before slamming shut as her skull met stone and she collapsed onto the ground. 

Merlin ran for the Cup and tripped over a discarded sword. Under his breath, he cursed gravity for betraying him and scrambled to get back on his feet. Before Merlin could take another step, he was lifted violently into the air by a piercing scream. 

“ _ You have magic! _ ” Morgana yelled. “You had magic this whole time, and you didn’t tell me? WHY? Why would you poison me for my magic when you have your own?” 

“Is that what you think I did?” Merlin wiped away the blood dripping from a wound in his head to block his vision. He had never fully understood Morgana’s transformation from good to willing to murder innocent people, but the reasoning she had just stated hadn’t even occurred to him. 

He blamed himself for her betrayal. But he blamed himself for an entirely different reason than she did. 

 “What else am I supposed to think, Merlin?” She walked toward him, not preparing to cast another spell. She was curious enough to keep her powers at bay. “If that’s not the reason why you did it, then… what was?” 

“You were the source of the spell’s magic. Morgause used you. It was your life, or Camelot’s, and I had to choose.” 

“You only had to choose on your own because you wouldn’t tell me, or Arthur. Maybe I would have been able to stop it somehow if it was my magic.” 

“I thought you knew. I thought you had cast the spell voluntarily.” Merlin glanced at the Cup, still full of blood. It was so close, and Morgana wasn’t looking at it. But she was looking at Merlin. He tried not to indicate that he saw motion behind her. 

Morgana shook her head, her eyes growing distant for a moment before returning. “It doesn’t matter. Arthur would have you killed once he found out your secret, and as you awaited your execution you’d think of me and wish you had joined us while you still could.”

Gaius stepped out from behind a pillar and hobbled as quietly as he could towards the cup. 

“Really? I think you don’t give Arthur enough credit for being open-minded, Morgana,” Merlin whispered. “Because I don’t think he’ll have me executed.” 

“It’s to bad you won’t live to find out,” Morgana sneered. 

Gaius snatched the Cup of Life off the podium and dumped the blood out onto the floor with a look of disgust. 

Morgana turned on her heel and shrieked again. “No! No, no, no, NO!” 

Gaius was thrown across the room much like Merlin had been, but the old man wasn’t so lucky. He hit his head and remained slumped, a mirror of Morgause who still sat unconscious only a few paces away. 

“Morgause! Morgana!” Hans ran into the room and froze, seeing the bodies, dust, and spilt blood before him. “The King and his knights have escaped. We can’t fight them without those soldiers, what happened?*” 

“There were some unavoidable and unexpected events,” Morgana said cooly. “I see you’ve failed at your simple task, so don’t berate me for not succeeding at something much more difficult.” 

Merlin and Morgana once again faced each other. His eyes darted to Gaius, who groaned and moved his head. Merlin sighed in relief. At least he was alive. Hopefully, he would recover soon enough to help with Lancelot. 

Morgana didn’t block him when he ran to check on Gaius, her only concern for her sister. Merlin didn’t blast her with more magic like he had Morgause. He could have. It might have been the best option, but he couldn’t, not after finding out that she believed him a traitor to magic this whole time. Not when it was his fault she had turned on them. When Merlin looked back again, Morgause, Hans, and Morgana were only fading forms in a funnel of wind. 

“Gaius?” 

“Merlin,” Gaius mumbled. 

“I have to go see if I can help Lancelot, but I’ll be back.” 

Gaius nodded agreeably with his eyes still shut. 

Lancelot was worse off than Merlin first thought. He lay unconscious on the ground, surrounded by the blood that ran from the gash in his side as well as one on his leg that Merlin hadn’t previously noticed. 

Merlin tore off fabric from his shirt and did his best to slow the bleeding, but he needed more supplies. 

“Merlin!” Arthur was at his side in seconds as soon as he saw the dire state of one of his finest knights. “What do you need?” 

Elsa caught up a moment later. “Move your hands, Merlin,” she ordered. 

“He needs — “ 

She shoved his hands aside and ripped off the makeshift bandages Merlin had spent the past minutes making. Her hands hovered over the first wound and a gentler stream of ice seemed to pour out from them like mist. Merlin, Arthur, and the rest of the knights watched as she repeated the procedure on Lancelot’s leg. 

“That will do better than any bandage.” 

Merlin nodded. The bleeding stopped as soon as the ice coated the opening in Lancelot’s skin. Now his recovery would depend on how much blood he had already lost before Elsa patched him up. 

Standing back up again, Arthur looked around. 

“Where are they? Morgause? Hans? Morgana?” 

There was still so much pain in his eyes when he said her name. 

“They escaped. I knocked out Morgause, and without their army, Morgana and Hans decided to run for it.” Merlin explained what had happened without much thought for how odd it would sound given that he was telling the story to Arthur. 

“ _ You _ knocked out Morgause? The powerful sorceress? Are you sure we’re talking about the same person?”

“Er, yes?” 

“How did you do it?” 

Merlin looked at Elsa. She shrugged unhelpfully. 

“I used magic.” 

“Magic.” 

“Yes.” 

“You mean the magical item you were talking about?” Arthur said slowly. 

“No.” Merlin looked past Arthur’s head, pretending to keep focused on Arthur, but unable to meet his eyes. “I mean I used magic myself.” 

Everyone’s eyes followed the conversation, but none of the knights spoke while they waited for Arthur’s response. Arthur turned his head to look at Elsa, then back to Merlin. “She’s been teaching you.” 

“No, Arthur. I already knew how.” This was not how Merlin had imagined telling Arthur about this. Not in front of his knights, even if it was only his closest few, the ones that sat with him around the round table and agreed to a suicide mission. And, luckily for Merlin, he was saved from further explanation by a groan from across the room. 

“Gaius!” Merlin breathed. “I promise I’ll tell you more, Arthur, but I need to — “ 

Arthur waved a hand. “Just go. Just. Just go.” Merlin couldn’t watch as Arthur stalked out of the room, one hand massaging his forehead. Hopefully, the fact that he hadn’t made any action against Merlin was a sign of forgiveness, but Merlin couldn’t help but think it was just a sign that Arthur was tired. Tomorrow would be the day he made his decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are cool ;) 
> 
> Arthur knows about Merlin's magic, which is... great? You'll have to find out.


	25. Strangers || Anna

“Is it useful to feel fear, because it prepares you for nasty events, or is it useless, because nasty events will occur whether you are frightened or not?”    
― Lemony Snicket

* * *

It was hard watching Elsa and Kristoff leave just after she reunited with them. It was different than being trapped by Hans because their separation was at least somewhat voluntary, but it was terrifying all the same. 

Hans, Morgause, and Morgana were terrifying opponents. The whispered information about someone named Emrys that had something to do with Merlin and Arthur being a king once (Anna was pretty sure she’d heard something wrong) didn’t make any sense and came as no comfort whatsoever. Elsa could hardly protect herself from Morgause. The other’s could hardly protect themselves from Hans. What if Hans made them all turn on her sister? 

What if they all wore earplugs? 

But then, apparently, sense of sound was important in a battle, so that wasn’t an option. 

“You seem to be recovering quite nicely,” Gaius concluded. He nodded with as much enthusiasm as Anna guessed he had ever shown. “Whatever potion they gave you, it hasn’t left any long-lasting effects. Just make sure you’re eating well.” 

Gwen brought over some bread and cheese for them to eat at Gaius’ words. “There’s no sense in starving ourselves out of nerves,” she said. She proceeded to take two bites before setting her food down and walking circles around the table. 

“I’m sure they’ll all be fine,” Gaius comforted. “We should all get some rest while we wait for news. We will be no help tired and stressed.” 

“You go,” Gwen said. “I’m not tired.” 

Gaius got up from his chair and walked out of the room back to where he had slept the night before. 

Anna got up but didn’t follow Gaius. She followed Gwen’s footsteps around the table until the other girl stopped and made her sit down, agreeing to sit with her. 

“You don’t have a reason to be worried. Elsa is the least at risk out of all of them.” 

Anna shook her head. “What about Kristoff? He doesn’t have magic. And Arthur has been kind to Elsa and me under the circumstances. There’s Merlin, too. I haven’t really talked to him, but I can tell Elsa cares about him. The other knights deserve to come back safely as well." She was afraid for all of them. She was afraid of anyone she knew dying, even though she knew to fear for them was pointless. Her worries would do nothing to protect them. 

“It’s kind of you to care about people you don’t know,” Gwen said. 

“Would you happen to know anyone named Emrys?” Anna blurted out. Elsa had whispered the information in her ear, so Anna assumed it was supposed to be kept a secret, but if Anna could trust any of her new friends with a secret, it was Gwen. 

Gwen looked surprised at the random question. “I can’t say I have. Doesn’t sound like a normal name for a person in Camelot. Is it a common name where you come from?” 

“No.” Anna shook her head. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll just ask Elsa about it later.” 

“Okay.” 

The girls sat in silence for some time. Anna picked at her nails, then the wood on the table, then the hem of her dress, all while Gwen watched. Anna thought she was watching, but she might have just dozed off. There was a lot she could be thinking about besides Anna’s fidgeting. 

“So, what about you and Arthur?” Anna asked, eager to stop thinking about what could be happening at that very moment. 

“What about it?” Gwen asked. 

“Well, I always did love a good romance story.” Even after Hans, the lure of romance was still there. Anna just had to be warier. Men like Kristoff could be trusted. Men like Hans could not. It took more than a day to find out that sort of thing. 

Gwen turned away, biting her lip. “I don’t see how that would be relevant.” 

“It would be a distraction.” 

“Well.” Gwen started to speak and Anna thought she might actually hear the story of how a serving girl found herself meeting a prince, but it wasn’t herself that she started talking about. “Elsa and Merlin would be quite the story, wouldn’t they?” 

Anna tilted her head. She’d never thought of Elsa as someone who might have a life outside of duty, her magic, and her biological family (Including her snowmen children, of course. Anna suddenly wished for Olaf’s presence as acutely as she wished for Elsa’s.). Merlin sitting with an arm wrapped around Elsa’s shoulders was odd enough, and here was Gwen saying there was more to it? 

“The two of them think no one notices when they both disappear into the woods at the same time. If Kristoff didn’t go with them, I think Arthur would have been more angry about it.” Gwen stood up again and Anna followed. “Really, I think he’s just afraid that Merlin would Leave Camelot to be with Elsa. Merlin and Arthur are closer friends than they would admit, and they… they’d miss each other. I’d miss him too.” 

“But you think he’d come back to Arendelle with us?” 

“I don’t know. I want him to do whatever makes him happy.” 

The girls walked through the doorway to go find Gaius who hadn’t returned since his leave for rest. 

“Gaius?” Gwen said, quietly and then again slightly louder. 

No one was there. 

“He must have gone after them.” Gwen scowled. “Of course he’d do that, sneak off while we were distracted and wouldn’t follow.” 

“What good could he do?” Anna asked. “He’s a physician, not a fighter.” 

Gwen shook her head. “I don’t know.” 

“We have to go after him.” 

“I don’t think we should.” Gwen bit her lip. “You need to rest. I’ll go.” 

Gwen had to have lost her mind if she thought Anna would stay put alone in some old castle while her friends were fighting for their lives. However, Gwen hadn’t lost her mind. 

“You wouldn’t stay here, would you.” 

Anna shook her head. 

Gwen sighed. “Alright, we can follow, but we won’t go into the castle unless the battle has been won. We’ll watch from a distance.” 

“Yes!” Anna scurried towards the extra weapons, the ones Sir Gwaine found abandoned in the castle. There wasn’t much that was useful, but Anna found herself a sword (it was a bit heavy and a bit rusted, but she didn’t care) and swung it around a few times. 

“Woah.” Gwen held out her hands in a sarcastic peace offering. “Be careful with that,” she said more seriously. “Do you know how to use it at all?” 

“Not really,” Anna admitted. “I never trained with one. We were never in danger of attack, and it was our guard’s job to protect us anyway.” 

Gwen nodded. “Hopefully you won’t have to use it then.” She picked up her own weapon from the pile, examining a few before she made her pick. She clearly knew more about how to choose a good sword. 

The walk back to Camelot was a long one and the others ahead of them had an extreme head start. A few times they noticed signs that Gaius had walked through the area, but they were otherwise undisturbed, leaving Anna to admire the difference between Arendelle’s and Camelot’s landscape. Not as mountainous. More leafy trees. Anna could imagine that she was walking through an enchanted forest and not just the collection of trees taken for granted by their inhabitants. 

Camelot’s citadel was crowded with citizens standing in the streets when they arrived. Gwen told her to stay back, But Anna decided that if people were standing around with there children, it was probably safe to dive in. 

“Excuse me,” she pushed past a few people, “excuse me, ma’am, could you tell me what’s going on?” 

The young woman looked over Anna, seeing her fine clothes and perhaps recognizing her as coming with Hans’ entourage. Her eyes darted around, finding Gwen which seemed to calm her. “The immortal soldiers disappeared. Gone, just like that. They were patrolling the city one moment, and dust the next. People are saying Prince Arthur and the Ice Queen are the ones that did it, but my mum thinks that can’t be. The Ice Queen is an enemy, she wouldn’t help us.” 

“Has anyone come out of the castle?” Gwen asked. 

“That’s what we’re all waiting for. But we’re pretty certain the witch sisters and foreign prince were defeated, or they would have come out to punish us by now.” 

Anna thanked the girl and continued to push her way through the crowd, pulling Gwen with her. 

There was a point when they reached the front of the crowd. By some unspoken decision, the people had decided not to go any closer to the castle, but Anna saw no reason to abide by their choice and went straight for the front entrance. 

“Anna, maybe we should wait,” Gwen whispered. 

“No. My sister is in there, I’m not waiting.” Anna let go of Gwen’s hand. She could follow if she wanted. The large entrance door was slightly open, a good thing or else Anna would not have been able to open it on her own. She slipped through the gap and walked forwards, not really knowing which path she was on or should take. 

“The council room is this way,” Gwen said from behind her. “Maybe we could check there first?” 

Anna turned and followed. It was lucky she had Gwen to make these guesses because she turned out to be right. 

“Anna!” Kristoff was the first to see them and he strode quickly over to give Anna a hug. He looked almost exactly as he had before except for the bandage around his shoulder. It looked like most of them hadn’t been severely wounded. Sir Lancelot was lying on a cot that looked rather out of place and Gaius sat in one of the council chairs attended by Merlin. 

“Where’s Elsa?” Anna asked at the same time Gwen asked for Arthur. 

Kristoff looked nervously at one of the doors leaving the council chambers. “They’re talking. Arthur found out Merlin has magic and Elsa’s trying to… she’s trying to help him sort things out I suppose.” 

“Merlin has magic?” Gwen asked. “We can help him, can’t we? He doesn’t have to be corrupted?” 

“Are you saying Elsa’s been corrupted?” Anna asked, offended on behalf of her sister.

“I — no, of course not, I didn’t mean that. I only want Merlin to be okay, that’s all.” 

Anna looked at Merlin as he spoke to the injured Gaius. He looked fine. If he had magic, Anna had no doubt it would be like Elsa’s: used for good. Maybe their magic had drawn them together. Maybe it would keep them together, tool. The laws of Camelot were clear: no magic was allowed. If Merlin couldn’t stay in Camelot, Elsa would offer him a place in Arendelle. 

“Oh, Kristoff,” Anna said, interrupting their quiet thoughts. “Elsa said something about an Emrys before she left, do you know anything about that?” 

Kristoff laughed. “Oh don’t I know about Emrys. Come on,” he ushered Anna and Gwen further into the room. “I’m sure you’ll be hearing a lot about him later.” 


	26. Choices || Arthur || Elsa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur, Merlin, and Elsa all have decisions that need to be made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two POV chapter that I hadn't planned. I'm not super proud of this one, I'll admit. I think it's sort of filler, even though I combined what was originally supposed to be two chapters. 
> 
> Anyway, the next section is the 'epilogue' of sorts, and then the sequel takes place months after.

_“Knowing can be a curse on a person's life. I'd traded in a pack of lies for a pack of truth, and I didn't know which one was heavier. Which one took the most strength to carry around? It was a ridiculous question, though, because once you know the truth, you can't ever go back and pick up your suitcase of lies. Heavier or not, the truth is yours now.”_   
― Sue Monk Kidd, _The Secret Life of Bees_

* * *

Arthur’s father didn’t move when Arthur approached him. Uther’s dead eyes were lifted to meet his son’s only when Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. 

“You’re safe now, Father.” Arthur briefly wondered how true his own words were. If his father found out the whole truth, he would not see them as anywhere near true. Elsa was still in Camelot. _Merlin_ was still in Camelot. 

Uther turned away again. “Safe,” he whispered. “Safe.” 

Arthur waited for anything else to be said but there was nothing. He couldn’t stand the silence from the man who had been so absolutely resilient Arthur’s entire life. Despite all the bad things Uther had done, Arthur already longed for his advice on what to do next. He left, unable to stare at the shell of a man any longer. 

“Have you made up your mind yet?” 

Elsa appeared from around a corner, her hair knotted above her head in what seemed to be the Arendellian fashion. It was strange, seeing her as herself, the Queen of Arendelle and user of magic, not just a helpless outcast from a royal family. A woman who, although she wasn’t seasoned with a sword or any normal weapon, was strong, brave, powerful, and a fighter in her own right. 

“I haven’t had time to think,” he told her. She didn’t have to clarify her question. It was about Merlin, Arthur knew it was. He’d admitted to her that he couldn’t imagine… getting rid of Merlin in the way the law said he should, but he wasn’t sure he could allow him to stay either. He would have his knights support if he did, but would he have the support of his own conscience? 

Elsa fell into step next to him. “You should slow down and let yourself think,” she suggested. “The people are fine. Thanks to you, they have resumed their usual lives. It’s your close friends that need you now. Have you seen how tense everyone is?” 

He had. There was no way to miss the way Gwaine always seemed to end up positioned defensively between Arthur and Merlin when all three were in a room together or the way Gwen’s eyes darted back and forth between the two. Leon constantly reminded Arthur he was there if he needed to talk, Elyan offered support, and Lancelot and Percival were undoubtedly on Merlin’s side. Merlin and Arthur in the same room couldn’t happen without some degree of awkward tension. It was worse before Merlin explained everything to everyone at the round table. He’d been born with magic, and he’d grown up knowing it without being taught. 

Elsa and Merlin’s experience of magic was almost too far from Arthur’s knowns for him to comprehend it. 

“I know I should, I just keep putting it off, I guess.” 

“A good thing you have me, then,” Elsa said. She pushed him gently out of the hall and out onto a balcony overlooking the square. 

Merlin was there, leaning over the railing. When he heard them get closer, he turned, smiling when he saw Elsa first and letting it drop slightly when he met Arthur’s eyes. 

Elsa dropped her hand from Arthur’s shoulder and left. Arthur never would’ve called a sorceress a presence comfort, but once she was gone, Arthur wished she would come back. 

Arthur cleared his throat. “Hello.” 

“Hullo, Arthur.” 

They stood for a moment, both preferring to look out at the citadel than at each other. At least, that’s what Arthur thought, but when he finally faced his (former?) manservant, Merlin was already looking at him. 

“I’m sorry for making you wait for a decision,” Arthur started. “I… you… I was wondering what you wanted to do. Do you even want to stay in Camelot, I mean? I know you and Elsa have gotten quite close.” He hoped Merlin would still say he wanted to stay. He shouldn’t hope that. He shouldn’t even think about hoping that. 

“We have been,” Merlin agreed. “But it was never more than friendship. It might have been. It still might be, if I have to leave Camelot. But when you found us that day, Elsa had just accidentally revealed her magic to me and I was just trying to comfort her.” 

The way Merlin fidgets when he says it was never more than friendship makes Arthur doubt his words. Even if they were true, Merlin no doubt wished it wasn’t.

“You didn’t really answer the question.” 

“Yes, I want to stay in Camelot. Elsa may have to leave, but everyone else I love is here. Gwen, and Lance, and Gaius, and Gwaine, and the others, and _you_. My destiny is here, with you.” 

“Maybe not.” Merlin was always talking about destiny, he clung to it as if predestination was the only possible route for life to take. “What makes you believe that?” 

He wished he hadn’t asked. The explanation Merlin gave about being Emrys and Arthur being some important future king was added pressure that Arthur didn't need in his life at the moment. 

“Sorry, I’ve said too much, haven’t I?” 

Arthur shook his head even though he was thinking ‘yes.’ 

“How’s your father?” Merlin asked after a few minutes of silence. 

“I don’t know. All this. Morgana and being tricked by magic again hit him hard.” He left the possibility of Uther never recovering unsaid. It lingered between them, begging to be brought into the conversation. After hearing about Merlin’s prophecy, Arthur wondered if Merlin would have any sympathy for Arthur wanting his father around. 

“Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become...become King.” 

No, Merlin wouldn’t truly be able to sympathise. 

“Who knows what the future will bring.” 

* * *

* * *

“Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant filled with odd little waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.” 

― Lemony Snicket

* * *

“There’s been no sign of any of them,” Elsa said carefully. She walked next to Merlin, following him further into the trees. He carried the magic sword from the lake at his side and clearly had a purpose. Elsa figured whatever it was, his goal probably shouldn’t be done alone. 

“There won’t be, not until they have another plan,” he said with confidence. “If we’re lucky, Morgause will never recover enough to be a serious threat again.” 

“Is this the end, though? Hans is still out there. If he really is the ruler with the frozen heart, we haven’t won just yet.” 

“Beware the heart of ice, untouched by love and hardened by hate,” he said. “For the one who holds a frozen heart will be your true challenger. The dragon told me that. I was thinking. Is Hans really someone untouched by love?”  

Elsa recalled all the interactions she’d ever seen Hans perform. “I’ve never seen him make and act of love, not even love as simple as friendship.” 

“Hmm. Wait here.” Merlin wasn’t paying attention any more. He seemed to have sensed something about the area. The something, whatever it was, wasn’t bad. He drew the sword, but didn’t swing or prepare to fight with it, he simply held it reverently with two hands. 

“Where are you going?” 

“In the wrong hands, this sword can do great evil. I promised I would place it where no one could wield it.” He turned. “I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into the trees, leaving Elsa alone in a small clearing. 

Elsa felt a shiver run up her spine and twitched in surprise. She looked down at her hands, pale and uncalloused, but not covered in ice. Still, she felt the uneasy and strange feeling that must be cold. She rubbed her arms to rid herself of goosebumps. 

“Are you okay?” Merlin returned. He took Elsa’s arm and noticed the goosebumps.“You don’t get cold.”

Elsa laughed shakily. “I know. I’m not sure what’s going on. Maybe… I have no idea.” 

“Maybe you’re nervous?” 

She didn’t think that was quite it. She knew what it was to be nervous. She knew what it was to have fear without reason. This was different. This was something that brought ice to her core. For once she felt the warmth of another person as something to be desired instead of a simple indicator of life. 

She took Merlin’s hands and looked up at his face. “Will you come to Arendelle with me?” 

Merlin’s pause before answering was enough to tell her everything she needed to know. 

“I’m sorry. Even if Arthur doesn’t want me here for a while, he needs me here. He wouldn’t last a week without me. I have to make sure he at least lives long enough to fulfil his destiny.” 

“Maybe I could come back,” Elsa suggested. “Once Arthur is king. I could come back to Camelot and live here. I still have so much to learn from you, and,” _I’ll miss you_. 

Merlin pulled away from her and began walking again. “You can’t abandon your kingdom any more than Arthur can.” 

“But unlike Arthur, I have a sibling who could also take the crown. I don’t have to stay.” 

Merlin shook his head. “I don’t know.” 

“I meant what I said when I came here. The people of Arendelle would much more easily trust her than me.” 

“Maybe it’s your job to change that.” 

“Maybe I’ll need help. Maybe paying a visit to Emrys once in a while would be beneficial.” 

“To you or your kingdom?” 

Maybe it didn’t have to be one or the other. A bridge had to be made between those with magic and those without. A bridge had to be made between Camelot and Arendelle if Hans were ever to return. Maybe they could be that bridge.


	27. Bridge || Hans || Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one!

 

Hans clutched at his side, feeling the searing pain again for the third time that day. He knew he’d been hit. He had hidden it well for the first day or two, but the ice was expanding. It wasn’t a frozen heart, but Hans figured a frozen lung, or whatever organ it was, couldn’t be much better. If he was lucky, it would take months or years for the ice to expand. Or maybe without being close to Elsa, it would just melt away eventually. 

Hans shuffled his way across the small room closer to the fire. 

“And I thought I had at least one other capable person on my side. Sit.” Morgana grumbled. She tossed a few more sticks onto their small fire and went back to pacing. 

Hans did as he was told and sat. Morgause’s old hovel wasn’t very large. It was clearly not meant to house three people, especially three people who had lived their whole lives without having to share much of anything. Morgause was allowed to claim the bed because of her injury. She had stayed unconscious for an entire day before moving at all, leaving Morgana frantic and Hans half joyful and half fearful. 

Morgause was their leader in Hero’s eyes. If she wasn’t there to receive the punishment for their failures, Hans and Morgana would be in trouble. 

But Hero never showed up. Maybe she would wait a week or a month, just until Hans was relaxed and sure that nothing would happen to him. Then she would strike, immobilizing her failed recruits and inflicting whatever amount of pain she deemed appropriate. 

“We’ll get it right next time,” Morgana said. She seems to be saying it more for herself than Hans, so he didn’t respond. “Camelot will not have to hide its true beauty under that tyrant Uther for much longer.” 

“Be patient, sister,” Morgause croaked from the bed. “There will be time for wars later. There will always be time for wars.”

 

* * *

  
  


After the ensemble from Arendelle left, Camelot returned to normal. Almost. Except now, Arthur made more decisions than Uther. 

He couldn’t change laws as regent, so magic remained banned, but he could provide more fair trials. Not many people with magic were caught during the following months thanks to a lack of Uther’s witch hunts. Even when something was found, Prince Arthur’s new circle of common knights were likely to excuse things before word reached anyone of importance. 

Merlin was kept on as Arthur’s manservant. A few people, Gwaine specifically, demanded that Merlin receive some sort of promotion, but Arthur and Merlin both refused. Merlin’s status couldn’t be changed without some suspicion, and it allowed them to be near each other more often (although that wasn’t a reason either of them gave for their choice if anyone asked. Anna suspected Merlin only admitted it to her, Elsa, and Kristoff because writing a letter felt more confidential). 

According to Merlin, Arthur had also started openly courting Gwen. The courtiers and council members were furious, but since Uther didn’t seem to care, no one had staged any large retaliation. 

The trip back to Arendelle had been long, but uneventful. They passed through a few neighbouring kingdoms, reporting what had happened and ensuring alliances, but when they finally arrived at their capital city, it wasn’t any different than it had been when Anna last remembered seeing it. It was warm and sunny. Boats were moving in and out of the docks. People were moving about the streets. 

“Anna!” A young woman ran joyfully towards their group followed by a large black dog and a few guards. “I’m so glad you’re better.” Liesel wrapped her arms around Anna. “Where’s Hans? And I thought your sister - this is your sister, right? - was a fugitive.” 

“Your brother tricked everyone. There will be an announcement made about it later, I expect.” 

Liesel’s joy dimmed. “What do you mean? Where is he?” 

She looked so sincere. Anna could feel her sincerity and trusted it. She could tell Elsa did not. Elsa stood slightly behind her, but her stance had grown more defensive as Liesel came closer. Elsa wasn’t normally wary of animals, but Elsa noticed her caution directed at Liesel’s dog as well. 

“Do you really not know anything?” 

Liesel gave Elsa a look of indignance and dug a hand deep into her dog’s fur. “I know quite a lot, thank you. Now, Hans left to find a cure for the spell you put on Anna and has not returned. _What did you do to my brother?_ ” 

“Woah, woah,” Anna turned so she could place a hand on both of the girl’s shoulders. “Let’s not blame each other. Liesel, Hans was the one enchanting people, not Elsa. He caused a lot of problems, but with some help, we fought him off and now we don’t know where he is. It would be better for him if he didn’t return, I think. He would not get a light punishment for everything he did.” 

Liesel backed away from Anna’s hand. “I don’t believe this. He would never… I suppose maybe he would. I don’t know why I didn’t see it.” She visibly drooped, reminding Anna of Olaf when it got a bit warm. 

Olaf. 

“Elsa, we have to go get Sven and Olaf!” 

“Like I’d let you forget,” Kristoff muttered. “I haven’t seen Sven in way too long.” 

Elsa remained still, looking over Liesel with unease. “I think you should leave. Go home.” 

Liesel looked at Anna for help. “But what if Hans turns up?” 

“We can handle him without your help.” 

Anna felt the strange urge to cry. It was so sad. Liesel didn’t deserve any of this. “Elsa, could we let her stay just a little while?” 

“No. I’m sorry Princess Liesel, but I’m going to have to give you two days to leave. After that, you will be forced out.” 

Liesel glared for a few seconds but didn’t make any further protests before walking back to the castle. 

“Why are you so angry at her?” Anna asked, watching Hans’ sister walk away. “She didn’t do - Elsa?” Elsa’s eyes had closed and she rubbed her hands over her arms as if trying to stay warm. “What’s wrong?” 

Elsa leaned against her sister and Anna gasped. Elsa was never the warmest person, but the touch of their shoulders felt like ice. 

“I’m cold,” Elsa whispered. “I don’t understand, how can I be cold? It’s not even cold outside.”

Yes, Arendelle was the same as ever. But something about Elsa had changed, more than just an openness about her magic. Anna hoped her own change would be enough to fix it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to the series if you want to know when the next story is up. 
> 
> Comment your ideas, predictions, feedback, whatever :)


End file.
